Burning Desire
by cophine-lover
Summary: Delphine is the director of the DYAD, it's a very lonely job and she misses working with Scott and Cosima after all they were the perfect team, since her promotion Cosima has rarely spoken to her but on Delphine's birthday she bumps into the pair at the club. Can Cosima and Delphine have a relationship or will it just not work. Cophine with brotp: french manicure (AU)
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to DELPHINE" Krystal sang loudly jumping on the French woman who was curled up in bed.

Delphine groaned loudly, struggling with the body on top of her, kicking and pushing the other blonde on to the other side of her mattress.

"Delphine" the Canadian cooed as Delphine rolled over to face the other way throwing her blanket over her face.

Rule number one, never wake a sleeping Delphine Cormier, Krystal knew this of course after sharing the apartment with her for few years. Living together was easy really, Krystal loved talking and well Delphine was the perfect listener.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, rise and shine" Krystal tugged at the blanket as Delphine tried to pull it back "Krystal" Delphine complained using all of her strength to keep her blanket, but she sadly lost as the blonde dressed in her pink silk pyjamas gathered the blanket in her hands ensuring the French girl could not get it.

Delphine faked cried as she put her arm over her eyes, as the smaller girl opened the taller woman's curtains, lighten up the whole room.

"C'mon get up, I made you breakfast" Krystal watched as the blonde finally brought down the arm from her eyes, finally looking at her best friend.

"And there's presents" Krystal smiled as walked out of the blondes room knowing that she would finally follow.

* * *

Delphine huffed and threw her legs off the bed, sitting for a minute rubbing her eyes, checking her clock radio 12:15pm it displayed. She was grateful that her friend had let her sleep most of the day.

Delphine went to the toilet, throwing her hair in a lose bun, examining her face in the mirror for any signs of aging.

Delphine emerged from her room, as sea of balloons covered the floor and banners and old photos of a young Delphine covered the windows and walls, the couch had a small bundle of brightly pink wrapped presents.

Delphine felt a pull on her heart, watching her best friend pile her favourite breakfast on to a plate for her, bringing it over to her on the couch. Delphine sat her plate down on the coffee table, as she brought the smaller woman into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead.

"je vous remercie , vous êtes le meilleur ami jamais" Delphine released her friend who grinned back, brushing off the compliment

"Honestly, seeing you happy makes me happy, you know and you like work your butt off so you deserve it. Plus you know me, I love a party."

Delphine nudged Krystal's shoulder grinning at each other. Both eventually tucking into their brunch

Krystal passed along her presents watching with an eagerness to see if the taller woman would like her gifts.

"The wine bottle glass" Delphine chuckled, reading the package out loud "holds a whole bottle, finally a wine glass that fits my needs"

Delphine threw herself back as she burst into hysterical laughter, bringing her friend with wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

After Delphine composed herself she wiped her watery eyes "Thank you" sitting her new present on the coffee table as the paper sat at her feet.

"That's not even the best one" Krystal passed her another one beaming.

* * *

"Thank you so much Krystal. I mean I've got everything I will ever need. A ring for sex bell, penis shaped pasta, a chocolate pizza, tequila, a personalised bottle of wine and a new glass to drink it out of. I am ready to go" Delphine laughed

Krystal loved hearing the sound and seeing Delphine enjoy herself was such a rare experience as she threw herself into her work all the time.

"Okay, last one" Krystal placed the last present on Delphine's reclined body.

"Oh you have bought me so much already, and you made me breakfast." Delphine stated as fiddled with the parcel, ripping the paper easily. This gift was not like the others, this was not a novelty item, which caused Delphine to sit up properly.

Delphine pulled the paper away from the bottom of the frame to look at the large frame filled with photos of the blonde girls through the years in various poses with cringe worthy hair styles.

Delphine's eyes started to sting as she tried not to cry,

"You don't like it?" Krystal panicked seeing the curly haired woman's eyes water

"I love it, it's the best present. Ever" Delphine pulled Krystal towards her, as the Canadian snuggled into her side they look at the photo's reminiscing.

* * *

The rest of the day the pair stayed in pyjamas until it was time to get start getting ready to go out later tonight.

Krystal sat in her long white t-shirt and her yoga shorts as Delphine came into the living room with her make up bag, hair all done.

"Do you want one?" Delphine asked bringing a shot glass and glass of lemonade for her friend knowing the answer already.

"One two three" both girls screwed her their faces as the liquid burned going down, reaching for the lemonade to wash it down with the tequila already mixed in.

"What are you going to wear?" Krystal asked swaying along to the cheesy pop mix, drinking more of the alcoholic beverage.

"Just my black playsuit. What about you?" Delphine asked finishing applying her mascara, turning to face her, finishing her lemonade/tequila mix, pouring more as she listened to what Krystal was planning on wearing.

As the pair got their outfits on, looked out their heels and finally sorted out their clutches. The pair could finally relax as the taxi was phoned and was coming in an hour which gave them plenty of time in the apartment to carry on pre-drinking.

* * *

"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high. Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby!" Krystal sang loudly standing on the couch, pointing at Delphine to join her in the duet; the French girl instantly sang back dancing around kicking up the balloons from the ground twirling around.

Krystal jumped down to the floor join the taller girl to dance around the balloons, holding on to each other as they acted out the lyrics to the song. The girls danced with pure joy and a freedom that you see in very small children at parties, they continued like this. Dancing for a good half an hour, in a state of bliss away from judgmental eyes, sweaty bodies, forgetting about their worries

"I really need to pee but I don't want to open the flood gates, I don't want to be peeing all night" Krystal danced about, sliding on her socks to kitchen.

The other blonde watched her friend as she walked over to see what she was up too, tripping over a balloon, causing a loud bang which made the smaller woman jump with fright, but when the smaller girl looked over the taller girl was picking herself up from the wooden floor on shaky legs.

"You alright DD?" placing down glasses on the counter and bringing out cans of monster

Delphine instantly shook her head "You know I can't do these!"

Krystal filled the glass half way with cinnamon whisky "Are you ready? Delphine pouted but nodded anyway bringing over her other glass

"One. ."

"FUCK" Krystal screamed as the liquid burned going down, instantly feeling the alcohol in her system.

Delphine gagged a little as she tried to finish the glass, downing her other drink to take the taste away,

"That was disgusting"

"yeah but it gets the job done, and we don't have to spend as much money out tonight…right now I really need to pee" Krystal scurried across the room to the bathroom

"That's **_so_** much better"

"Hurry up" Delphine pulled her zip down, as she done a little jig for Krystal to come off the toilet as soon as she heard the toilet flush, Delphine dropped down on the toilet. The small woman in a coral pink body con dress reapplied her lip gloss and then helped Delphine to zip her playsuit. They both went back to the living room dancing about, taking selfies with each other, then they got their heels on as Delphine received a phone call to tell them that taxi was here.

* * *

The queue to the club was not that long as the girls occasionally swayed back and forth, holding on to each to make sure the bouncers did not suspect how drunk they were and also for heat it was after all December.

Once in the club the pair went straight to the toilet again and ensured that their hair and faces were still looking half decent, they pushed their way to the bar, getting a bottle of some low alcohol content but with high sugar content. As they walked around the club trying to find a booth, the girls were getting looks left right and centre

"You should've brought your sex bell" Krystal laughed into Delphine's shoulder.

"I'm not here for that, I just want to have a good time with you" Delphine shouted over the bass sliding into a booth

"Oh C'mon everyone wants birthday sex"

"Non. I will not sleep with any of those, what do you call them" Delphine as she tried to search her intoxicated mind

"Fuckboys?"

"OUI, I will not fuck one of those fuckboys." Causing both girls to laugh

"I just want to dance with my best friend in the whole world." Placing a sloppy kiss on side of the smaller girls face as she clicked her phone taking a selfie of both of them

"Come on then let's hit the dance floor." Krystal pulled Delphine to the dance floor as they found a little space for them both to move around freely.

As the lasers and colourful lights bounced around the club in time the drum and bass of the songs, as the floor filled up the two were pushed closer together.

Dancing with her face to Krystal and her hands circling the air as her hips and ass moved in sensual circles, her torso rolling with the beat. Krystal dancing similarly she would occasionally drop to the floor coming up slowly holding onto Delphine's hips.

Delphine bite her lip as Krystal brought her arm around Delphine's neck, intertwining their legs as most of the men looked in awe at the two blondes seeing their fantasies coming true.

Delphine lowered her head on her friend's shoulder as they chuckled; they had danced like this hundreds of times, always with the same effect on men at the club.

"Oh shit, sorry" a hip bumped caused both blonde girls to sway away from each other, a little bit disorientated Delphine looked over to the voice and whose hand was on her forearm.

"You okay?" the dreaded girl asked

"Cosima" Delphine looked in disbelief


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, Delphine" Cosima grinned pulling her in for a quick hug.

"I never expected to find you in here, where's your black blazer tonight?" Cosima asked playfully

"Well it's my birthday, so it is safely hanging up in my wardrobe, it will be back out on Monday morning though" Delphine smiled back.

"It's your birthday! Happy Birthday" pulling Delphine back in for a longer hug. Delphine placed her head in the crook of Cosima's neck as she sank into the embrace, closing her eyes just wanting to feel Cosima's body around her own, inhaling her scent to memory as much as possible.

"Cosima, there you are" the voice called over, Delphine internally murdering the person in her mind for interrupting this embrace.

As Cosima's arms dropped from her around her neck, slowly trailing down Delphine's body, she stepped back but never once leaving her hazel eyes, her fingertips still slightly gripping Delphine's long fingers.

"Cosima" coughing to get the dreaded girls attention, Cosima shook her head finally leaving her eyes to look at the person desperately wanting her

"Scott, look who is out of her blazer" Cosima patted the geeky boys chest grinning up at Delphine.

"Scott!" the taller girl gave him a hug swaying back and forth

"Delphine" He said patting her back, smiling so wide you could see all of his teeth.

"You clean up so good, doesn't he" Looking down Scott's body, colouring him a bright shade of red, chuckling nervously

"So what are you two doing here? Not playing runewars tonight?" Delphine looked between her two former co-workers, she missed working with them in the lab but when she got offered a promotion it was everything she had been working towards for years, Cosima didn't speak to her for a week or two but that didn't stop Delphine from going down to check in on them, even though she knew they would be fine without her.

Delphine listened to the story about how it started off as a runewars night but Cosima just wanted to go out and dance and Scott really needs to get laid, or else he is going to turn into a cat lady before he is forty.

"There is nothing wrong with that" Scott said

Cosima scoffed drinking her beer

"Maybe Scott is asexual?" Delphine added to the conversation

Cosima turn her head to side not expecting that to fall out the blondes mouth, scrunching up her eyebrows opening her mouth to speak but Scott beat her too it

"Can we not talk about my sexuality thanks, anyways who are you here with Delphine?"

"Oh Erm" Delphine looked around for krystal, standing on her tip toes in her heels to find her friend pressed up against someone, arms wrapped around some guys neck as they made out sloppy together.

"See that girl there" pointing her out for Cosima and Scott

What the Barbie getting her ass groped? Cosima said

Oui" laughing at her friend antics

"Wow I never thought miss monochrome would go around with someone like that"

Someone like what?" Delphine narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl's judgemental words, as much as she crushed over the dreaded girl; Krystal was still her best friend

"Well you know, you are so like" Cosima gestured to all of Delphine

"And she is like the complete opposite" Cosima waved her hands about.

Scott watched in horror as his friend basically dug a grave for herself.

"I thought that, **_you_** of all people would know, that opposites attract." Delphine stated turning to leave

"Shit, sorry Delphine. I don't know why I said that. Sorry" Cosima pleaded grabbing the taller woman's wrist stopping her for leaving.

"Please stay, I'll buy you a birthday drink and you haven't even seen Scott's moves yet" Cosima used her best puppy dog eyes hoping that it would somehow work in a dimly light night club after basically insulting her best friend and herself.

"Ok" Delphine sighed

"Ok" Cosima parroted back smiling.

"Let's see these moves then Scott" Delphine said grabbing his hands leading him further into the dance floor, Cosima following behind wishing it was her that was getting dragged by the blonde. She knows that was a close call, her own frustrations surfacing at her realisation that she didn't really know the French girl at all.

Cosima skirted around the blonde. Delphine joined her and Scott's hands as she danced under his arms and the pair looked like children at wedding pushing and pulling each other in, circling each other, Delphine spun under his arm again as the DJ remixed the song with more up tempo beat, the French girl pulled out his hand as she moved her body to the beat "Come on" She called to Scott to move as he awkwardly moved his body, Delphine laughed at his awkwardness. Delphine pulled her pointing fingers making them dance, Scott instantly joined in, this was more of his dancing style as he started to deal the cards and soon he was pretending to lasso Delphine.

Cosima was amazed as the hard exterior that Cosima had grew a custom to have completely faded away and the same dorky Delphine was still hidden in there, the blazer was truly gone tonight.

Delphine made herself look like a massive dork just to put Scott at ease, the pair laughed as they lassoed Cosima over to them, the smaller girl jumped into their bodies as they threw their hands up in the air flowing to the beat.

* * *

The threesome danced in a small huddle as they all laughed freely now, the atmosphere changing with much less tension between the two women as they danced around each other, purposely bumping hips and ass into each other, Delphine flipping her hair to one side licking her lips as her own hands travelled up and down her body. Cosima's throat instantly going dry as she watched Delphine closely the lights highlighting Delphine's body perfectly.

Cosima wet her own lips as her body made its way to dance next to the long limbed beauty just about to make contact with the tall blonde smiling at her.

When she saw a pair of perfectly manicured hands wrap around the blonde's waist, Cosima rolled her eyes, what was up with the universe tonight. Cosima thought stepping back continuing to dance with Scott but watching the two blondes interacting with each other out the corner of her eye

"Finally, I thought that you had left me" Krystal exhaled composing herself.

"Non, I could see you for here, I was watching you the whole time." The other blonde answered

"The whole time?" Krystal asked her mouth falling open in shock

"Oui, the whole time" Delphine smirked then laughing.

Krystal's whole mouth fell open smiling, bringing her clutch up to smack Delphine's body with it as the taller woman made faces at her friend, both laughing at each other.

"Krystal this is Cosima and Scott" Delphine tugging Krystal closer to them.

The two scientists both smiled and waved awkwardly

"Hey, I've heard so much about you guys" Krystal hugged them both. Looking at her friend and then to the smaller girl with the glasses and back again, as her friend bite into her lip never leaving Cosima's eyes as the dreaded girl wet her lips eyes focused on the French woman's mouth.

"Scott? Do you want to go get some more drinks with me?" Krystal took the boy away from the crazy eye sex that was happening in the middle of the dance floor, pushing Delphine into the shorter girl as she past with the geeky boy behind her.

Both girls looked around each other. This is what they both wanted, but now that they were alone it was somehow awkward, each woman smiled as Cosima started to flow with the music displaying her moves for Delphine, her red dress clinging tightly to her body, dreads swinging around as her whole body captured the rhythm and beat of the bass. Her arms dancing with the lasers, hips swaying back and forth, she would drop to the floor arms still above her head coming up and pushing her ass out to rest on the taller girl's body.

The two girls moved together, grinding on each other. Delphine placed her hands on Cosima's hips applying pressure to move them in small fast circles so Cosima's ass pressed right into Delphine's centre. Delphine's hands stayed on her hips as Cosima move her hands up to wrap around the taller woman's neck, tilting her neck as the blonde grazed her mouth over the new exposed area. Cosima could hear and feel her hot breath on her skin as she felt Delphine's long fingers lightly touch her thighs, spreading them slightly, pressing her body even closer to Cosima's, no air could get between the couple as they grind together, teasing each other with soft touches and slow seductive movements.

Delphine grazed down her throat with her mouth a little open just enough for her tongue to peck out and taste the salty skin Cosima hummed in appreciation one of arm dropping down from Delphine's neck to reach down and squeeze the blondes round perfect ass, making the blonde buzz with pleasure. Her teeth pinching the side of Cosima's jaw line moaning as Cosima's ass rubbed against Delphine's groin, both girls breathing heavy as their bodies became hyper sensitive to each other's touch. Delphine sucked down on Cosima's neck, tongue licking up the vibrating girl's throat nipping and sucking at her earlobe "have to touch myself to pretend you're there" purring the song lyrics into Cosima's ear, as Cosima brought her hand up to hold the back of Delphine's neck as she turned her head opening her eyes to find Delphine's eyes burning with desire, checks flushed mouth a gape, chest heaving. The tip of Cosima's tongue traced over Delphine's lips before slowly dipping into her open mouth and coming out as the blondes hands moved roughly up her body grasping her, turning her around to face her panting heavy, both craving each other's taste, body and heat. When their mouths finally met, both groaned in pleasure, soft wet lips moved together teeth pinching at lips and tongues sweeping over the roof of Cosima's mouth as Delphine deepened the kiss lowering her head to gain full access to her mouth, the kisses grew more passionate and sloppy as the gave into their want.

As they parted for oxygen Cosima groan out a fuck as Delphine moved to captured Cosima's earlobe in her mouth again. Cosima opened her eyes as the wetness pooled in-between her legs and was hit by the fast lights and her ears filled with the music, Cosima blinked again realising where they were and what they were doing and that's your boss Cosima, stop. Her brain called out to her but it was hard to when Delphine's mouth felt so much better than what she imagine, her tongue. God her tongue. Cosima sucked it into her mouth, biting the blonde woman's bottom lip as they came up for oxygen again, Cosima stepped back this time, each girl a tad embarrassed as they realised that they were still in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by a bunch of sweaty bodies.

Cosima giggled putting her hands around Delphine's neck

"That did just happen right, you are actually here? Because if I wake up in Scott's apartment. I'm gonna be hella pissed" the brunette said in her ear

"Non, it happened. Unless we are in each other's dream?" Delphine smiled

"Confession I dream about you a lot" Cosima smirked

"Me too. If we are confessing, I've wanted to do that for a very long time" Delphine expressed through a half smile wishing she hadn't waited this long.

"Me too" Cosima searched the blondes face; gulping "I want to do it again" as Delphine moved in again "Just not here" Cosima grinned.

"Wait" Delphine moved out the tangled limbs to look around for Krystal, knowing she would be close by like she was. Delphine found her friends on the stools that looked down on the dance floor; Cosima got jerked around to meet the friends they abandoned

"Finished?" Krystal asked grinning from ear to ear Scott's face similar picture.

"We are leaving" Delphine using her authoritative tone that Cosima knew too well, it was the one she would use when her reports were late or they had missed something in the lab.

"What? No you can't, Delphine." Krystal jumped off her stool not very gracefully grabbing Delphine's arm before she could get away.

"You can't leave me where with a complete stranger, I mean he could do anything to me" Krystal yelled over the music. Delphine dropped Cosima's hand as putting both her hands on her best friend's cheeks "You will be fine, Scott is harmless. He is a perfect gentlemen he would not do anything strange to you." Delphine reassured her friend; as Krystal slowly started too nod her head

"Ok, go have sex" she smiled hugging her friend, Delphine kissed her and went over to Scott "You look after her, or else" Scott swallowed nodding, knowing Delphine was not joking.

The girls exited the club, holding on to each other as made their way over to the taxi rank, chittering as the ground was covered already in a light frost.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine pushed open her apartment door, inviting her crush into her house on her birthday, who liked her back; Delphine silently thanked the gods for making Cosima drag Scott out. The butterflies in her stomach grew as her friends words repeated over and over, go have sex.

Delphine had slept with both sexes before and she knew she wanted to have sex with Cosima but did Cosima even want to have sex with her. _No she definitely did_. Delphine thought taking a deep breath as her anxiety swam around body.

"Wow" Cosima took in the blonde's large immaculate apartment, pulling off her high heeled boots putting them next to Delphine's noticing all the different styles and colours of shoes on the shoe rack.

"Their Krystal's, mostly" Delphine called from the fridge watching the brunette move through her home

"Do you want something to eat? Or Drink?" Delphine asked studying her

"Just water thanks "Cosima turned facing Delphine with a tight lipped smile.

Delphine nodded, taking two glasses down and searching for paracetamol so she wouldn't wake up with a banging headache in the morning, even though she was feeling fairly sober.

Delphine held out the glass for Cosima as she joined her, as Cosima admired all the different pictures of a younger Delphine stuck up around the house.

"You play the trumpet?" Cosima chuckled sipping her water; the blonde chuckled next to her

"Played, yes and also the cello, guitar and piano" Delphine sat down on the couch sitting cross legged

"I play the ukulele, we should totally do a duet together" Cosima swallowed as the blonde's ivory skin shone brightly against the dark leather couch. Delphine patted the space next to her wanting Cosima to be close to her again.

Cosima sat crossed legged facing Delphine, pushing and stretching her dress as it exposed more of her thighs, as her back hunched exposing more of her cleavage.

"So did you go to band camp or something?" Cosima snorted

"No" Delphine laughed, leaning towards Cosima's ear whispering in her ear conspiratorially

"I am an expert at all things" brushing her cheek against the fine hairs on her face, making Cosima's whole body tingle as her voice dripped with seduction.

"Really" Cosima wiggled her eyebrows her tongue poking out behind her teeth as grinned

Delphine shook her head giggling "What about you?"

"Am I an expert at all things?

Delphine hummed sipping on her water.

"Considering all those reports you send back, I'm going to say no" Cosima answered

"You stopped talking to me" Delphine's voice barely a whisper, the tension between the two changing instantly.

The brunette's eyes dropped down to her fidgeting hands, sucking in the air between her teeth and releasing it in a big sigh

"Yeah about that, I am sorry but when you got transferred over to our department, it was like wow, finally a girl like me, you know. You laughed at all my science puns, you're totally gorgeous and you are the most intelligent person I know, we were like the perfect team. Then one day I walked in and you weren't there, you just left. You didn't even tell me that you got a promotion; I had to hear about from Scott. I thought we were closer than that, but obviously you didn't think so, that's why. I know, it's stupid but that's it" Cosima shrugged slowly searching her face for her reaction.

"I wanted to…" Delphine bite her lip hands going to push her hair out of habit when she was nervous but her hair was still pinned up. Delphine scrunched her eyes shut, taking her own deep breath before speaking.

"…Cosima. I feel the same about you, and I do think we are close; You and Scott are the only friends I have apart from Krystal. The reason I didn't tell you in person was a selfish reason, I could not bare to look into your eyes and tell you because I would see that I was making a huge mistake." Delphine voice breaking

"Being the director of a multi-million science research facilitate is rather, dull. Boring actually. All I do is attend meetings and listen to men thinking they can rule the world. I would much rather be in the chill zone with you. I miss your science puns. I miss you Cosima." Delphine held back her tears but her voice trembled.

"I miss you too" Cosima laughed as a tear dripped down her cheek "Obvs" Delphine reached her hand up wiping away the stray tears, cradling her head in her hand. The blondes thumb traced over the brunettes lip, as she bite her own lip before finally pressing their lips together. It was slow. As their lips parted taking the soft lip in between her own as the kiss grew more urgent; Cosima pulled the blonde's bottom lip quickly brushing her tongue on her teeth wanting access to her mouth, the blonde granted access for Cosima's tongue to explore as their tongues stroked each other's tasting coaxing, sinking deeper into each other.

Delphine's fingers lightly trailed down Cosima's throat, dancing along her collar bone as finding the soft flesh of her breasts. She found herself falling backwards as the smaller girl pushed her down, their lips detaching as Delphine unfolded her legs creating space for her body to fill.

They looked at each other once more, as the blondes hand came up again to trace lines on the smaller girls face enticing her back to her mouth, Cosima stopped the hand with her own placing feather light kisses to the tips as Delphine watched in rapture, as her eyes darkened the brunette nipped at her thumb sucking into her mouth, causing the blonde beneath her to groan.

The blonde sat up. Cosima now straddled her upper thighs as the blonde's tongue entered her mouth licking the roof, coming in and out of her mouth, licking over her lips, nibbling down her jaw to her pulse point on her neck sucking and biting hard to leave a mark. "Oh fuck" Cosima's hips started to move in small circles as her head fell back enjoying her mouth on her neck moving down to her collar bone, tongue tracing the protruding bone pulling the skin into her mouth, Cosima's hips moved more rapidly, as the blonde had her breasts in her hands, cupping kneading them through the red fabric of her dress. Cosima cast her head forward again groaning into the blonde's waiting mouth; Delphine pushed the brunette off her roughly causing her to gasp in surprise looking at the taller girl through lidded eyes as she hovered over the smaller scientist. Cosima's body was throbbing with pleasure as blonde whispered "Come" into her ear peppering her face and neck with little kisses as the blonde stood, pulling her off the couch.

Cosima followed on wobbly legs to the French scientist's room; Delphine turned on her light dimming it to cast a light glow, turning to face one another, the blonde smirked to herself already seeing the red patches on her skin she bite her lip as she thought of other places she would like to mark. "We don't have to, you know do anything" Cosima said mistaking her lip bite for trepidation. Delphine reached over her shoulder "I have been thinking about fucking you ever since I met you. I'm not stopping now." Letting the straps to her play suit fall away as it fell down her body leaving her body in black and red lace underwear.

Cosima moaned at the sight of the blonde, the wetness between her legs growing, becoming uncomfortable as she crashed her body into hers, teeth and lips sloppy saliva leaving hot trails lips swollen and bruised. Delphine's hands searched for the zip to her dress as Cosima scraped her blunt nails down the long pale back, cupping and squeezing the perfectly round ass; she could smell the blondes scent, walking her over to the bed. The blonde moved up the bed as Cosima searched for zip at the back of dress, the blonde sat up panting waiting, the brunette lifted her armpit to find the zip there, Cosima pulled dress over her head finding the blondes hands pulling the dress away roughly. Cosima crawled over the blonde, exploring her body with her mouth, teething pulling at the porcelain skin Cosima wrapped her hand the back of her back undoing her bra, pulling the offending garment away as she grasped one breast as she flicked her tongue over the soft delicate flesh taking a perky pink nipple into her mouth sucking as the blonde squirmed, her fingers trying to undo the smaller girls bra.

The woman on top released her nipple with a pop as she sat up and unclasped her own bra, "These too" panted Delphine yanking down her underwear.

Delphine felt her wet sex on her thigh, their scents mingling together. Their hips moved together in circles, bumping and grinding as the blonde captured her thigh in-between her legs as Cosima sucked, flicked and pinged her nipples.

It was too much; her eyes rolling back at the sensations their thrusts became more rapid trying to create some friction, the blonde digging her finger nails into her back as she rolled them over. She wasted no time in spreading the dreaded girl's legs, scraping her nail down her inner thighs feeling her wetness

"You're so wet for me" Delphine moved down her wriggling body, Cosima mumbled fuck and Delphine's name over and over again until finally her tongue licked up her dripping cunt both whimpering as Delphine's tongue touched her clit, flicking the swollen bundle of nerves over and over, her nose buried deep in her soaked pussy.

Cosima's hips started move as Delphine's hands held them down, the thighs around her ears began to shake as she cried out in ecstasy, her orgasm hitting her fast.

As the blonde took one last lick causing her to spasm, Cosima grabbed her face bringing their lips back together tasting herself on the blonde, as the blonde spread her legs with knees as she lowered her cunt onto Cosima's.

Delphine moved her hips experimentally, hitting all the right spots. She done this again, as the girls fervently swapped saliva, as Cosima gripped her hips the two girls opened their eyes as the tightness built in their abdomens, sweaty foreheads pressed into each other, their eyes and mouths opening and closing as their cunts brushed together, the blonde picking up the pace as she thrust into Cosima riding her hard, pushing her right up into the headboard. Delphine's orgasm shot through her whole body, her head falling back as the woman underneath her held her hips, Delphine started shaking, the smaller girl panicked thinking it was tears but as she lifted her head up she had the biggest smile on her face.

Delphine rolled off her sweaty body to lie next to her as they kissed slowly, both coming down from their intense high.

Cosima had her head on Delphine's chest as sleep was settling into their bodies

"Cosima…"

"Mhhh"

Will you be here in the morning?"

Cosima's eyes opened at the question "Do you want me to be?" her heart beating faster in her chest

"Bien sûr" placing a kissing on the top of her head

Cosima snuggled closer into the blonde pressing a kiss to her jawline

"sommeil chéri" Delphine murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Delphine's eyelashes fluttered as the bright morning light shone through her curtains, the sounds of speedy traffic and the outside world becoming clearer as her body slowly woke from slumber. The room infused with a heavy scent of sex as it lingered around the room with rumpled sheets and pillows scattered around the floor with disregarded pieces of clothing.

Delphine smiled as she felt the brunette's finger tips lightly trace up and down her arm causing the blonde to get goose bumps as her body shivered with the delicate caress. Cosima continued to explore the blonde's body with light touches; she had dreamed about this so many times never did she think that it would actually happen.

Cosima woke up and stared at the sleeping goddess that lay in the morning glow as her golden hair reflected the light, almost making a halo, she chuckled softly to herself not wanting to disturb her. Delphine's body pale shimmering with the white sheet only covering her torso, she watched her chest rise and fall with the heaviness of sleep her, pink parted lips puffing out her sleeping breaths, her eyelids twitching in a dreamy state.

Cosima slowly brought up her hand as a finger mapped out along her collarbone feeling the groove of her bone to the blemished bruised skin that peppered her elongated neck down to her perky breasts, her fingertips lightly tracing freckles and moles up and down her arm.

That's when she noticed the blondes smile on her lips. Cosima mirrored her smile as she softly brought her lips down to the French woman's

"Morning" she whispered gently placing small kisses on her cheek.

Delphine opened her eyes chuckling wriggled half underneath Cosima.

Cosima dropped to the near side of the pillow they were sharing, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Delphine's face broke into a huge grin and she brought up her hands to cover her own face peeking through the gaps of her fingers too see Cosima grinning back her.

Cosima moved her hands on top of Delphine's bringing them away from her, but the blonde swiftly moved to cover her face further into the pillow as her cheeks had flushed a tinge of pink.

"Delphine" Cosima spoke trying to coax the girl into turning her head to look at her.

"C'mon" she spoke again, pinching her hips running her fingers over her ribs as the blonde yelped into the pillow. Cosima smirked as pinched and nipped the blonde's skin tickling her as she screamed out in laughter turning to meet Cosima's eye.

Cosima quickly trapped her head in-between her forearms as she laid them flat out on the pillow, with her body hovering above the blonde's.

"Bonjour mon Coeur" Delphine finally spoke never leaving the brunettes hazel eyes, kissing her arms that had trapped her head.

"son un beau matin et je suis si heureux que vous êtes ici avec moi." Delphine spoke softly. ( _its a beautiful morning and I am so glad you are here with me)_

Cosima hummed lowering her weight tangling their limbs "I have no idea what you said." She giggled brushing her nose with Delphine's, kissing her with a slow deliberate passion "But it totally turns me on" sighing into a more heated kiss as their lips parted.

Delphine pulled the smaller girl into her body, moaning as their bare chests came together. Cosima's hips started to move in a circular motion as the blondes come up to meet her own. Both girls gasped smiling in pleasure, Cosima planted kisses around Delphine's neck. The blonde winced jerking out of touch. "Shit sorry"

"I think you have marked my neck enough" Delphine said cupping and stroking Cosima's back.

"Well I'll just have to mark you somewhere else then "Cosima said with a glint in her eyes and mischievous grin. The smaller girl unwrapped the sheet that was tangled the blonde's legs. She stroked up and down the smooth planes of pale skin watching as the little hairs stood tall with anticipation. Her lips trailed up her legs, giving extra attention to scars and freckles that she found on her way as she approach her inner thigh she could smell the blonde's arousal. Cosima tasted the hot sweaty skin, sucking and licking as the blonde writhed under her. Cosima looked up meeting her eyes, as Delphine bite her lip. Cosima touched her outer lips savouring the taste of Delphine's wetness; Cosima's tongue came out again parting her lips drinking her in.

"Oh merde" Delphine squealed.

* * *

Both girls lay out across the bed panting, breathing heavily. Both faces flushed red with sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Delphine's hair spread out, wild curls slightly damp on her fore head as Cosima lay next to Delphine her dreads pushed on top of her head that must of happened in-between the various and vigorous sex that just happened.

"You know this is the most I've moved on a Sunday in years" Cosima turned around lying flat on her stomach looking into Delphine's glazed eyes entwining their fingers. Delphine hummed in agreement putting a petite kiss on Cosima's hand

"I could stay like this forever." She closed her eyes resting her head on Delphine's bosom both just basking in the quiet only hearing each other's breath, soon their breathing was in sync as their eyes became heavy.

* * *

Cosima lay across the bed horizontally with blankets piled on top of her small body as the cold winter air made its presence known, turning to snuggle closer into the blonde's body she was met with emptiness. She stretched out her arm blindly searching for her body, her eyes shot open, sitting up quickly in the middle of the bed searching for her glasses that were perched on the bed side unit sitting on top of the blurry clock radio. As her eyes adjusted she looked around the room, her clothes were nowhere to be seen but she noted a neatly folded stack on a chair, the pillows are now back in their rightful place also. She tucked the blanket under her arm, the wooden floor nipping her feet she peaked into the woman's bathroom for a sign but nope. "Put these on and come out" the note lay on top of the clothing, with Delphine's neatly italic script that Cosima was jealous of, her writing was hilly with a mixture of capitals and small letter casing. She picked up the clothing examining the pieces Delphine had left for her, a long patterned woollen jumper, black leggings, and big fluffy socks.

* * *

Cosima peeked out the door way, tilting her head to look around for Delphine before coming out of her room. The balloons still scratted along the floor but all the pictures of a younger Delphine were nowhere to be seen. A huge Christmas tree stood tall in front of the large windows with boxes and sacks of decorations beside it Cosima crept further into the large open room shuffling her feet across the dark wooden floor boards. Cosima sucked in breath, not really knowing what to do and unable to spot Delphine she swallowed hard, calling out a soft "hello?"

"You're up!" Delphine popped out smiling softly as moved back behind the piece of wall that hide her from Cosima's view.

Cosima followed where Delphine was in the kitchen watching a pot boil as she grated a block of cheese

"I hope you like tomato and cheese pasta with garlic bread" Delphine looked over her shoulder stopping grating to place a kiss on the top of the brunettes head, Cosima leaned into Delphine happy to be back in her warmth.

"Yeah, how could you not like it?" Cosima said leaning against the counter picking up the pasta sauce reading the label as the blonde moved to drain the pasta in the sink.

"What kind of pasta is that?" Cosima laughed in disbelief at the packet next to the sauce, examining it more closing pouring some of the dry pasta on to her hand.

"Oh my god, Delphine!" Cosima laughed harder

"What you have never had penis shaped pasta before?" asking with a straight face

"Letters, numbers, hoops, princesses maybe but never in my thirty one years of life have I had penis shaped pasta!"

Delphine chuckled at Cosima's exasperated list as she poured the grated cheese into the pot giving it mix as the cheese melted in.

"So do you only buy erotic pasta shapes? Or?" Cosima moving out of the blondes' way as opened up the oven, checking on the garlic bread.

"No it was a birthday present from Krystal, do you want a drink?" Not waiting for answer she pulled out two glasses "Could you get the bowls out?" The blonde opened a bottle of wine filling the two glasses, setting them down on the coffee table in living room, she moved swiftly back through to the kitchen watching Cosima open and shut cupboards looking for the bowls "that one" Delphine pointed turning off the oven and the stove.

"Wow I still can't believe that was only yesterday, like this feels totally domestic already" Cosima said, not thinking about had just slipped out her mouth or even to bother to watch Delphine's reaction, she simply dropped down the bowls as Delphine spooned the pasta in and sprinkled more cheese on top. The blonde reached around Cosima getting another bowl and a plate over for the garlic bread, as Cosima pulled out spoons and carried their bowls over to the coffee table, sitting herself down as the blonde followed the garlic bread.

Delphine sat crossed legged on the couch taking a small sip of the red wine "It does" looking up over her eyelashes at Cosima whose mouth twitched into a small smile. "Yeah it does"

* * *

"Wow does dick always taste this good?" Cosima said bringing another mountain covered spoon to her mouth.

Delphine nearly choked on her food as splattered and stuttered "No" before swallowing bursting out into a coughing laughing mess.

After she calmed herself wiping her eyes " ** _So_** you have never" Delphine paused as Cosima gave her a stoic stare waiting for her to continue, she enjoyed watching the normally very in control doctor get flustered. Cosima shook her head gathering more pasta on her spoon "Never even experimented?" Delphine brought the food to her own mouth as she waited for Cosima's reply.

"Well I mean I've kissed and made out with boys. Nothing too serious, I could never picture myself ever being with a boy and whenever they would get their dicks out I would be like put that thing back where it came from or so help me" Cosima sniggered "So never ever have I had sex with a boy" she grinned.

"So, what about you? When did you realise that you liked girls instead of boys?"

"I like both actually. But I think it was at boarding school-"

"Shut up you went to boarding school! Did you practice French kissing with other girls?" Cosima exclaimed excitedly dropping her now empty bowl on the coffee table.

Sitting on her knees pulling the hem of Delphine's long white sleep shirt Delphine slowly nodded her head biting her lip as her cheeks tanned a shade of rose "Hmm Dr Cormier did you have a special uniform?" Delphine giggled on Cosima's shoulder as she relaxed into the smaller woman's body "Oui" she husked.

Cosima groaned "Were you a naughty little girl?" pulling arms tightly around Delphine's neck "Non" Delphine giggled harder, struggling out of the vice grip "We are not doing this" Standing up taking the bowls to the kitchen.

"I was just joking around Delphine" Cosima whined following after her

"I know but it doesn't really do it for me, I don't see the appeal" Delphine babbled washing the bowls lifting her arms as Cosima's wrapped hers around her waist.

"So you have never crushed on a teacher or anything before?"

"Non. All my teachers and professors were really old. And I went to a Catholic boarding school, Cosima, so my uniform is not at all what you are imagining." Delphine turned in the embrace gazing down at the smaller girl with a smile on her lips.

"Hmmm Well I'm not sure, maybe I should see a picture or something. You know, just to stop, my imagination running wild" Cosima's eyes wiggled trapping Delphine, standing on her tip-toes "I know where you are ticklish" she whispered bringing her hands up around the French woman's waist fingers teasing the torso.

"No Cosima" Delphine screeched running away from her around the kitchen island

"You have been naughty Delphine, you need to punished" Cosima ran after with her fingers out grabbing the doctor's hips and waist whenever she was close. The blonde ran out of the kitchen area towards the living room Cosima was hot on heels. Delphine raced around the coffee table, Cosima stood at one side and Delphine at the bottom side

"You can't escape me" Cosima pants side stepping into whatever way was going to run

"Watch me" the blonde retorted running across the couch just missing Cosima's clutches running back to the kitchen islands, Delphine fought off Cosima's arm as she tickled her ribs the blonde picked up her pace as she move around the coffee table again, this time Cosima chased her around the surface, Cosima's finger tips brushing her back ribs. Delphine stepped out of the circular motion that they were both following. The laughing and the heavy breathing filled the apartment until a loud thud stopped the giggling,

"Oh shit" Cosima said as her the side of her body made contact with the hard floor

"Are you alright?" Delphine asked coming closer, knowing Cosima's tickling was no longer a threat to her.

Cosima sat up adjusting her glasses as the taller woman bent forward holding her stomach as she roared with laughter, Cosima couldn't help join in the blonde's infectious laugh.

"I'm sorry." Delphine exhaled "But you just went down" continuing to laugh "It was like out of a cartoon. Oh my gosh" Delphine chuckled as Cosima beamed back at her, bum shuffling on the wooden surface hands wrapping around Delphine's knee trying to pull her down into her lap. The blonde tumbled down into her lap, giggling into her neck unable to stop herself. Cosima stroked the back of her head tangling her hands in the wild curls "You think this is **_SO_** funny huh? Cosima prodded "Or was this part of my plan all along" Cosima whispered as she twisted the doctor to the floor pinning her arms above her head. Delphine gasped in shock at her fast movements all the hilarity stopped in that instant, the atmosphere changing becoming dense and thick with tension. Both women staring in awe closing gradually closing the gap between them.

"Hey, aww you guys are _so_ cute" Krystal walked in with a bunch of shopping bags kicking off her shoes, hooking her jacket up.

Cosima hopped off the blonde, standing awkwardly, as Delphine made her way to see what Krystal had bought.

"Don't look in my bags" Krystal quickly intercepting the bags and running to her room with them.

"My Christmas presents" Delphine slyly smirked pulling Cosima along to the couch

"No its not" Krystal sassed coming out her room with very large pink bunny slippers on her feet, the ears flapping up and down with every step she took, plonking down on the couch reaching over of the wine bottle, drinking from the bottle "Hmm this is good, is the bottle that I got for your birthday?" Delphine nodded "I saved a bowl of pasta for you"

"I've already ate, but I'll take it to work with me tomorrow. You're still picking me up after work, right. Or do you have plans now"

"No, I'm still picking you" Delphine smiled as Krystal took another drink. Cosima fiddled with her fingers

"So working tomorrow's going to be interesting" Krystal grinned

"No, it's business as usual" Delphine spoke in curt voice, making Cosima shudder and wince. The playful, smiley, Delphine that she had grown familiar with had disappeared.

The atmosphere turning awkward

"Soo Cosima what are you doing for Christmas?" Krystal enquired

"Well my family have a lodge down in Calgary"

So do you ski?"

"No, I don't have the best co-ordination skills so I mostly sledge. My sister does though, my other sister ice-skates and my other sister she just eats the stuff." Cosima chuckled picturing her sister. Delphine laughing at the co-ordination comment.

"Three sisters, you are so lucky to have siblings, you will always have a best friend" Krystal spoke

"Yeah, I'm a quadruplet, so it just like talking to another version of me" Cosima returned the beautiful smile as Krystal looked more amazed with Cosima. Delphine smiled at Cosima already knowing this information as she had asked for two days off before they officially broke off for Christmas and working with Cosima in the lab she had heard many stories about her weird and wacky sisters.

"What about you guys? What are you doing for Christmas?" Cosima enquires

"Oh just a quiet one, just us two"

Oh. Do you not go to France?" she questioned the doctor finally looking at her

"Just the two of us" taking the bottle of wine out of her friends grasp taking a long drink,

Krystal intervening again "I think it's completely fascinating how everybody has their own little Christmas traditions. We normally go around the winter wonderland and then see a show at night, then on Christmas Eve morning we will start preparing the dinner, after that's done, we sit in our Christmas jumpers watching all the classics, you know. Then we go to midnight mass come back and sleep then it's Christmas day" Krystal sighed happily

"It's dirty dancing this year, I am so excited, and last year we saw the Lion King. We both cried when Mufasa died, it was so moving." Fanning her face, to stop her tears slipping out

"Wow never had you pegged as a musical loving gal" Cosima said wiggling her eyebrows at her

"Did you not cry when Mufasa died? Not even as a child?" Delphine asked

"Yeah it was so sad, when they decided to stop drawing him" Cosima chuckled at her own joke

The two blondes gasped, giving the brunette a stunned stare neither laughing at Cosima's joke

"Erm..Yeah I was never into Disney or musicals actually. But my sister Alison loves them; she was in one just recently at the community theatre. Blood ties?" Cosima's hands became more animated trying to keep the conversation up

"Never heard of it" Delphine spoke, the other blonde shook her head signalling to Cosima that she also had never had heard of it.

"So, Oh my god, is that the time? I should get going" Cosima stood abruptly walking to take her shoes off the stand, rolling the fluffy socks into a ball putting her high heels on.

"Cosima? What are you doing?"

"Going home Delphine, it's nine o'clock, I have to be at work in like ten hours plus I've still got to read over this report and my boss is a real tight ass. She also has this really tight ass I mean it's so-" Cosima was hit by a cushion before she could finish her sentence with Krystal laughing at their antics.

Delphine rolled her eyes, moving to her bedroom, bringing out a bag with all of Cosima's clothing, grabbing her coat.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes? Half an hour depending on the roads" Delphine called to Krystal, pushing Cosima out the door.

"Ok be careful. It was nice meeting you Cosima" Krystal shouted before the door shut.

* * *

The car journey was in comfortable silence, Delphine would sometimes mumble along to the music that played in a quiet murmur, following her GPS to Cosima's apartment.

The silence became heavier as Delphine stopped the car outside the brunette's building. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter

"Cosima, you understand, people at work can't know this ever happened. Tomorrow we will behave as normal. Nobody can suspect anything between us."

Cosima's eyes glossed over as she listened to the harsh tone of the French woman's voice, she trapped her bottom lip in between her teeth to stop it quivering. She had been so stupid she thought Delphine had a good time with her, that maybe they could've maybe done it again, but with less alcohol next time.

"But I did have a really good time with you Cosima, maybe in the holidays we could do something one day."

Cosima looked up with wide eyes a beam forming on her lips.

"Yeah, Totally" Cosima reached down for her bag, pushing the door open

"Okay" Delphine smiled placing a kiss on the side of her mouth. Cosima pushed herself out of the car, just about to shut the car door

"Oh Cosima, don't be late tomorrow or I may have to punish you" Delphine smirked reversing away.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosima pushed passed the slow walkers in her way, looking briefly at her phone to check her timing five minutes late already, she picked up her pace with a skip to her step moving off the congested street to front of her place of work. She looked up at the glass tall building, taking two stairs at a time she ran through the revolving door uncaring about anybody else, scanning her pass to sign herself in she swiftly made her way through the clinical corridors turning to descend down the dark brick stairs to the old wing of the building, her lab was basically in the basement. Cosima was panting as reached her and Scott's lab door scanning the security lock, taking a long deep breath waiting for the green light pushing the heavy metal door open.

"Did I beat her?" she asked dropping all her bags down, hanging her winter clothing on the hook, swapping her jacket for a lab coat.

"Beat who?" She could hear the smile in the French woman's accent; Cosima wanted to smile too but instead turned and rolled her eyes at her boss.

"You are late. Again. I do hope you have your report on the epigenetics of clone cells ready, because Rachel Duncan is coming and has requested a meeting, you have an hour." Delphine smiled tapping her fingernails across the metallic table nudging Cosima's shoulder as she passed leaving the lab.

Cosima was filled with rage and lust, she knew that have just grabbed Delphine's wrist and pinned her to door frame, and so easily got her to reschedule that meeting with the touch of her tongue and fingertips on her skin, but she had to carry on as normal.

Delphine was just pretending to be a bitch; she doesn't actually mean it, Cosima reminded herself as groaned lying across the small mustard coloured couch, removing her glasses to rub her eyes and temples thinking about what she was going to say.

* * *

"Are you coming to this meeting?" Cosima huffed sitting up to see her friend munching on a cereal bar.

"Delphine just mentioned you." Scott said in-between bites, swallowing before speaking again "What you gonna say?" Clearing the crumbs of his lab coat, moving into the chill zone to see Cosima fully "I have no idea" She sighed bringing out her laptop out of her bag and starting it up. Scott moved beside her, grasping her shoulder slightly "We'll do it together, team science mega force, right" He grinned and Cosima nodded bringing her hand to her mouth as they both read the computer screen. Expect they were really not team science mega force, not anymore Cosima thought they are more like team science Delphine was the mega and the force and she sits up the stairs now in a fancy office that overlooks the whole city, while they are still stuck in the basement.

Cosima made her way up the stairs, going at a snail's pace compared to just twenty minutes ago, what the heck, did that just happen. Her body buzzed and fluttered around her small heels clicking on the hard white flooring standing at the printer queue trying to look through the glass panels to see inside Delphine's office but due to her height and the angle she could not see.

She typed in her I.D number and password bringing up the document she needed to print, she hit the button and waited, as the queue of people huffed watching the endless number of sheets of paper. She muttered a sorry, noticing it was the tiny platinum blonde, with sea blue eyes on the front desk.

"Hey Shay" Cosima smirked walking over to her desk, knowing the small blonde would tell her anything she wanted to know with the right smile.

"Hey Cosima, what brings you out of your dungeon?" Shay beamed happy to be distracted from the phones and paper work.

"Oh Delphine like demanded this report for me, she only gave me like half an hour to do it as well." Cosima moaned to the younger girl, "What a bitch" Shay said shaking her head with disbelief.

"I know, so, I was thinking I could maybe get her back, but I would need your help" Cosima smirked leaning down on the desk, tongue behind her teeth smiling as the younger girl quirked her eyebrows

"What did you have in mind?" Shay replied with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Well I thought I could mess with her schedule, like put me and then not show up under like a false name obviously, or I could show up and be like you're late Dr Cormier I requested this meeting to discuss how much a bitch you are"

"Oh my god, Cosima" Shay laughed, "Okay yeah, just don't get me fried okay." The smaller blonde brought up Delphine's work schedule turning the computer screen so Cosima could see, but the doctor's schedule was fully booked, the only time slot available would be during lunch and she hoped that Delphine would still come down to the lab as that's what she normally do anyways.

"How about tomorrow?" Cosima asked, they both studied the schedule "Cosima Niehaus! That's your printing finished" a voice boomed, Cosima held up two fingers to Shay as walked to get her papers. She stapled them and put them in a binder ready for this meeting.

Cosima noticed a new atmosphere when she looked up two men stood at the side of a small woman, in a crisp cut white skirt and top. Her heels clicked with every footstep, her bobbed hair not one single strand moved as she walked. Even though she was similar in height to Cosima she never looked up to anybody. Cosima never saw her face but Delphine moved from her desk to meet her as the two men stood outside her office doorway. Cosima gulped, that was Rachel Duncan, _oh geez_ she so was not needing this today.

"Hey who's was that?" Cosima asked already knowing the answer but she just wanted shay to confirm it.

"Rachel Duncan, honestly if you think that Dr Cormier has a stick up her ass, then you have not seen anything like her." Shay said as Cosima observed the two interact at the desk.

"She doesn't seem too bad, I mean they are both smiling. That's a good sign, right?" turning back to face Shay

"Yeah, but I think, they are totally doing it" Shay whispered.

"What, why would you think that?"Cosima asked with jealously and anger laced in her voice

"Because, when Marion was in charge, Rachel would air kiss her cheeks. But with Delphine she actually kisses her cheeks. Plus I've never seen her smile or laugh this much when Marion had meetings with her." Shay finished.

"That doesn't mean they are having sex, Shay." Cosima huffed, done with this conversation the idea or thought of Delphine getting touched by anybody else but her made her skin crawl, which was ridiculous because it was like one night, okay one and half but still. Cosima had a very possessive side and she marked Delphine that night, made her's, she wanted to barge straight into that office and grab Delphine by the lapels of her blazer and push her down on that desk and show Miss Duncan that Delphine was off limits. She was hers.

* * *

However Cosima took a deep breath and pushed the glass door open as the laughter and easy atmosphere instantly died with her presence.

"Cosima Niehaus this is Rachel Duncan" Delphine introduced. Cosima waved with her free hand, Rachel just looked her lips twitched in the corners off her mouth but she just stared at the dreadlocked scientist. Unimpressed.

Cosima sat down opposite Rachel with Delphine in the middle of them both but an inch closer to Rachel, Cosima observed. She passed out her folders to the two woman, Cosima watched again, Rachel was skim reading each page, and then eventually just started to flick through the report. Delphine however, was actually reading the report. But a large tskk came from the blonde pulling Delphine away from the report.

"Miss Niehaus, I have heard that you are very clever." Rachel spoke every word with a sharp articulated precision. Cosima gave her a quick grin "I was clever when I was like six"

Rachel hummed "But yet you have not made any significant progress. You have been working on this research for two years now. Perhaps Dr Cormier should find a more able candidate." Rachel said. Cosima floundered; Rachel suddenly stood knowing that she had won her eyes flickering up at Delphine's as she stood as well and walked to her to the office door.

"It was a pleasure Dr Cormier. I do hope that I will see you again soon. Joyeux Noël"

"Joyeux Noël" Delphine replied back kissing Rachel's cheeks.

Cosima watched as her blood ran red anger filling her veins, gripping the chair to ground herself. Delphine waved at her door with an easy smile on her face; as soon as she was gone Delphine closed her blinds on the glass panels, turning around to face Cosima with her own anger on display.

"What the hell was that?" The French woman scorned

"Me? What the hell was _her_ problem" Cosima stood waltzing across the wide open space that was Delphine's office.

"All she did was compliment you, and you sassed her. Why couldn't you have just accepted it? Now she will probably replace you on that team or worse fire you." Delphine sighed leaning her bum on her desk.

"She can't do that, Delphine"

"She can, like she said you have not made any progress and your time keeping is not the best Cosima."

"So this was my punishment for being late, I honestly thought you were joking or you know _being suggestive_ , I didn't think you meant it literally." Cosima stood with both hands on her hips eyes burning into Delphine's.

"Cosima, this meeting has been scheduled for weeks. It is not my fault that you forgot or you were not prepared"

"Whatever it looks like she didn't even want me there in the first place. Or maybe she just wanted it be you and her, after all she couldn't wait to leave when I came in."

Delphine never said anything to the other girl as they both stood facing each other, each girl red and flustered at the heated tension and fast flying words coming from their mouths. A large buzzing came from the desk with a sweet voice interrupting their trance. "Dr Cormier, Paul Dierden is here to see you." Delphine closed her eyes bringing her hands up to her hair, Cosima walked out the office watching a tall handsome hand greet Delphine with a kiss to her cheek and a strong handshake. The blonde smiling again, as if nothing had happened. Cosima stormed through the corridors causing a hurricane behind her. Once she reached her lab she rifled through her purse finding a small joint, sparking up she inhaled the toxicants exhaling the smoke through her nose, laying her back on the couch with a never ending loop of Delphine playing in her mind.

"How did the meeting go?" Scott questioned staying at his own computer

"Fucking amazing" Cosima answered dryly trying to hold back her tears.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow fell fast giving the streets and roads a fresh layer of the white fluffy powder that made it extra hard to get around. Snow, how could something that soft and pure become so easily hard and grimy after just a few hours. The car window wipers swished back and forth rubbing against the glass, the car filling with condensation as Delphine searched through the radio stations to find something that wasn't an advert or some hideously cheerful Christmas song. Soon she just switched the radio off but the silence did not help. All she could hear was the sounds of Cosima's voice yelling at her.

 **Flashback**

 _Delphine was so exhausted, meeting after meeting but she could not stay focused at them at all, barely even listening as she was still replying her meeting with Cosima in her mind. The way her face contorted, her sarcastic smile towards Rachel, the way her body moved fluid with the anger that filled her veins. She had never seen Cosima that way before, pissed sure, but not angry. Cosima wasn't an angry person, she was soft caresses, tongue behind the teeth, smiles, warmth of positive energy that people were drawn too, that Delphine was drawn too._

 _Delphine took out her lunch box and made her way through the building other workers avoiding her completely. She made her way down the stairs to her lab, hoping that they could talk more calmly about things._

 _She tried the lab door with her own pass card but it flashed red, Delphine rolled her eyes knocking on the heavy door calling out her name. Until she finally heard movement on the other side the door opened only enough that Cosima's face stuck out._

 _"What?" Cosima snapped not looking Delphine in the eyes_

 _"It is lunchtime" Holding up her lunchbox sheepishly_

 _"Scott, did you know that we had a designated lunch hour? Because on **my timetable** it states take an hour for your lunch whenever suitable. You wrote it after all. We aren't having lunching right now, and I just really don't want you here distracting me, because I've still got to make progress." Cosima finished tight lipped, eyes dark and face expressionless. Closing the door firmly on the blonde woman. Scott whistled slightly as he exhaled a breath._

 _Cosima walked over to her left bags on the small sofa, looking for her own sandwich box. She heard the lab room swing open and heels clicking in, Cosima rolled her eyes and kept her back to the blonde as she continued to look for her own lunch._

 _"Hey Delphine" Scott Stammered she acknowledge the boy with a smile_

 _"Cosima please, can we talk at least." Delphine begged_

 _"I don't want to talk to you." Cosima turned around "Your office is up the stairs, why don't you go eat it up there, or better yet you can call your gal-pal Rachel and go out for lunch, leave the rest of us in peace."_

 _"There is nothing going on between me and Rachel. She requested to see you Cosima; I thought she was going to offer you a promotion or something. I didn't know that she was going to threaten your job"_

 _"Well it's too late now. So just leave."_

 _Delphine stood there as Cosima come into her space "Get out" her teeth bared like a wild animal, knocking Delphine into action, moving out of the lab._

 **End of Flashback**

Delphine wiped her eyes as a tear fell from her cheek, leaning on the car window door as her friend hopped in the car. Brushing the snow from her hair and coat,

"Hey, thank god, work is over!" Krystal said pulling her seat belt on.

Delphine nodded in agreement starting the car "So tell me, how many times did you sneak away from your desk just to see her?" Krystal asked happily wanting to hear all about it.

"My schedule was very busy today" Delphine's eyes remained focused on the road

"Oh that busy huh, well I hope you didn't get any more marks on your neck because that was a bitch to get rid of this morning" Krystal chuckled at her self

"Non, I didn't see her like that. I fact I don't think I will see her like that again" Delphine tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"But you two are so cute together, what happened?" turning to meet her friends gaze Delphine gave her a sad smile.

"It's a long story."

"Well you better hurry up and start then" Krystal said.

* * *

Delphine explained everything to Krystal on the way to the supermarket. The shop was heaving as most people must have had the same idea. Krystal pushed the trolley as Delphine brought up the shopping list on her phone.

"So what you going to do?" Krystal asked trying to dodge past a family that were taking their time perusing the isle.

"I don't know." Delphine groaned holding on to the trolley making sure Krystal didn't ram anybody in her way.

"Delphine, you have been in like love with her ever since you saw her, you can't just give up. Suck it up, say sorry and make-up"

"It is not that easy, Krystal. She threw me out of her lab and she leaves early to go to Calgary tomorrow."

"Hey! The Shortbread didn't do anything to you" Krystal said picking up the packet of biscuits from the trolley replacing the packet.

"Anyways who said you said anything about the lab. You still have her address on your GPS right? So go over and talk to her. That's the face I know and love" She said as Delphine finally smiled, putting a kiss to her cheek "Not just a pretty face" Delphine whispered.

"I need you to work yours, because there's no way, we are getting in" Krystal said eyes about popping at the jam packed aisle.

"Why do I have to work mine, why can't you work yours?"

"Because I said it first"

"Fine" Delphine strutted down the aisle; it was like the parting of the red sea as people moved swiftly out of her way. Then she used her accent to get closer to the fridges to have a good rummage at the snacks. Piling them up in her arms, she dropped them into the trolley.

"One aisle down, about forty to go" Both girls groaned, as people bashed them out the way to get their spot.

* * *

Delphine set off in the car with a present wrapped in the passenger seat unsure that Krystal's plan of going to her apartment was a good one or not, but there was only one way to find out.

She stopped outside her building looking up the night sky. The snow reflected the white light of the moon with the trees howling and rustling, the stars twinkled brightly. Everything around her was calm and clear but her body was the complete opposite a raging sea, white horse's charging up with the new wave and hitting harshly against the shore line.

She took the present off the seat, holding it tightly against her chest. She looked at the residential names outside

"Hey, are you coming in?" A wolfish boy said holding the apartment building door open, with a bright pink bobble beanie hat on and long matted hair. Delphine nudged past the boy as he smirked with the body contact, he let the door go, coming to stand inside.

"So never seen you here before?" He readjusted his scarf bringing it down so he could speak more coherently.

"I'm looking for someone." Delphine looked around the floor, one flight of stairs leading down and one leading up.

"Maybe I could help" He smirked tongue, trailing along his bottom lip

"I'm looking for a girl called Cosima, she is about this height and she has-" Delphine said unsure what to make of this man but he seemed harmless.

"You mean dreads?"

"I think so." Delphine started but the boy started to move on the stairs going up, she quickly followed

"Childs is on 34A, Dreads is on 34B and this gorgeous specimen, right here is on 34C" He flashed his white fangs at her stopping at the door of 34B and knocked loudly, shouting through the door. Delphine stared at the door and smile whenever he looked at her, feeling a tad self-conscious.

"Hey open up dreads, you've got a special delivery."

"Tony! I'm not paying for your pizza again, get Beth to do it." Cosima answered the door with the chain still on, closing it again on her neighbour. Hoping he would disappear.

"That was one time, and it's not pizza. It's French, tall hot and blonde." He practically sang, hearing the chain fall and the locks being undone, he turned to grin at the blonde.

"Delphine" Cosima breathed, her nose was red at the tip and cheeks flushed crimson. Snowflakes sat in the long curls that were lose around her shoulders and a white beanie sat on the top of her head and she clutched a large silver gift bag to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" after about what seemed like five minutes of staring at her, she remembered her words.

"I know that you are going away tomorrow and so I thought I would drop of your present." Delphine gulped looking into her eyes and then to the strangers at were watching the two closely.

Cosima looked down unsure of what to say "Tony beat it"

"Americans are so rude. Don't cha think Delphine?

"Erm…I'm not sure, French people are often told we are rude."

"You, Never, beautiful, elegant and graceful, that's only after two minutes of meeting you, just imagine the other adjectives I could use after five." Tony said smirking, rolling his tongue of lips in a suggestive manner.

"I don't think so Casanova." Cosima said grabbing Delphine's arm pulling her "She is here for me, so beat it" Cosima said again now with Delphine tucked in the apartment next to her

"It was a pleasure meeting you Delphine." Tony winked at the blonde walking down the stairs he shouted "Oh and Dreads make as much noise as you want tonight"

* * *

Cosima moved through her tiny apartment, books and papers bundled in corners with different patterned rugs decorated the flooring. Her home was rich in colour, mostly different shades of reds and purples. The orange lit room distinctly smelt of ginger and honey. A desk sat in the middle of the room with a large oak bed at the back of it.

Delphine did not dare to stare at the bed; she dropped the gift bag down on to one of Cosima's chairs, pulling her hat off and unbuttoning her navy coat.

Cosima walked through her apartment throwing her hands up in the air, Delphine examined what the smaller brunette was wearing and a large grin formed on her face.

"Am I going to have to beat everyone with a stick?" "I mean is the whole universe attracted to you" Cosima said turning around leaning on her kitchen counter

"Hhmm I don't know everyone in the whole universe. And I don't really care; I only care about one person…okay maybe two but she is like my sister, so I don't really care if she finds me attractive, but yo-"

"Delphine, you are babbling." Cosima stopped the French woman giving her a hearty smile.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I got carried away; I didn't mean what I said. I just hated her all over you like that, and how easy it was for you to pretend, like those two days for me, were like completely amazing and then I was so excited to come in to work to see you and then you talk to me like that. I don't know if I can do this Delphine. I'm getting whiplash already and it's not even been a full day." Cosima's lip quivered as her head tilted to the side, Delphine rushed across the room embracing her, catching any stray tears.

"I am sorry for speaking to you like that and I was just being suggestive last night. I had no idea that today was going to turn out like this. Tomorrow is a new day and we have the holidays to think about things. Let's just see where tonight takes us." Delphine squeezed inhaling her scent, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Cosima nodded against her chest placing a kiss on her neck. Cosima pulled away to look up at her eyes filled with awe "I sorta, kinda ate your Christmas present." Delphine pulled away further giving her a quirk of her eyebrow

"Well I got home and I was still mad, and the truffles were just sitting there. So I threw them in the bin but then I got a really bad case of the munchies so I sorta ate them all." Giving Delphine a cheeky wee grin

"Cosima, you ate from the bin" Delphine moved away, disgusted.

"They were in box and the only thing in the bin. See" Cosima motioned with her arms. Snuggling back into Delphine's body, holding her waist tightly

"You are disgusting chérie" Delphine cooed

"Yeah but you love it." Cosima stood on her tip toes pressing her cheek to Delphine's whispering.

Delphine whispered "Je fais"

The desire lingering between the two bodies became palpable with a sudden urgency. Cosima pressed her lips firmly against Delphine's. Tongues flooded each other's mouth starving themselves of oxygen both girls pulled away resting their foreheads on each other's and looking deeply at one another smiling as Delphine cupped and traced her fingers over Cosima's hamster cheeks


	7. Chapter 7

Cosima beamed at Delphine, pulling her in for another kiss before leaning back. Delphine smiled back at her, after all smiling is infectious.

"So, do you want a drink or anything?" Cosima asked pulling cupboards open, stretching up to get her wine glasses.

"Better not, I'm driving and work tomorrow." Cosima winced internally at the word.

"Totally. Tea then or hot chocolate?" Cosima asked grabbing two large mugs from her draining board.

"Hot chocolate would be nice." Delphine said, inspecting her apartment. Looking at the diverse Knick knacks on her bookshelf, fingers lightly tracing the book spines as she read the different titles in her head, curiosity over took her as she took down a photo frame from a higher shelf a sprinkle of dust sat on top.

Four faces identical to each other but with completely different smiles all stared back at her. Each sister had their own style, but even then Cosima still stood out even amongst them, even if she was the only one with glasses, but her smile was somehow wider as they were all gathered around one large cake that had a huge chunk missing, the banner in the background read _happy 30_ _th_ _birthday._ The background was filled with people smiling away at the four girls at the centre of the photograph,

"Don't even ask, what happened after that picture. Because I really can't remember" Cosima said handing Delphine a large mug of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows and large dollop of cream on top. She placed the frame back on the shelf, taking a sip of the chocolate drink.

Cosima watching mouth, the way her tongue flicked over her top lip to lick the cream from leaving her with a milky moustache. Cosima exhale noisily as her thoughts drifted from old memories to wanting to create new ones, especially with Delphine's tongue.

Cosima moved her to the bed; they both sat crossed legged drinking their hot chocolate.

"So what did you do for your birthday?"

"I went to New York with Krystal" Delphine said, her eyes sparkling under the yellow lighten.

"Wow, so much cooler than a family party at the local town hall." Cosima chuckled.

Delphine hummed "and at least I can remember mine" poking Cosima's side with her elbow

"Well you must have done it wrong." Cosima nudged back, the impact of making Delphine's drink nearly spill.

"Oops" Delphine giggled placing her mug down on the bedside table.

"It's alright, you didn't spill it." Cosima said reassuring the blonde girl.

"So how did you and Krystal meet?" Cosima asked running her fingers along the inside of palms tracing the lines.

"She done my nails for years and then we started going out together. You know" Shrugging with her shoulders, her eyes tracing Cosima's fingertips not looking up. Her words spilling out her mouth so quickly. When Delphine normally spoke about her friend, her voice was filled with love and affection but that was emotionless.

Cosima narrowed her eyes "Really?" she stopped tracing her lines on her palm, in hope that Delphine would look up. But she did not.

"I should probably go." Delphine shifted off the bed, grabbing her hat and jacket

"No. wait, Delphine. I've not even opened your present yet." Cosima rushed to her, blocking her way. Not ready for her to leave yet.

Cosima held her waist, pulling the blonde into her body "Stay" she kissed. Delphine was about to protest when Cosima wrapped arms around her neck kissing her again "Please."

The blonde kissed back murmuring an "okay" on her lips, holding her cheeks kissing her more deeply. Cosima pushed her lips apart hungrily as she wanted more and fast, gliding her tongue into Delphine's, exploring each other's mouths, scraping teeth, and biting lips.

"Shit" Cosima panted as Delphine assaulted her neck with her hungry mouth. Cosima's hands explored her body, pushing and stretching the fabric wanting to feel her skin; Delphine found her hands and tried to stop them from moving. "Cosima" She breathed tipping her head back giving more access to her "what about your present?" Delphine clutched tightly to the brunettes wandering hands stopping them and pulling back.

"Can't I just unwrap you? Cosima said resting her head on Delphine's chest.

Delphine laughed stroking her back "Non" Cosima moved back cheeks flustered and eye's glossy. Her arousal swirling around her veins Cosima grabbed the gift bag from the chair "This better be good whatever it is."

Delphine reassured her it was. They both sat back on the bed as Cosima tore the cello tape from the gift bag to find more than one present in the bag.

"Delphine, you really didn't need to buy me all this" Shaking her head at her but she just dismissed her.

"You are only allowed to open one. And you must keep the rest for Christmas day" Delphine said "So make it a good one" kissing her on the cheek. Cosima kissed her turning her head wanting her lips again. Their lips moved slowly together, parting and moving as one. Cosima tucked her hand behind Delphine's neck opening her mouth wider to capture her tongue, licking the roof of her mouth grazing over her bottom lip.

"I want you, Delphine" Cosima groaned pushing the gift bag off the bed straddling the long limbed beauty.

Delphine can't refuse those shining brown orbs for much longer and her mouth is on hers hungrily, meeting each nip and stroke with her own tongue, teeth and lips. She trails her fingers down Cosima's smooth soft skin of her neck, until her hands are squeezing her breast through the long pattern woollen jumper. Cosima moaned as Delphine kept grasping at her breasts, her mouth trailing kisses down her jaw. Cosima rolled her hips and ground down wanting some sort of friction.

Delphine's hands left her breasts; she placed them down on the top of Cosima's thighs pushing up the thick jumper, her hands slipping under. She scrapes her nails down Cosima's soft stomach; which makes Cosima grounds harder, bucking into Delphine's stomach. The blonde toys with the button of her purple cords, popping them open with a lazy smile as she feels the brunette's lips curve up into a smile too. Delphine's nails scrape up her body again and down feeling the line of her underwear, she tugs her underwear also her tongue licks along Cosima's collar bone

"Baby please" Cosima begged

"What about work tomorrow" Delphine said breathlessly still teasing Cosima

"I don't care. Just fuck me, baby" Cosima whimpered

Delphine cups her wet cunt through her underwear, pressing two fingers on her clit. Both knowing this won't take long, she is too wet already. She lifts up her underwear slipping fingers into her hot wet folds. She circles her clit applying pressure and then she slips her fingers inside her, then back up to play with her clit again.

"Oh oh baby, don't stop" she cried out. The blonde curls her fingers picking up the pace thrusting in and out, Cosima's eyes clamped shut as a gush of come drenches her fingers, as her body slumped forward into Delphine as her breathing returned to normal.

Delphine kisses her cheeks as she pulled her hand out bring it her mouth to taste her. Cosima watches her lick her own fingers clean, Cosima started to laugh into your neck and grumbled "This is so unfair. Why do you have to be my boss?"

Delphine buzzed as Cosima tugged her earlobe "the world is unfair." Delphine said pouting as Cosima rolled next to Delphine gazing into each other's eyes.

The pair lay like that for a long time, just gazing into each other, trying to commit everything to memory.

"I need to go" Delphine said as her eye caught a glimpse of her wrist watch, sitting up feeling a little dizzy as she stood so fast.

"Okay, yeah, sure" Cosima said, not wanting Delphine to leave. She didn't bother trying to hide the disappointment

"I will see you tomorrow, yes?" Delphine asked putting on her jacket

"Yeah, that's if you can fit me in your busy schedule."

Delphine leaned down kissing Cosima, who instantly trapped the blonde wrapping her legs around her thighs and ass. Delphine chuckled still kissing her, however she was still trying to move away but her thighs had her in a vice grip. Cosima's hands wrapped around her neck pulling her on top, falling back into the mattress "Cosima" Delphine shrieked.

Cosima giggled but it was short as she firmly latched her mouth back to Delphine's, her legs pulling her tightly into her body. Her hands unbuttoning her jacket, slipping off her shoulders "Cosima" The blonde repeated but her voice was a warning.

"Stay with me tonight" Cosima whispered into her neck

"I can't"

"Please. Delphine" Cosima shut her eyes waiting for the taller woman to refuse, waiting to be rejected, waiting for the excuse of work

"Okay" Cosima's eye's shot open at the doctor's response.

"Seriously?" Cosima beamed embracing the girl tighter squeezing her skin-tight as she was overcome with excitement and joy.

"I can't breathe" Delphine exclaimed

"Shit sorry," Cosima released her grip "I didn't think you would actually say yes."

"I would do anything for you" Delphine said sincerely and Cosima knew she meant it.

Anything" Cosima quirked

"I have to be up in five hours, which means you have to be up in five hours" Delphine pulled out her phone, texting Krystal what was happening.

"But it's the last day, nobody will give a shit" Cosima answered tracing her fingers over her cheek bones

"Well I have a meeting with a Rheumatologist that I have never met before, so I want to make a good first impression. So I may not see you before you go" Delphine said shimming out of her clothing as Cosima done the same, handing Delphine a nightshirt to slip on.

Delphine lay on the pillow watching as Cosima locked up. Once she was finished she placed her head on Delphine's chest breathing in her soothing scent, fitting their bodies and hands together.

"Goodnight" She kissed

"Bonne nuit mon amour" Delphine breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

Cosima groaned turning away from the loud siren that filled the apartment. She pulled her pillow over her ears, falling quickly back to sleep as the alarm stopped. That was until the cold air hit her body, as her thick winter's duvet was pulled from her, and the bright light flickered on and off

"JESUS CHRIST" Cosima screamed sitting up to see Delphine fully dressed with a huge smirk on her face as she flicked the light switch on again.

"Good morning Cherie" She shone

"URGH, it's too early" Cosima cried into the pillow turning her head and face away from the light. Delphine smacked her perky bottom

"Get up" but still she lay face down in her pillows

"COSIMA" she shouted right in her ear causing the sleepy brunette to jerk up and away from the noise.

"Ok. Ok, I'm up" she exhaled grumbling under her breath.

Delphine smiled behind her hand watching the girl fall around clumsily dressing herself.

"Ready" Cosima said groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, grabbing her bags for work.

* * *

The drive to work was quiet as Cosima was resting her eyes along the way, which Delphine couldn't help but laugh at when she heard little snores from the passenger seat. She didn't mind listening to the cheesy Christmas music on the radio, she hummed along. Delphine parked in her reserved spot in the DYAD car park. She looked at the girl, wishing it could always be this way, knowing that once she woke her, they would start pretending again.

Delphine brushed her cheek along the sleeping girls the baby hairs brushing softly together "Cosima" she whispered pecking her face, the girl mumbled but she had her eyes shut. Delphine pursed her lips together, blowing cold air down the back of her neck, watching the girl shiver.

"Hmm Delphine" Cosima breathed fingers wrapping around the back of Delphine's curly mane resting their foreheads together. "Come on" Delphine said stroking the Cosima's cupid bow before placing a chase kiss on it, opening the car door before Cosima could trap her, again.

Cosima groaned picking up her bags, leaving the safety of the car where she could be with Delphine.

The walk into the grey building that had floor to ceiling window, was slow, both hesitant to leave one another.

"I will see you later?" Cosima asked before they separated.

Delphine shut her eyes and her head very so slightly nodding and then she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Delphine went about her usual routine, of checking and sending emails to different investors, setting up new meetings for after the New Year, reading reports from various departments, utilizing and finalizing decisions from the board.

Delphine was itching to go down stairs, but she didn't have a spare second having to ensure that everything was in order for after the winter break. Sitting at her computer she looked at her schedule, phoning the driver to say she was ready.

It was not unusual for her to attend business meetings at bars/ hotels but this bar was on the other side of town. Delphine thought about cancelling this meeting, more than once. But she hardly ever dealt with the Rheumatology department which is why she was wondering why they had called such an urgent meeting. Looking out the tinted windows, the streets walls were stained in bold graffiti with boarded up shop windows. She definitely wished she cancelled this meeting.

Delphine tentatively stepped out of the vehicle, holding her purse and brief case tighter as she walked into "Bobbies."

Delphine wanted to slip in unnoticed but that proved difficult when a little bell rang when she opened the door, making the locals turn around and stare. The bar was cleaner and lighter than she expected, many of the locals stared as Delphine sat on the stool running her hands over the somewhat sticky wooden bar, waiting impatiently for this person appear.

The blonde barmaid came over to Delphine, giving her a flirty smile. "What can I get you?"

"I'm just waiting on someone" Delphine gave a tight smile looking around the place.

"Are you sure you have the right place? Because we don't normally get suits in here" The blonde chirped.

"Yes, unless there is another Bobby's bar on this street." Delphine said, looking down at her watch, this doctor was late.

"Well just shout me if you need anything" the barmaid began to turn away "I'm bobby, by the way" she said smiling, Delphine returned the smile, huffing out a breath, knowing that it was not this girls fault that the doctor had no time keeping skills.

"Sorry, for snapping at you, it's just I am supposed to be meeting a Curtis Connors, but they must be running late." Delphine brushed back her hair, hoping that somehow giving Bobby the name of the person she was waiting for; she would be able to tell Delphine about them.

But Delphine did not expect the blonde barmaid to start to laugh at the name "You are waiting for the lizard, from the amazing Spiderman?"

"What?" Delphine asked puzzled

"Dr Curtis Connors is a genetic biologist who researched the ability of certain reptiles to regrow missing limbs and he hoped that he could regenerate his right arm, after he tested on himself he transformed in a violent lizard monster thing, have you never seen or read Spiderman?" Bobby explained watching Delphine's eyes cloud over in disbelief

"What, no I am supposed to be meeting them from my work, it is not a date or anything like that" Delphine spluttered not entirely sure what to do.

"Well it sounds to me, like someone is messing with you" Bobby smiled sadly, watching the girl shut her eyes and rub her temples, dragging her hands down her face "Cosima" she said

"Shit" a familiar voice rang out from behind her.

"Surprise" She squeaked hands going up in the air, giving Delphine her best smile.

Delphine turned back around on her stool "Can I get a rum and coke please"

"Sure thing" Bobby chuckled.

Cosima sat on the stool next to Delphine, drumming her fingers of the wood. "The usual please Bobby" She called down the bar. She turned to see the blonde with her back straight and her lips tightly pursed together, her body language stiff making, which made Cosima shift around on her stool nervously.

Bobby placed the drinks down and wandered away, leaving the two to talk.

"So Dr Connors what did you want to discuss with me?" Delphine addressed Cosima taking a large sip out of her drink.

"Should you be drinking that?" Delphine gave Cosima the _look_ "Yeah, yeah do whatever you want" Cosima scratched her head laughing the nervousness away.

"Right…well yesterday I was mad at you know, but then you came over last night, and that happened. I didn't tell you last night because I wanted it to be a surprise, plus I knew you wouldn't approve." Cosima sighed playing with her teabag.

"How did you do it?" Delphine asked

"I asked shay"

Delphine's eyes narrowed, her body visibly flinched at her old boss's secretary's name. The pair never saw eye to eye, but maybe that was because she was the size of an ant Delphine thought, scoffing into her drink.

"You do know that she will have told everyone about this" Delphine finally looked at Cosima

"Yeah…But she thinks I'm standing you up. She doesn't know that I'm here with you." Delphine smiled at that, the stiffness leaving her body.

Cosima was right; she got to spend more time with her before she left, after all that was the reason why she desperately wanted to cancel this meeting in the first place.

"So the amazing Spiderman?" Delphine asked scrunching up her nose shaking her head at this nerdy girl.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't get the reference, and you know the genetic team so, but next time I'll have to think of a new alter ego" Cosima said, dipping her voice low at the end of her sentence.

"Next time" Delphine said

"Yeah" Cosima smirked watching Delphine bite her lip, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"And you laughed at me for liking Disney films, when you are just as bad" Delphine teased leaning across the bar grinning up at her.

Cosima threw her hands up in surrender and shouted on Bobby signalling for another round of drinks

"A neutron walks into a bar and asks how much for a beer. Bartender replies "For you, no charge". Cosima joked to Bobby who placed her hands on her hips

"Has that ever worked?" she asked

Nope" Cosima chuckled handing over the money for their drinks

Delphine visibly vibrated with little giggles escaping from her mouth.

* * *

The pair had moved into a booth in the corner. Delphine was becoming looser with the alcohol swirling around her body; Cosima was on the wine now. They were both laughing and sharing different memories, talking about different films; TV shows anything really, even about horrible pickup lines that people over the years have tried to use to seduce them. The girls flirting endless with each other, cheeks sore from laughing and smiling so hard. But time was moving too fast.

"You know, I still haven't opened my present that you gave me" Cosima walked her fingers up Delphine's thigh

"You unwrapped it last night" Delphine said taking the fingers from her thigh

"Technically I didn't." Cosima caressed her neck gently applying pressure to the fading bruise that she knew was hidden underneath the make-up, Delphine's eyes flickered at the touch.

"You are leaving in forty five minutes"

"No, I need to go back to mine to get my case and things, but you could come with me"

"I don't have my car; I would need to go back to dyad and get my car then drive all the way back to yours" Delphine explained using her hands

"Ok, okay so we won't have goodbye sex." Cosima's tongue poked out behind her teeth, it was her favourite smile. Her curls hit her face as she shook her head quickly,

"Why don't we just make out for the next forty five minutes?" Cosima asked wiggling her eyebrows, Delphine moved her lips away, letting Cosima's hit the air.

"When do you get back?" Delphine asked wanting to change the subject

"27th at three, in the afternoon that is" Cosima answered still trying to capture Delphine's lips.

"Do you want to come over for dinner, if you are not doing anything? It would save you from cooking after a long journey. I could pick up" Delphine said trying to act casual, as if the idea had just popped up in her mind

"I would **_Love_** that" Cosima uttered along her jaw line

"Yeah?" Delphine asked, cupping her chubby cheeks in her hands allowing their lips to move together. Cosima inhaled at the contact, she was addicted to Delphine's touch.

* * *

Unfortunately for Cosima they did not make out for forty five minutes. But she was happy enough exchanging kisses and holding Delphine before she went.

"I'll text you when I get there" Cosima said holding Delphine her by the waist shielding themselves from the winter's wind as they waited on her driver coming to pick her up.

"You better" Delphine said embracing her

"Je promets" Cosima grinned snuggling into her navy winters coat, dedicating the smell and touch to her memory.

"Your accent needs some work. Petite amie" Delphine cooed into the girls dreads

"Something to me in French before I go" Cosima asked

"Tu me manques" Delphine sighed, as the car drove up the snowy streets.

Cosima gave Delphine another kiss before she pulled away. Once in the car Delphine rolled her window down as Cosima blew a kiss towards her, making her smile as she caught it.

"I'll text you" Cosima shouted as the car drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Delphine came out the bath with steam flowing from her red skin; she collapsed on the couch, burying herself in the cushions turning on the TV watching as Kevin defended his house from the wet bandits. Her eyes becoming droopy as she tried to stay focused on the film but she soon gave in to sleep.

* * *

Delphine woke on the couch with a blanket thrown over her the Christmas lights now turned on; the tree twinkled in a kaleidoscope of patterns and colours. The living room was engulfed with a smells of fresh bread and brown sugar, candles flickering around various parts of the room, sitting up sluggishly as her muscles stiff and sore from napping on the couch.

"Typical you wake up when you smell food" Her friend appeared from behind dressed in pink furry onesie, carrying a box of wine under one arm and balancing two glasses on a large tray with a loaf of cheesy bread. The French girl's mouth instantly watered as the smell of the fresh baked bread made her stomach grumble. Pulling apart the bread as the cheese stretched in a long string that she wrapped around her tongue shoving the bread into her mouth humming and nodding her head as her friend laughed doing the same thing.

Krystal sat side by side with Delphine under her blanket as they shared the warm bread and sipped on the wine, watching TV. The both snuggled into each other Krystal's head leaning on Delphine's chest "Delphine turn this over you know I can't watch this." Said the smaller blonde reaching over her body for the TV remote Delphine groaned as she put her weight on her full stomach.

"How could someone do that to a little animal" Krystal said trying to hold back her tears as pictures of abused and abandoned Dogs came on screen the message of the advert being 'a dog is for life, not just for Christmas'.

She quickly changed the channel not wanting to see any more of the horrible images. She flicked through the channels settling on "Friends" The pair had both seen every single episode at least ten times.

"So you stayed at Cosima's last night and then I come home from work to find you totally conked out on the couch when I got home, so much for business as usual" Krystal said giving her friend a lope sided smile, nudging her "Well I am glad that it all worked out" Delphine enveloped her friend more tightly.

The pair sat and talked about their work, sharing about each other's day, going over their plan of action tomorrow, and what they were planning on wearing etc. Krystal realised half way through their conversation that they should be watching Dirty Dancing in preparation for tomorrow, but even then the pair just talked through it.

"So did Cosima like her presents?" Krystal asked

"I think so" Delphine smirked "Oh, she is coming here when she gets back, and I hope that's ok"

"Yeah sure, I want to get to know this girl, make sure she passes the BFF test" Krystal said

Delphine chortled "I thought you already approved, Go have sex Delphine, buy her this present Delphine, Go say sorry Delphine" The French woman said impersonating her best friend, giving her a confused look

"Okay, well she does sort of pass but I will properly decide after that dinner." Krystal said diplomatically

"She asked how we met" Delphine spoke softly

"What story did you use?" Krystal asked just as softly.

"The usual one, you were my manicurist and our friendship grew from there. Just if she asks again"

Krystal nodded in understanding "Okay, will you tell her the truth?"

"Maybe, she will have to pass your test first, no?" She smirked but her friend was not letting it go that easy.

"If she passes, you have to tell her the truth. You can't start a relationship on lies, it's just wrong on so many levels." Krystal began

"Okay, okay" Delphine interjected before she started ranting

"Have you been thinking about it?" Krystal asked watching her friend closely. Delphine bobbed her head slightly.

"Do you want to spoon tonight?" Delphine moved her head up and down smiling as Krystal held out her hand for her, Delphine lay in her bed grabbing her phone as she had left it on the side table when she first came in, noticing a text from a special someone, it read;

 _Hey, Delphine that's me landed, safe and sound. I hope you got in okay too. It's funny how you miss your family and then as soon as you are around them, you wish you were somewhere else, like preferably in your bed. :P I brought your present down with me by the way, so I hope it's not too erotic hahaha, anyways I hope you have a good day tomorrow, text me xxxxxx_

Delphine smiled at the message but didn't bother replying after all the message was sent hours ago, she put her phone back on the bedside as her friend wormed her way in the space for her.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

Krystal woke screeching in her friend's ear, jumping up and down on the bed in excitement. Delphine soon joined her as they blasted the soundtrack from the musical they were going to see this evening; the two girls had been waiting for this moment since the end of the summer after all.

After their lazy breakfast they finally got ready and off they went. The first stop on the list was the winter wonderland, it was packed naturally. The two girls walked arm in arm through the crowds looking at the different stalls from around the world, the scents of the different foods made their mouths water and eyes sparkle. After grabbing some of the delicious of the tasty treats to eat at home later, Krystal decided to drag Delphine into the Christmas tree maze the large pine trees making it impossible to cheat. They ran around the maze separately with the winner buying anything they desired. Krystal sashayed her way around the maze shouting over the pine trees to see if her friend was close but no response, she grinned to herself as she followed a large family that seemed to know they're way around the Christmas Maze.

Unfortunately they did not, but she reached the end of the maze and her friend nowhere to be seen. She stood smugly leaning on the exit sign waiting for Delphine to appear. She felt two hands nip at her hips causing her to scream in fright causing a large group of people stare "oh my god, oh god. Don't do that, I could have like peed myself or something" Krystal panted her eyes wide in shock in a defensive body position as Delphine laughed at her friend's reaction

"How the hell did you beat me anyway?" Krystal asked taking her friends arm as they walked together moving out of the maze area.

"It was the same as last years" Delphine said delighted

"And you remembered?" Krystal gasped, mouth dropping open

"Gifted remember" Delphine said flippantly, waiting in the long line for the Ferris wheel.

"Sometimes I forget that you are a child genius because all of the stupid stuff that you do, like who eats cereal with water" Krystal bantered back. She was never going to let that go, she swore that even when they are in their care homes with Alzheimer's she would still remember.

"That was once! There was no milk and I was hungover" Delphine exasperated as her friend laughed at her.

They went on the Ferris wheel watching the white flakes hit off the plastic glass, looking down at the sea of colours. Once they had been on a few other rides, the pair decided it was time to hit the ice rink. Both girls gripped onto each other as they tried to stand upright, holding on to the edge of the ring for dear life. A worker approached the girls giving a penguin to use; it was what many of the children were using to go around. Krystal managed to hold on the device but due to Delphine's height it cause more problems, as her bambi legs splayed arms waving around the air to try and balance her but she dropped down with a thud, her friend quickly made her way over trying to pull her up as Delphine leaned on Krystal she started to topple over as well, both needing assistance from the ice rink worker to help them off the ice.

Then they finally made their way to the show, taking pictures of the stage and each other in the theatre and buying both programmes available.

The musical finished with an encore with everybody on their feet dancing along with the stars on stage. Krystal and Delphine made their way to the restaurant to finally get something to eat as they had not ate since this morning. The restaurant was buzzing the Christmas spirit making its presence fully known with both girls filled with electricity.

Back in the apartment Delphine and Krystal stripped out of their fancy clothing opting to wear more loose comfortable clothing. Both sat around lounging, it was Christmas after all.

* * *

Delphine's phone vibrated causing her to sluggishly reach over to the coffee table for it groaning as her arm did not quite reach, the vibrations stopped just as Delphine sat up. Delphine decided to call back straight away not looking at who had called.

'Hello" Delphine said when she did not get a greeting

"Dr Cormier. I just wanted to wish you a _very merry_ Christmas"

"Rachel?" Delphine said confused.

"I hope I did not catch you at an inconvenient time." The english voice said

"No, no is everything ok? But I am about to go to church soon" Delphine responded puzzled and also desperate to get off the phone.

"Yes everything is fine. Do you go to church often?"

"I…sometimes" Delphine said bewildered

"Because I want you to be on your knees tonight" Rachel said voice dripping with sexual suggestion.

"Excuse me" Delphine muttered out, before several big cackles pounded her ear drum

"Shit Cos, she actually thought it was her!

"Why is this funny?"

"Sarah, do you have to be so crude!"

Delphine listened to the several voices squabble before finally Cosima spoke "Hey babe!"

Her voice was high pitched, light and airy compared to the heavy English accent.

"Am I still on loud speaker?"

"No" She drew the O for longer than necessary, Delphine could practically see her smile, and it would be a big cheesy grin with her white fangs on display.

"Are you drunk?" Delphine asked biting down her lip as went into her room

"No, I am fine." She emphasised the O again laughing "If she's LaLa and I'm twinky winky, you are definitely tipsy." An English voice boomed down the ear piece with a shrill voice interrupting

"Then what I am Po"

"No, course not Alison, you are NooNoo. Cause you suck" The same English voice shouted down the line.

Cosima hissed her sister's name "SARAH"

"Cosima, I thought I was not on loudspeaker" Delphine said.

"You are totally not." She said happily, free and uncaring

"Cosima" Delphine used a curt voice as heavy breathing come over the phone line, meaning that she was moving or that's what the blonde hoped at least.

"Okay I am not on loud speaker and I am in my bedroom, totally alone" Cosima laced her voice with suggestion

"Cosima, we are not having phone sex. I am going to church in twenty minutes." Delphine said

"So you weren't lying just to get off the phone?" Cosima said sadly.

"No, I told you this" Delphine chuckled at how disappointed she sounded

"Shit, well do you have anything you would like to repent?" She said half smirking "Because I LOVE a sinner" Cosima said seductively

"Stop" Delphine shouted half laughing at her cheeky girl on the other side of the phone "mon dieu, êtes-vous toujours cette excitée?" she puffed out in between her laugh

"Oui, only for you. And you know how excited I get when you speak French to me" Cosima whispered

"Très très excité. Parfois, vous faites même ce son" ( _very very excited. Sometimes you even make this sound)_ she was delighted with herself as moan slipped from Cosima's mouth.

"Are you teasing me?" Cosima said slightly breathless

"Me? I would never do such a cruel thing. And I would never think about touching and tasting you"

"Delphine…What else would you never do" Cosima gasped.

"I would never think about your lips trailing down my body, sucking and biting. Or the way your hips rolled as you straddled me, making me moan out your name. Never would I think about that at work."

Delphine smiled to herself as she heard little whimpers escape Cosima's mouth.

"Tell, me, more" She panted.

"I would never think about the sweet taste of your come in my mouth as I touch myself."

"Oh god…I wish it was your hand baby, I'm so wet." Delphine moaned at Cosima's breathless confession.

"I would never think about how you felt around my fingers. I would never think about the way you fucked my face as your come dripped down my chin." Delphine said as she felt her own underwear getting damp.

"Delphine…I'm so…close" Cosima's voice cried out

"Oh Cosima, come for me, I want to hear you. Please chéri" as Delphine squeezed her thighs together.

"Delphine! Oh baby…I'm going to-" Cosima exclaimed.

The phone went silent on the other end, as she recovered from her orgasm. While Delphine's heart hammered in her chest with a growing pool in between her own legs.

Delphine heard little bursts of laughter from the other end of the phone "So you would never do any of that" Cosima's asked as Delphine made a noncommittal voice which made her laugh even more.

"I wish I was there with you or you were here with me. I just want to be with you like all the time." The brunette said sadly

"Me too" the French girl husked

"Can we do that again until the 27th?" She asked receiving a hearty laugh

"Delphine?" There was a long pause, her heart beating rapidly as her blood pumped vigorously around her body "I just wanted to say that I…"

" Yeah?" Delphine asked softly

"…Have fun at church" Cosima said instead

* * *

Cosima turned into her pillow craving Delphine's presence; she missed her skin and smell, her hair that she found often on articles of her clothing. She stripped out of her clothing reaching for her new favourite jumper, wrapping her arms around her waist, letting the expensive perfume settle in the air of the old cabin.

Cosima lay on the top of the bed, arm over her eyes as different thoughts swirled around her mind.

The door creaked open with her sister jumping on to the bed next to her. Cosima lifted her arm to see which sister disturbed her thoughts "Hey Sarah" sitting up leaning back on the headboard.

"Change of plan geek monkey, I'm sharing with you tonight." Sarah said moving into the bed, tugging the covers to go over her body.

"What, why?" Cosima asked shifting her weight

"Helena wanted to sleep next to Alison…so you are stuck with me" Sarah grinned.

Cosima shuffled down into the bed turning off her bedside lamp and took off her glasses. The pair lay in contented silence with one another.

"Did you tell her then" Sarah turned lying on her back

"No I kind of chicken out, I thought it was better to do it in person, you know" Cosima said her voice thick

"To tell her I was going to be staying with you for a couple of days?" Sarah asked puzzled

"No, what, Shit, but she's picking me up from the airport and cooking me dinner, but I'll ask if she can drop you off at mine first."

"To think I've came all this way to spend some time with my family and you're just going to piss off, leaving me in your shitty apartment with no food or anything, gee thanks Cosima" Sarah mocked.

"My apartment is not shitty" Cosima defended

"You have the periodic table above your bed" Sarah retorted

"Well it's still better than all of your stupid punk rock posters that you used to hang everywhere" Cosima snapped back.

"You have to admit though, mine were better than Alison's.

"Remember that Donny Osmond one"

"That freaked me out; it was like his eyes followed you everywhere." Sarah said making her sister laugh at the memories.

The two recalled their childhood memories late into the night. Sarah had moved to England at a young age, she missed her and skype wasn't the same. She saw Alison regularly as they only lived a couple of miles away, plus she knew Cosima couldn't cook so she was always dropping in dinners. Helena lived with their mum still so it was harder to see but she tried to visit as much as possible.

Cosima's phone vibrated interrupting the carefree laughs that were echoing around the small room. Her eyes burned with the brightness of the phone, reaching for her glasses to read the text from Delphine: _Joyeux Noël Cosima xxx_

Cosima beamed texting straight back: _I hope you are not texting in church. Merry Christmas 33 xxxxx_

Noticing it was one minute past midnight "Merry Christmas Sarah" she said stretching over wrapping her arm over her sisters chest squeezing tightly "Merry Christmas Cosima" her sister replied tapping her arm to signal her affection but Cosima kept squeezing, hugging her in a vice grip

"Bloody hell, get off. Save that shite for your girlfriend." Sarah chuckled noticing how her sister instantly loosed at the word.

"She's not my girlfriend. I don't know what she is. I think I'm in love with her, to be honest I think I have always been in love with her, but when we were worked together, it was all in my head, you know, fantasying. But now they could become real, and I want that so badly, we could be together you know, making crazy science forever. Then reality hits me, she's my boss and my job is on the line, nobody can know that we are in relationship together, at least the people we work with. I just love her so much. What if she doesn't love me, Sarah?"

"Jesus. Get your shit together, you silly tit. Of course she loves you. She would be stupid not to, I mean have you seen us!" Sarah said making Cosima giggle as a few tears fell freely down her face.

Sarah clasped and intertwined their hands together on the bed, comforting her sister. After a few minutes of silence and sniffles

"Well at least she's not shagging Rachel"

Cosima nodded making a little sound "Did you hear voice when you said that about getting on her knees"

Sarah laughed this time at the memory of the applaud tone of the French woman's voice.

"I can't wait to meet her" Sarah said giving her sister a nonsense face. The hippy girl gave her sister a nod of the head. With their hands still clasped together the sisters fell into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**27** **th** **Of December**

Christmas and the following days were spent with friends and family, each girl spending hours on the phone telling every single detail of their day to the other. Cosima asked Delphine if it was alright that Sarah would be joining them, never the less the French woman said it okay, but deep down inside she was freaking out. Her sister was coming over for dinner, the slightly aggressive English accent that sent a shiver to her spine. She had heard many different stories about Sarah, they mostly finished with the phrase "she's the wild type; you can't rein that shit in" Delphine was thankful to her friend for coming with her to the airport for moral support.

They waited at the arrivals gate, Delphine checking her watch every two minutes with the butterflies swarming around her body. This was a big deal she was meeting her sister, family. Even though Cosima played it down on the phone she could hear her nerves crack through her easy façade. Krystal looked at her nails, going through her colour library in her mind, trying to decide what colour she should do then next, now that festive season is over, her nail colour didn't seem as nice. She exhaled loudly dropping her hand swinging it to land on her hip.

"I should totally ask if the airport can play Whitney Houston." Krystal bumped her friend "I wanna run to you" She sung making Delphine laugh.

"I don't think it will be like that. Her sister is going to be there"

"So? Just don't like deep throat her with your tongue...nobody wants to see that" Krystal joked.

Delphine groaned at the image that her friend put in her head.

"Look alive, Delphine here they come." Krystal announced sipping her straw from her smoothie cup that Delphine had bought her for her Christmas, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Cosima pranced through the gate, with wide eyes and warm smile. The pair connected like magnets attaching instantly to each other, unable to look anywhere else. The cowards of people disappearing, Delphine's butterflies scattered as soon as she saw those chocolate brown eyes.

Cosima draped her arms around the French girl's neck resting their foreheads together. Breathing in each other, communicating through their eyes and small touches, they kissed each other lightly. Delphine's lips tingled, it was too quick.

"Bonjour, you missed me?" Cosima husked

"Oui" Delphine whispered back kissing Cosima tenderly.

"Good answer" Cosima's lips curved up in to a smile, placing a quick kiss on her lips moving out of the embrace.

"This is my sister, Sarah" Cosima dragged her sister over, linking their arms so she couldn't escape.

"Alright" Sarah greeted

Delphine smiled "Enchanté" pulling her own friend over "This is Krystal"

"I'm basically her sister. Wow twins that's like, there are four of you?" Krystal looked at the two sets of identical faces.

"Yeah" Cosima beamed.

"Okay, let's go." Delphine said with all three heads nodding with agreement.

* * *

Cosima entered the French woman's large apartment. The Christmas tree gone and the balloons all gone, the house smelt of herbs and spices. The warm aroma of the house in a strange way felt like home, she was relaxed, dumping her bag in the blonde's familiar room. Sarah on the other hand, huffed and sat awkwardly on the couch as Krystal smiled at them curiously.

She removed herself from the living room shouting "Do you need a hand?" to the French woman in the kitchen.

Delphine turned to see Cosima watching her in pure admiration. That look made her knees turn to jelly. She tossed her blonde curls out of her face as she sauntered over to the girl in the doorway.

"Yes, I would love one" Delphine reached for Cosima's hand pulling her into kitchen. Cosima giggled at the pull as Delphine used her height to her advantage pinning the small scientist into the kitchen counter.

"Very smooth Dr Cormier" Cosima wiggled her eyebrows biting her tongue.

Delphine hummed absentmindedly just enjoying the warmth of Cosima's body enveloped around her own. She leaned down, cradling the brunettes face in her hand, pulling her up on her tip-toes to meet her own mouth. Cosima returned the kiss eagerly stroking her mouth, Delphine's own tongue stroked back. The brunette let her hands explore the panes of Delphine's body that she had missed and dreamt of the few days they were apart. Delphine's throat let out a tiny whimper when Cosima pinched her firm bottom. The blonde backed out of the kiss but Cosima held her bottom lip in the teeth, not ready to let go yet.

The French woman let out a throaty chuckle, tongue sweeping over her bottom lip.

"If you can't stand the heat Delphine, maybe you should get out of the kitchen." Cosima teased.

"Oh I think I can handle it." Delphine bantered back, snapping the dish towel at the brunette playfully.

She pulled the roast potatoes and beef out of the oven, checking to see if the dinner was ready.

"Erm…Delphine, remember I don't put beef in my mouth. Vegetarian " Cosima grinned at innuendo

"Here is yours" Delphine said pulling out a small casserole dish "its Quorn, I hope it tastes ok. But if not you, I could make you something else."

"I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you, for remembering and making me the same. It's really thoughtful" Cosima brushed her blonde curls off her neck, placing a few dozen kisses before the blonde pushed her away with her bum, which Cosima gladly slapped. 888

The table was dressed with a fancy navy silk cloth with silver Christmas crackers next to the place mats. Delphine never really got to use her table that often, as Krystal and herself opted to balancing their dinner on cushion in front of the T.V. The only letdown was they did not have four chairs, and Delphine felt that the guests should get the matching chairs, so Delphine sat on her chair from her dressing table and Krystal sat on a plastic fold away chair with a cushion from the couch to make it more comfortable.

Cosima and Delphine sat opposite each other; the girls ate in relative silence, once they had commented on how delicious the food looked, the only sound was of chewing and slurping up red wine.

Cosima patted her stomach "That was amazing. I'm so full"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I hope you have room for dessert" Delphine said to the table.

"God Delphine, I'm going to die tomorrow at Pilates" Krystal groaned.

Delphine started gathering the plates from her guest scrapping the wasted food on to the one plate

"You should totally come with me, Jen is bringing a friend. Unless you have plans" Krystal talked enthusiastically at her brilliant idea that just came to her

The French girl stood with the dirty plates "I don't know" moving into the kitchen, not knowing what the smaller brunette's plans were. She had hoped to spend the day with Cosima but she did not if she had plans with her sister.

She heard animated talking as she washed the dishes.

"Wanna hand?" An English voice asked making Delphine jump slightly as she never heard the woman approach.

Delphine hummed as she saw Sarah grabbing the dish towel to dry the plates, no point objecting now, even out of politeness she thought.

"Thank you" she spoke softly

"It's the least I could do, plus it gets me out of listening to them two going on about a fruit festival." Sarah said

"Wonder fruit festival?" Delphine asked

"That's the one." Sarah said stacking up the plates on counter, not knowing where to put them.

"So you and my sister" Sarah's eyes turned on the blonde woman.

Delphine stopped, dropping the cutlery back into the soapy water. The silence drew out as she was unable to say anything, waiting for the inevitable threat and stay away from my sister. However she was pleasantly surprised.

"You know, she talked about you the whole time. It was really annoying actually but now I get it." Sarah chuckled at Delphine's cheeks turning pink placing the plates in the cupboard.

You're playing a risky game, shagging one of your employees. What if this goes tits up? Then what?" Sarah questioned the playfulness now gone.

"I will handle it. And don't worry that won't happen. I can a sure you" Delphine business voice spoke.

"Yeah, how do you plan on that?" Sarah said watching her with sharp eyes.

Delphine sighed "Honestly, I do not know. But I will make sure that Cosima is okay, I promise that she will not get hurt."

"She better not, or else I will kick your willowy arse back to France. Got it" Sarah half smiled as Delphine visibly gulped.

"Crystal" Delphine smiled back.

"Alright, so a runaway alarm clock…you really think that will work?" Sarah changed back to the playful banter.

"It's worth a try." Delphine smiled taking out the large chocolate cake out of the fridge, leaving it to adjust to room temperature before serving.

Sarah laughed shaking her head "A fog horn wouldn't wake her. She can sleep through anything" she nodded her head in agreement as they made their way back to the table.

* * *

After their meal they moved to a more comfortable setting. Krystal and Sarah in weird way were bonding, both telling horror stories about ex-lovers.

"So were you two talking about" Cosima asked looking at the blonde with a dreamy grin on her face, she had a pretty good idea, but she wanted to know exactly what her sister had said.

"Why you of course" Delphine said with a hint of sarcasm

"Find out anything good?" Cosima danced her eyebrows scooting closer to Delphine.

"No, not really, just that if I hurt you, she would kick my arse back to France." Delphine said grinning as she slides her hand on top of her thigh. Cosima looked at her sister who was still engrossed in the conversation with Krystal chuckling "Really?" the blonde hummed as they were getting and closer to each other, practically sitting on each other's lap.

"What did you say?" Cosima said fidgeting with Delphine's blouse buttons.

"I would never hurt you." Delphine said quietly, kissing her cheek. Cosima turned capturing the blonde's mouth, the kisses were slow but conveyed a message of love, and both felt it.

"What did you and Krystal talk about?" Delphine asked kissing her in-between in her words

"Oh nothing much, she just gave me her blessing." Cosima smiled

"I get threaten and you get blessed. The tables have turned" Delphine joked.

Cosima snorted gently cupping the back of Delphine's neck pulling her in for another quick kiss. The soft petal lips moulded against hers. Their lips moved easily together, bitter and sweet mixing together on her tongue; one stroke from her own tongue was met by another stroke from the blonde's.

"Do you two really have to do that" Sarah called interrupting the pair before they could explore further.

"Aw I think it's **s** ** _o_** **c** ute." Krystal said scrunching up her nose emphasising the last word.

"It's different when it's your sister. I don't really want to think about my sister doing the nasty" Sarah grunted

"Oh come on, Sarah I've seen you do worse" Cosima said making a face, flipping her off.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Krystal picked up the conversation again with the room

"At work before we finished up, we started playing this game. Where you take the first name of your pet and the name of the street that you grew up on, to get your porn star name, so mine is thumper lane" The other girls laughed at the name.

"Darwin Drive. That sucks" Cosima laughed "Oh my god, Sarah" her sister rolled her eyes as she announced hers "Bubble-gum Drive"

"That's a good one" Krystal grinned.

"What's yours Frenchie?" Sarah asked

"I did not have a pet."

"Do the colour of your underwear instead" Krystal said giggling feeling a little tipsy.

"Well you can have either Helena's fish name which was Pupok or Alison's which was Ariel?" Sarah said

"Ariel Mattèotti" Delphine said giggling at the name, Cosima hummed in her ear repeating the name brushing her nose along the blonde's cheek "Darwin Drive" Delphine said spraying her spit as could not contain her laughter at the ridiculous name.

The group of girls laughed and talked about their "porn names" creating different stories and scenarios on how they got that name. The night was still young and the drinks kept flowing along with the easy atmosphere.

* * *

"You're the scabby queen." The three voices rang out

"That's the third time, so not fair" Krystal said defeated at the card game the group found themselves playing. She had to pick from Sarah and Krystal was picking from Delphine so there was no way that she was going to get rid of the card.

Cosima excused herself from the game to go and pee, while the others thought of a different card game, refilled glasses and got some snacks out.

When Cosima came back into the living room Delphine was no longer there, she checked the kitchen but no sign of her "She getting changed" her sister said, crunching down on some crisps. Cosima nodded "She spilt dip down her blouse" Sarah said swallowing wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Go, it's been more than hour; stick your tongue down her throat" Sarah said dunking a crisp in the dip.

"Just think if they get married, we will be sisters in law" Krystal screeched, doing a little happy dance.

"They are not even official yet." Sarah said.

That was the last thing Cosima heard before she stepped into the blonde's room. The light was dimmed as two large candles burned, highlighting her long strong back showered with freckles and moles, her mouth instantly drying at the sight. She draped her arms around the blonde's waist breathing in the scent of her honey apple shampoo. Delphine smiled caressing the brunette's arms leaning back into the embrace

"Mon coeur" She cooed turning around finding the brunette's waiting mouth.

The smaller girl deepening the kiss, her hands tangling in the blonde's hair, as Delphine hands ran up and down the scientist back, dragging the patterned top up over her head. Cosima panted as Delphine began to ravish her neck with long kisses "I've missed you so much" she moved down nipping slightly at her collarbone suckling the top of Cosima's soft chest, she pushed the smaller girl down on her bed as she lay down on top of her never leaving each other's lips. Delphine's hands cupped her breast, kneading through the thin material of Cosima's bra, moving the material to the side Delphine brought Cosima's nipple into her mouth biting down on the soft nub, scrapping her teeth across the hardened nipple suckling again. Cosima's breathing was more rapid as her hips started to move with her own desire, burning wanting to be touched. Delphine's hand scratched up Cosima's inner thigh under the black shorts, feeling wetness pull their. They both moaned with pleasure "We…should...stop" Delphine breathe heavily looking down to see dark laced eyes stare back. Cosima shook her head in protest, locking her arms tightly dragging Delphine's lips down to meet her own and keep her there for as long as possible.

Delphine jammed her thigh in-between the smaller girl's legs she groaned as Cosima left wet open mouth kisses along her neck sucking down on her pulse point and scraping her teeth and biting down as Delphine's hips started to circle her thigh moving up and down creating an unbearable friction.

"Oh god, I've missed you" Cosima groaned tasting the salty skin that she craved.

Cosima unclasped Delphine's bra cupping and kneading her small breasts jamming a hard nipple between her teeth, she hand scratched down Cosima's side making her wiggle as hips moved off the bed her eyes rolling back, as both women's bodies were, hot wet and sticky with sweat and both needed release and both knew it wouldn't take long. Delphine reached down and slide her hand into Cosima's underwear.

"Jesus when I said to her go, I meant make out, not have full blown sex" Sarah grumbled

"They are just happy to see other. Also this is quiet for them" Krystal said, Sarah wondered if anything would throw this woman it was like she radiated sunshine.

"Cosima, you better get out here in 3…2…1" Sarah banged on Delphine's bedroom door but the noise level only increased to Sarah's annoyance "Right that's it" She shouted before storming through the door to find Cosima fully clothed and lying across the bed looking at her sister

"Hey sis, what's up?" Cosima asked grinning from ear to ear with Delphine curled around her body like a cat giggling into her soft stomach.

"C'mon geek monkey, you've had your bit of fanny now you ready to go"

"But why? We are having fun here?" Cosima objected frowning at her sister.

"Because I'm bloody tired Cosima, I just want to go have nice shower and have along lie. Tomorrow you can spend all of your free time shagging your girlfriend."

"Okay chill, Sarah" She complained at her sisters grumpiness, who left the room with a temper.

Delphine moved up the bed leaning against the headboard as Cosima sat with her legs crossed leaning her forearms on her thighs as she looked the beautiful blonde. She kissed her leisurely in no hurry unlike her sister

"Adieu mon amour" Delphine husked as Cosima left.


	11. Chapter 11

**28** **th** **of December**

Cosima unfortunately did not get to spend all of her free time shagging her; Sarah had plans, which meant that Delphine got dragged along to Pilates with Krystal. The small blonde found a forgotten Christmas present which consisted of yoga clothes in the French woman's size, Delphine could not help roll her eyes at her friend as she acted surprised.

Delphine knew Jen; she actually liked her which was not normal as she often found Krystal's friends too over whelming. Jennifer's friend had the saddest eyes that Delphine had ever seen, in contrast with her face that grinned and made sarcastic comments about her friend, her body, olive toned and muscular.

The class started and Delphine felt like a fish out of water not knowing the poses or the positions which clearly irritated the instructor as this was an advanced class he said several times walking in front of her and Elizabeth, who was also struggling with the strange exercise names that the instructor was shouting out. Delphine was grateful for mediation time; they sat crossed legged on their mats listening to their breathing.

A ringing of a phone startled the room as Delphine leapt to her feet knowing the ring tone was hers after all not many people have the element song as their ring tone. Delphine knew if looks could kill she would be dead.

"Hey, what's up?" Cosima's light voice rang out

"Now is not a very good time" Delphine spoke

"Why, where are you?" Cosima asked

"I am at Pilates, because someone was busy." Delphine spoke moodily, which made Cosima laugh.

"When do you finish? Because my sister duties are over for today."

"Well, I am supposed to be going for a swim and a sauna next but if you have something else in mind" Delphine tailed off

"Where are you? I mean what gym?" Cosima asked

"The spirit gym...I think" Delphine looked around the too double check she was right.

"Okay, I'll be there in like twenty minutes" Cosima sung happy that she would not need to get a bus into town or anything.

"Wait you are coming here?"

"Yeah, see you soon. Bye" Cosima ended the call, leaving Delphine a little bit baffled as to what the small brunette was going to do, was she going to go swimming with them or was she going to rescue her from this awful exercise that did not end in orgasm.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she appeared wrapped in her red coat with a signature patterned scarf around her neck and dreads swinging around her back. Cosima beamed when she noted the tall woman, in her tight fitting Lycra a loose bun sat on the top of her head with wispy baby hairs at the back of her neck. She had never seen the French woman look so casual, it was a completely different look and she loved it.

Cosima's eyes roamed and Delphine's cheeks coloured red.

"Hello! Hot stuff" Cosima bounced over to her

"Hot stuff? I don't think anybody says it any more" Delphine chuckled leaning down to place a kiss on the side of her mouth

"Are you trying to say that I am not cool? Because dude, I'm cooler than liquid nitrogen"

"Of course you are. How could I forget?"

"Probably cause you were too busy thinking about kissing me" Cosima hinted.

Delphine kissed her properly on the mouth this time. Their essences lingering on each other's lips Cosima blinked slowly opening her eyes to see the blonde's eyelashes flutter open as well.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere" Cosima laced their hands together

"Dressed like this?"

"Please, its five minutes away and then we can get you undressed"

"Okay" Delphine gave in zipping up her black hoodie.

They walked hand in hand down the street. The bitter winters wind sent a chill through the blonde she wished she had taken the car even if it was five minutes away. The light clothes were doing nothing to protect her from the harsh winds; Cosima wrapped her scarf around her neck which she was thankful for but she was still freezing.

They entered a small shop that had heaters blasting which Delphine instantly went to warming her body from the wind. It wasn't until she had stopped chittering she looked around to find guitars hanging from the walls, pianos, saxophones a music shop.

"I wanted to hear you play. I thought we could do that duet together" Cosima said shyly unsure if this was a good idea or not.

"Cosima, I have not played since I was a child."

"If you don't want to play it's alright, we can just look around."

Delphine nodded at that with her hands warm again they browsed the shop. She was not as confident as she made out when the alcohol filed her system, what if her fingers had forgotten how to hit the correct keys and notes. She gave up music for science. It was more natural for her mind to process; there was logic and reason behind it, whereas with music there was no right or wrong answer. It just was. Cosima walked a head picking her different instruments plucking and banging them into a rhythm that she found pleasing.

Delphine looked down at the ivory keys her fingers hovering over the keys, she looked around the store, a father and son stood arguing over guitars, a teen with her headphones on searching through the vinyl records and Cosima looking at music books. Nobody was paying her any attention, she was curious herself so she took a large gulp and sat down on the stool, placing her feet on the brass pedals. She pressed down, her fingers quickly moving to find the next key. She soon found herself with her eyes closed, letting her fingers dance along the black and white keys.

Cosima clapped and whooped when Delphine finished making her flush crimson as the store joined in for a brief couple of seconds swiftly returning to their own business.

"Wow, when you said you can play, you meant like you can play. You had your eyes shut and everything like a proper pro" Cosima said doing a little impression of how Delphine looked when she played.

"Merci chéri"

"What was that you were playing?"

"Clair de lune by Debussy"

"It was beautiful" Cosima whispered softly kissing the top of her head. Delphine move along the stool patting it for her to sit down next to her.

"Put this finger here and this one here. And this hand here" Delphine instructed moving the brunette's ring covered fingers long the keys to where she wanted, pointing where next to move her fingers.

Cosima's mouth opened in a huge wide smile "Jingle bells. Jingle bells" She sang the tune when her fingers hit the keys. The pale long fingers started to play alongside hers, talking out the words of the song. She looked up from the piano; her cheeks were aching from smiling. How perfect, as images of their future together crept into her mind, like a cliché from the Bing Crosby white Christmas music video; as they sung duets together at the piano as their children slept up stairs dreaming of Santa, their dog dressed in a reindeer costume in front of the fire. She could see it all. But most importantly she wanted it all.

Delphine brushed her finger lightly across her face bring her out of her little world. She blinked rapidly, her smile sad not reaching her eyes.

"We made music together" Delphine breathed resting her head on Cosima's shoulder.

"Yeah we did" Cosima leant her head on Delphine's body as the long fingers continued to a soft melody that she recognised from her childhood

"Winnie the Pooh?" she asked

"Oui" They both laughed.

"I want to make a different kind of music Delphine" the blonde stopped playing as soon as her words hit her, she nodded.

They held each other's hand as they ran together down the white frosted street, back towards the gyms car park; she found her car, put her foot down and blasted the cars radiator. She opened her apartment door and soon found herself pinned to it. They made their own music testing each other's vocal ranges, as their fingers danced together creating a crescendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**29** **th** **of December**

Delphine lay in bed the whole day choked with the cold, Krystal chided her for running about in Lycra in the middle of winter in Toronto "I think they should make you take another test, because how fucking stupid are you. You could have gotten hypothermia or worse." Krystal raised her voice.

Delphine scrunched her whole face up as her voice became shrill which made her head pound "Can you please stop shouting" she asked which made the small Canadian raise her voice even louder as her voice became something only dogs could understand. She slammed her bedroom door which made Delphine wince, she knew that she was not really angry at her, well maybe now she was, but it was more with worry. Two minutes later she heard loud wailing coming from the living room, she groaned moving her legs off the bed, making her duvet into a cape as she shuffled into the other room. She collapsed onto her friend in heap as much as her friend struggled against the cuddle she accepted it.

"I'm an asshole. I am cold turkey asshole" Delphine apologised rocking her friend back and forth.

"You are an asshole, I worry about you Delphine. I wake up in the middle of the night to see lying on the bathroom floor shivering, totally out of it. I didn't know if you were sleep walking or having some sort of episode" Krystal cried.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm okay, it's just a cold." Delphine soothed, not even thinking about _that._ "I shouldn't have talked to you like that, I am sorry. I don't know what I would do without you" Delphine sighed.

"Well for a start you would be dead." Krystal said with a deadpan face. "But I'm glad that you aren't even if you are an asshole, and look terrible, not to mention you are giving me all of your germs. Delphine, get your sticky germy body off mine. Delphine!" Krystal tried to shake the French woman off her but she proved to be too heavy with her long limbs.

* * *

Delphine lay on the couch the rest of the day, as Krystal sat on the other end sharing her duvet watching films as Delphine drifted in and out of sleep.

It wasn't until late evening Delphine went back to her room after her bath; she found her phone turning down the brightness. There were several texts from Cosima the first was around lunch time, and the last seventeen minutes ago, she opened up her phone to reply. She was half way through the message when her phone started vibrating.

"Hello" Cosima said

"Bon bébé du soir" Her voice was groggy and crackly.

"Holy watershed, you're sick. Do you want me to come over?" Cosima's voice rang out with worry

"No. I am fine, I am just going to go to sleep" Delphine coughed clearing her throat.

"Are you sure, well tomorrow then? I could come over around three. Sarah is meeting some people that she used to work with" Cosima spoke fast

"No, its okay Krystal is looking after me"

"Yeah but I'm your-" _girlfriend_ Cosima thought. "Your friend too, I mean she does it all the time, she might want a break you know, plus I could totally make you soup, and you could fall asleep in my lap as I play with your hair. Then I'll you run you a nice warm bubble bath with like rose petals in it so you feel like princess." Cosima waffled on

"I don't want you to get sick too" Delphine mumbled, her heart pounding at the Cosima's scenario

"I won't" she objected again.

"Okay. You promise you won't blame me if you get sick?" the hoarse voice croaked out

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Cosima, wait…" She cried out

"What is it?" Cosima's voice filled with concern

"Can you keep talking to me until I fall asleep?" she asked sheepishly

"Sure…okay so I watched this documentary the other day, did you know that gibbons are most threatened primates on Earth, they can swing a whole 15 meters in one swing, how crazy is that? They are the only primate that tends to walk bipedally, throwing their long arms in the air for balance." Cosima was sure the blonde was sleeping but she continued anyway another couple of minutes just to make sure she thought.

"They mate for life, which is rare in the primate world. They said that families and mated pairs will often sing complex songs to each other; they are just like us Delphine. Yesterday in that music shop was one of the happiest days of my life, you make me so happy it hurts. I just wish I had told you right at the beginning how I felt, now everything is complicated. Hey maybe Rachel will get some sort of memory impairment over the holidays, yeah your probably right. But a girl can dream right, and I do, Delphine, they are mostly of you with hardly any clothes on or me taking them off, but I swear not always, sometimes it's you waiting for me on the stairs as we walk hand in hand to your car as we drive home, you know like Dave and Cassie. You remember from neurology. That's what I want Delphine, your hand wrapped around mine. Making crazy science together, music, anything you want, I am yours because...I" Cosima spoke worrying her lip between her teeth as she considered saying those three little words...but something else caught her ear.

The brunette heard small whines coming from the phone, getting louder and louder, she stayed on the line listening closer "Oh geez Louise" she heard Krystal's voice over the mobile connection comforting the doctor. She stayed on the line until all she heard was radio silence before hanging up.

She could not help feel a pang of jealously as she hung up the phone, wishing that she was the one comforting her.

 **30** **th** **of December**

Cosima chapped the door, lifting the brass knocker until she heard movement from the other side. She had stopped off at the store picking up various bits and pieces in hope that would make Delphine feel better.

"Hello…Cosima?" Krystal opened the door, she was dressed in sweats not her usual clothing her hair was clipped her in a bun, her face was clean without any makeup but she still attractive but Cosima was confused, did Delphine not tell her friend that she was coming.

"Hey, I've came to relieve you of your nursing duty" She smiled

"Oh, well come in." Krystal opened the door wide enough for her come to through, locking the front door as Cosima looked around the apartment.

"She's sleeping." Krystal sat down on the couch, gesturing for her to join her. "So what's all that?"

"Oh, I just got her some stuff. I had to get the bus so I went into town…I didn't know what soup was her favourite though." A little disappointed she said.

"Tomato and you have to rip up the bread first and then pour on the soup. She's fussy like that" Krystal said, not paying Cosima much attention.

"Anything else that I should know" Cosima asked trying to keep the conversation alive; it was almost like Krystal did not want her there.

"She is allergic to penicillin; her skin reacts badly to high ph. Soaps, like her whole body turns bright red it's not pretty." Krystal summarised, the brunette went to open her mouth but was sharply cut off "If you want to know more, then ask her yourself" she said irritably

Cosima sighed looking around the room, hoping Delphine would come out and save her but nope she sat in the awkward tension.

"Sorry. I'm tired and I know it's selfish but we were supposed to getting the house ready for tomorrow and getting shopping for the New Year's party tomorrow and I don't even know if it's going to happen because she's sick. I mean, what am I going to say to my friends?"

"Wow, relax, why don't you go to the shops…and I'll look after her" Cosima said hoping it would cheer her up.

"You would do that?" Krystal beamed, giving Cosima her full attention now.

"Yeah for sure…I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Cosima said

"Maybe I should just stay" Krystal shrugged

"Why, is there something I should know?" Cosima searched Krystal's face and the blonde searched hers, she knew there was something, the nightmares, the reluctance to leave Delphine alone with her.

"Cosima" the voice cracked but wasn't as hoarse as yesterday. Both girls were relived.

"Hey baby" Cosima immediately got up and squeezed her. Delphine was dressed in fleece pyjamas, her eyes dark and heavy, her skin flushed silver with a red tip on her nose as she sniffed, her lips tinged with a blue lining. Cosima's heart dropped into her stomach it was her fault that she was ill, she made her run to the store after all.

"Am I still hot stuff?" Delphine said with a crooked smile.

"Obvs" Cosima grinned. She placed her palm over Delphine's mouth kissing the back of her own hand. She chuckled shuffling over to the couch with Cosima in tow.

"Right well I better get going then" Krystal called snapping Delphine out of the trance that the small brunette always put her in.

"Where are you going?" Delphine addressed her friend.

"Since Cosima is here, I'm going to get the stuff for the party tomorrow. So can I get the list?"

"It's on my phone" Delphine grumbled straining her eyes as the brunette rubbed her back.

Krystal grabbed the phone, putting her pink trainers on that coordinated with her sweats

"I love you" Delphine called as the blonde walked out the door mumbling "Whatever"

* * *

The girls talked and she feed Delphine the soup that she bought her and made sure she took her tablets. Playing with her hair as she sat through endless animated films that Delphine picked but yet had fallen asleep to, Cosima smoothed out the furred brow that appeared on the blonde's face hushing her as the line disappeared.

Delphine lay on the couch plumped up with pillows as Cosima moved around her apartment with ease, she came out of the bathroom with a stethoscope wrapped around her neck and her long white lab coat.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" She grinned; Delphine put both hands on her face flushing bright red at the small girl, with a husky laugh erupting from her.

"Cosima, you are not an M.D"

"Shhh...Now what is the problem" she sat down at the edge of the couch fingers gentle brushing the soft skin of her forearm, pressing two fingers down on her wrist.

"My temperature is fine; I have a retro-orbital headache, fatigue, cough and tachycardia. Oh and nasal discharge. So what is your diagnosis Dr Niehaus?" Delphine smirked.

"Smarty pants. Well Miss Cormier, I'm sorry to tell you this but I think you have the flu"

Delphine mocked a gasp "Not the flu. Whatever will I do?"

The both laughed light heartedly.

Cosima caressed the blonde's arm until she laced their hands together, playing with the long fingers. "Just rest Delphine. I'll look after you" she hushed brushing the other finger down her cheek as her eyes gave in to the sleep.

"Pour toujours?" Delphine breathed. She hummed a response not entirely sure what Delphine whispered to her.

* * *

Cosima was uncomfortable in her current position but she did not want to let go of the hand that was still gently gripping her own. She looked around the place her empty soup bowl still sat on the coffee table with an empty glass, she unwillingly let go of the hand grabbing the dirty dishes.

Delphine still slept soundly on the couch. Cosima huffed and looked around she really didn't want to waste the time alone with her, but it was unfair to wake her. Instead she decided to run the bath, grabbing the bath salts, bubbles and soap it would be perfect for her to wake up too.

She went through to the blonde's room, opening her first drawer…nope not pyjamas, however something caught her eye as the drawer closed. She looked back through the door to check if she was still sleeping, she opened the drawer back up. Several newspaper clippings they were in French but she could still recognise her name and age. She sat solemnly in a classroom surrounded by much older children, her hair was white blonde and reckless, the dull grey uniform made her skin look pastier. The other picture was Delphine standing in front of blackboard solving a maths problem she just had solved; she was not in the next newspaper article but a young girl Chloe Fortin. She heard rustling coming from the sleeping woman; she dropped the pieces of paper back into her drawer, grabbing the first pair of cosy pyjamas.

"Delphine, wake up" Cosima said softly in her ear repeating the words as she stirred awake.

"What is it?"

"I ran you a bath…just like I promised."

Delphine groaned turning into the couch to shut her eyes again, she did not like to be woken up.

"Delphine, Come on. I've got to go soon, just let me bath you and tuck you in" she pleaded. After a long pause Delphine stretched her long limbs, moving them off the couch waddling over to the bathroom striping as she goes. Cosima trailed behind picking up her clothes; she sat on the floor as Delphine lay down in the bath. She shut her eyes as the lavender perfume surrounded the air.

"I was promised rose petals" Delphine said half smiling rolling her head to the side to see her cheeky girl next to her. Cosima reached her hand into the water splashing the doctor's face "Hey" she splashed back.

"Can I ask you something? What was it like being a child genius? Going to boarding school at such a young age?" Cosima said

Delphine's head began to swim, the memories of her past bleeding into the present. She saw red and the panic began. She counted mentally, breathing in and out as evenly as possible. Her knuckles turning white as she held on to the chrome handles.

"Fine" She said hoping the other girl did not detect her panic, as she tried to keep her face neutral.

"I think I need to get out…it's too hot" Delphine moved suddenly cause the water to spill over the edge of the bath, soaking Cosima. She snatched a towel from the railing drying her body.

Cosima pick herself up from the floor, it was the quickest she had seen the blonde move all day.

Delphine stumbled forward falling into the smaller girl. She had passed out. Cosima dropped her gently to the floor opening the bathroom window hoping the fresh cold air would help her. Delphine was wake within a few seconds again, disorientated.

* * *

Cosima moved her to her bed, handing her tablets and water. Delphine reassured she felt fine and it was just the steam of the bathroom. Cosima nodded as enclosed around her head resting on her chest, the blonde rubbing a dread between her finger and thumb.

"Are sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, stop fussing over me"

"You just fainted, Delphine I'm allowed to worry." She sat up staring at the blonde's dark gold speckled hazel eyes.

"Sorry. I just…"

"Boarding school was that bad huh" Cosima smiled.

"Something like that. Did you tell her?"

"No…she seemed a little preoccupied…to busy deciding on gold streamers or silver" Cosima said putting her back on her chest.

Their breathing soon synchronised, the navy sky light creating a welcomed darkness around the room. It was easier to speak in the dark. Faces and judgement invisible to the eye, which comforted Cosima as she contemplated asking again about Delphine's past.

"Thank you for today, I know that I am not a good patient…or a good friend. I know that I can be harsh at work especially but…I want to be better for you. You make me feel so much. I have not felt this way in a long time" The French accent spoke into the unlit room. Cosima mouth crept into a smile.

"But I'm scared." Her nails digging into the brunette's shoulder as she confessed her words into the night air

"I'm scared too Delphine. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. I told you yesterday on the phone you make me so happy my cheeks hurt; I love the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh, how our bodies fit together perfectly. Your intelligence and beauty everything Delphine…what if I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh Cosima, don't dare think that. You are more than good enough… _Cosima you are_ _stupéfiant_ "

"You are amazing too" Cosima kissed under jaw her skin still clammy. "You need to sleep"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Delphine echoed the words they very first night she had shared her bed. Cosima shook her head on her chest.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow…New Year's Eve. I hope your immune system works as hard as you because playing doctor is kinda dull, when it doesn't end in several orgasms."

Delphine hummed in agreement, closing her eyes dreaming of the adventures that awaited them.


	13. Chapter 13

**31** **st** **of December**

Delphine woke to find a piece of paper in the smaller brunette's familiar script on the pillow next to her; _Good Morning, I hope you're feeling better…I can't wait to see you tonight. Cosima X_

She did feel better not one hundred percent, her nose was still runny and her throat stingy but otherwise she was better. She pepped her head out of her room to find Krystal blowing up balloons with the T.V blasting music; she wondered how she had managed to sleep through it.

"Good morning" Delphine cleared her throat as her voice was still gravely.

"More like Afternoon. Your phone keeps ring by the way…she is persistent also a little scary when she does that thing with her eyes. Like **_so_** creepy, do you think it's a twin thing?" Krystal asked

"What eye thing?" she asked as Krystal demonstrated searching her friends eyes "It was like she was trying to search into my soul, to see if I was telling the truth…I mean twins are supposed to have like special senses or something, what if she knew?"

"What are you talking about? She doesn't have special senses." Delphine said opening a cold bottle of water from the fridge, picking up her phone where Krystal had left it.

"Yesterday she asked about how we met and she done this creepy eye thing. That's not normal"

"She knows we are lying." Delphine concluded.

"So tell her the truth" Krystal stated.

"I will"

"When?"

"Tonight" Delphine sighed "A new year, a New Start"

"Are you sure? I mean, I think it's good that you are going to tell her and be open but what if she can't handle it or freaks out or something."

"Then she is not the person who I thought she was" Delphine said

"She loves you Delphine. I'm so happy for you, just remember to breathe" Krystal said as she pulled Delphine into a warm hug. "And I love you too. Sorry for being a bitch yesterday."

"I can handle it." Delphine grinned

Krystal nodded "Yeah I know"

"C'mon what do you want me to do?" Delphine asked pulling out of the hug.

* * *

The house was fit for a party and it was in full swing. The girls had worked together to create the perfect ambiance for the New Year's party. The party was filled with most of Krystal's friends; Delphine only invited Cosima. She looked beautiful as she wore a plum red pendulum dress with patterned tights and lace high-heeled boots. She was surprised when the twins knew Elizabeth, it turns out that she was the person referred to as Childs that lived below Cosima. She noted that Sarah and Beth had chemistry; the sad eyes that Delphine saw at the gym were now sparkling full of mirth. There was a loud commotion as more friends arrived, Krystal screamed running up to the tall boy who spun her friend around in his arms. Felix! She screamed shouting to be put down, she moved around the room looking for Cosima who had left her side to get herself a drink.

"Well, well, well look who it is" a male voice called as he slide up next to Delphine.

The long matted hair was now gone, he had an undercut with a little bun on his head, but his wolfish grin remained. He wore loose fitting black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She searched for his name

"34C…Tony" Delphine spoke watching the grin crawl higher up his face as he opened his arms pulling her in for a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pulling away, wondering how Cosima's whole building was now present.

"I came with that peach" Tony pointed over to Felix. Delphine's eyes grew ten times wider as her jaw fell open. The boy stood in assless chaps. She was going to have to Dettol every surface at least three times tomorrow, she was just grateful that she put a throw over the leather couch.

"Don't look so worried, you could probably give him a run for his money." He said looking straight at her ass, unashamed.

"Tony!" Cosima hooked her arm around Delphine's waist

"Oh come on Dreads, I was just having a little fun, no harm in looking, right" He said sipping his bottle of bear, eyes twinkling full of mischief.

"Did you have a good Christmas Tony?" Delphine asked filling in the growing silence.

"Yeah, can't remember much. But I think I saw you" Tony answered

"Me? When?" Delphine asked, as Cosima's face became more curious

"On top of my Christmas tree, because I bet you are a totally star on top" He winked "Am I right, dreads?"

Cosima spluttered out her wine watching Tony laugh as he walked past the two girls.

"I like him" Delphine stated watching interact with another group of people. "He is like you"

"What, no, we are completely different" Cosima dismissed

"Confident, cocky and very cheeky" Delphine tugged her closer "And you both like my ass" she whispered, Cosima tipped her head back in laughter.

"It's a great ass" her hand slithering down the long back to rest it there. Delphine's cheeks turning fuchsia.

* * *

The girls mingled around the apartment with every minute that past each guest became more intoxicated. They talked in the kitchen with Sarah and Beth away from the loud music and drunk dancing that was happening in the living space.

"See that's what happens when you ditch your friend to get laid" Beth went on.

"And you wouldn't have?" Delphine argued back with a grin on her face.

"No course not, Cosima is not my type" Beth snorted

"But Sarah is" Delphine smirked as Cosima bit her lip trying to keep her laugh in.

Beth laughed shaking her head drinking her bear

"Oi, I'm right here" Sarah chuckled.

"But am I wrong?" Delphine questioned with a quirk of her brow.

"No, you're not. I would have done the same" Beth answered grazing her fingers up the English girls arm "Alright, knock it off" Sarah squirming away from her touch.

"Come on Sarah" Beth called after the girl.

Delphine was confused as her mouth hung open "Don't worry about them, they are totally away to make out" Cosima reassured "Speaking of, do you wanna make out with me? Maybe in your room, where we can be totally alone" she grinned her hips pressing down into Delphine's arms draped along her neck dragging her down to meet her lips.

"Okay" Delphine kissed her back as Cosima laced their hands together as they moved through the bodies "Told you" she said pointing out her sister and other girl tangled together in a corner. She pushed on the girl's bedroom door, it was jammed. Cosima pushed her shoulder into the door "Shit Delphine, I think someone is in there"

"No, I just locked it" she moved her out the way, pulling a small key out of her bra unlocking her bedroom door as they slipped inside away from the party.

"Very clever, Can you imagine if the guy with the assless chaps got in here?"

Delphine shuddered at the thought making the petite girl giggle at her face "come here"

This kiss started out slow both girls sighing into it. Cosima scrapped at Delphine's bottom lip biting down on tugging it open so she could explore further with her tongue. Their tongues memorising the contours of each other mouths, as Cosima pushed Delphine down to her bed. Her chest moving rapidly as the small girl straddled her waist. Delphine's hands found purchase on Cosima's back gripping it tightly as Cosima continued to bruise Delphine's mouth. She moaned into her mouth as she felt the petite girls back muscles move beneath her fingers, she unclasped the bra that was getting in the way. Her shoulders curved into the blonde as her nail trailed down her spine causing Cosima to shiver. Cosima stroked her cheeks as they rested their foreheads together inhaling the much needed oxygen.

"I need to ask you something" Cosima breathed licking her lips pressing her down into the bed.

Cosima placed soft gentle kisses around Delphine's neck and cheek until the other woman groaned, placing long wet open mouth kisses along her neck. Nipping at her earlobe extracting a breathy exhale from the blonde, they both stared longingly into each other's eyes before Delphine bit down on her lip "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Delphine Cormier, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Cosima smiled displaying her perfect incisors.


	14. Chapter 14

"Cosima, I would love to be your girlfriend," She said kissed "But I need to tell you something first."

Delphine sat up on the bed as the brunette moved off her lap to sit beside her. Delphine moved one of her pillows on to her lap playing with the fringing unsure how to start; Cosima brushed her thumb over the back of hand, reassuring the blonde who looked scared and lost.

"You remember when you asked if my parents were coming over from France or if I was flying over for Christmas? Well I have not spoken to parents since I was fourteen, it was my last year and I had just taken my exams, we had a party in the hall it was actually good. Chloe was my best friend and my roommate at the school; we often dreamed of flying away together, you know childish thoughts about escaping the reality and entering a magical world where everything is okay. That night Chloe woke me up in the middle of the night, when all the nuns were sleeping, dressed in my white night gown; we ran and went to the magical kingdom. It was the best night of my life. Well it was until we got caught."

"Delphine, it's okay, you don't need to tell me all this. This won't stop me from wanting you, from loving you." Cosima said pulling her closer as she her tears fell from her face.

"Please, I need to tell you. My parents found out and they screamed, my father turning red foaming at the mouth, like some sort of wild animal. I got put in isolation from all the other girls, nobody dared to even look at me, and I found Chloe in the playground. They…were kicking, spitting, throwing dirt on her…and I just stood there. I couldn't move Cosima" Delphine cried, hot tears burning down her cheeks, she was visibly shaking with the memories of her past that haunted her. Cosima enveloped the girl as she held her tightly until she was able to speak again.

"I never went outside again after that, but I would write her a note and leave it there under her pillow. I don't know if she got them. A few weeks later I went down at my usual time for my bath; a small flickering light was left on and I walked through…and…she…was…there…Cosima." Delphine cried sobbing as her breathing became faster and faster at the image of her first love in the bloody bath tub. Cosima stroked up and down her back telling her to breathe as Delphine began to panic clinging on to her skin.

They pair sat tangled in each other as Delphine's breathing returned to normal, the smaller brunette trying to comprehend what she had just told her.

"I got into medical school and I moved to Paris to stay with my aunt, she did was not religious. She was nice but not affectionate. Then at twenty when I moved here, I worked and studied for my PhD and I had just finished my shift and I was walking through the parking garage and I heard footsteps following me, and as I turned around, I felt a huge pain in my stomach. They took my bag and car and that's how I met Krystal. She found me slumped over on the bumper of her car, she never left me. A&E let her in even though they knew she wasn't my sister but I am grateful they did. So you see Cosima, I am not just Delphine your boss, but I am Delphine that has cycles of depressions, of anxiety, and nightmares. You asked if I wanted to be your girlfriend, but now I will ask you, because I understand if you say no, it is a lot to deal with, everything is ok just now but what happens when I push you away…or I scream in the middle of the night and we have work very early, you will become exhausted too…or what if-"

"Delphine. Stop, look we might have only started this physical relationship ten days ago, now. But I have been in love with you since I first saw you, yeah it took us a year to start this but this is just the start. I know we can do this, when I'm with you it just feels right. And god, Delphine, you are amazing, and so what if you scream during the night sometimes, I fart, really loud and it stinks. Like really bad" Cosima said making Delphine chuckle.

"See, I can make you smile and laugh. You can never get rid of me, you could try but I'm like a boomerang I will always come back to you. Because I love you Delphine Cormier" Cosima voiced cracked with the tears that she had tried to hold in but found it impossible now with the way that the blonde was looking at her.

"Je t'aime" Delphine whispered kissing the brunette's face as they embraced together.

The world outside the blonde's bed room was non-existent, they were both lost in each other.

* * *

 **New Year's Day**

The girls spent the rest of New Year wrapped up in each other. Cosima woke first processing the details of Delphine's past; it scared her. She sat in silence as images of a young Delphine that she saw from the newspaper cuttings swarmed her mind; a bloody Delphine lying cold in a parking lot bleeding out, alone, made Cosima's skin crawl. She looked down at the sleeping beauty, her warm breath hitting her thigh. She lightly moved a stray curl off her face as she continued to sleep soundly. The brunette stared into the wall opposite; she knew the two girls were lying to her about how they met but she never expected that as the response, but it made sense now why Krystal was reluctant to leave her alone with Delphine. Also how guarded the blonde was, how she could easily change and adapted to situations that she found impossible to do, but Delphine had been doing it most of her life it seemed. She has never let anybody see the real her, the one that Cosima got to see in the safety of her own home. Cosima heart filled with warmth at the thoughts.

Delphine brushed a single tear away from Cosima's cheek; she fell back into the long arms around her mid-section unaware that she was even crying. Together they lay side by side. They eventually drifted off back to sleep. They just spent the rest of the afternoon, early evening wrapped in each other, holding and caressing each other. It was the perfect way to wake up, even if Cosima's mind was still trying to process.

* * *

Cosima left later that evening, to see her sister who was nursing a hangover and had set of marks around her neck, she smirked at the memory of her sister and Beth last night _, god was that just last night_ she thought to herself as she lounged across a chair, as she listened to her sister talk about the events she missed at the party, because she was too busy shagging, if she only knew.

"Oi, are you even listening, Cos?" Sarah snapped

"Yeah, yeah, that guy Felix got everybody doing the conga" Cosima said rubbing her temples, her eyes blinking rapidly trying to keep focused on her sisters voice, as the French woman's haunted her, cracking heavily.

"Alright" Sarah sighed looking pointedly at her sister's face, trying to read her emotions.

"Well, he slipped, shit faced he was, smashed a glass when he went down, his arse bleeding red raw, Cosima, did you hear me, he got glass in his arse cheeks" Sarah said irritably as her sister was not listening to a word she had spoken since she entered her apartment.

"What has she done" Sarah asked jumping up from her hair to stand with her hands on her hips ensuring that she got her sisters full attention.

"Nothing, she hasn't done anything." Cosima said shutting her eyes tightly.

"Then why are you so moody? Did she wear you out or something" Sarah moved her sister's feet as she moved to sit on the arm rest.

"Am not, and she didn't, we didn't even have sex, if you must know" Cosima barked at her sister.

"Is that the problem?"

"No, god" Cosima pushed her glasses off her face in frustration at her sister's questions, Sarah gave her a hard stare as the silence and tension filled the small cluttered apartment.

"Last night, I asked Delphine if she wanted to be official. Like proper girlfriends…and" Cosima paused as her hands searched through the air as she bit her own lip to stop it from quivering.

"Did she say no? I'm going to kick her arse" Sarah said moving abruptly as if she was going to storm over to her apartment right now but her sister started speaking again making her slowly lean back on the arm rest.

"She told me everything Sarah, she told me about Krystal, about her past, her parents. Everything, and what if she's right, what if, I can't cope, or I trigger something, like the other day in the bath. Sarah, I have no idea what I'm doing, but god, I love her so much. But what if it's not enough, what if I can't save her from her past" Cosima rambled on as Sarah listened to every word trying to piece her inner monologue together so she could understand , but she needed more.

"In English please, Cosima" Sarah huffed.

Cosima told her everything, she needed to talk, say all her thoughts out loud or otherwise they would just consume her. Plus Sarah was her sister; she knew she could trust her with this.

"Bloody hell" Sarah spoke softly.

Cosima watched her face wondering if her sister's reaction reflected her own when Delphine told her, mouth dropping open getting wider with another detail of the story, eyes widening, becoming glossy but Sarah's tears did not fall unlike her own.

"She doesn't need saving Cosima; she's the director of a multi-national medical research company, dealing with corporate business bitches every day, she is tough. She can handle herself, yeah, just support her and love her. I mean, that's all you can do. Just remember she loves you, okay." Sarah comforted her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, you're totally right." Cosima sighed letting her anxieties free.

* * *

Sarah turned the radio on and Cosima opened a book, after a while, she heard soft snores coming from her sister's nose. She placed her book down on her lap, flicking through her phone as it was still receiving 'Happy New Year' messages, she opened them. Looking at the top of her recent message list, Delphine sat at the top, her thumb opened it. She stared at the blinking cursor as her fingers hovered over the key board. She didn't know what to say, she just wanted to talk to her, she craved her voice, she wanted Delphine to speak to her while, she drifted off into a blissful sleep. She wanted Delphine to hold her; she just wanted her presence, all the time. But instead she locked her phone, showered and went to bed.

Cosima tucked herself into her heavy duvet, as her thoughts swirled around her mind, tomorrow Sarah would be leaving, and she had two days before they started working again, two days to spend with Delphine. With her girlfriend, a smile subconsciously swept across her face.

 _She's my girlfriend_. _Mine._


	15. Chapter 15

Cosima helped Sarah pack up her things, even though she was more of a hindrance than a help. As they waited down stairs for Delphine's car to roll up to take Sarah to the airport, after all it would be cheaper than paying for a taxi, she insisted. The brunette was watching for movement on the road every two seconds, as Sarah sat on top of case.

"Hey" Beth called walking up the stairs from her apartment.

Cosima smirked, scoffing as she was so obvious. But Beth still tried to look casual, telling them that she was just on her way to the gym, however her clothing suggested no sign of going to the gym. Sarah indulged her, and they were soon in a deep conversation sharing laughs and quiet touches. Cosima stepped out the foyer of the building giving her sister space, she searched the road as the snow beneath her feet sloshed around, the wet dark grey slush coming over her boot as she kicked it off, spreading the slush around so she could stand firmly on the hard concrete path.

The soft gently white light and the loud rumble of the car's engine made the little brunette look up to see the blonde's familiar car, parking right next to where Cosima stood.

"Bonjour petite amie" Delphine said as she exited her car, enveloping herself around the brunette.

"Hello to you too" Cosima kissed her lightly as she felt Delphine's long eye lashes tickle her cheeks as she pulled back leaning on Delphine's long arms.

"How are you feeling?" Cosima asked

"Good, much better…thank you" she whispered as she pressed her lips against Cosima's once again.

"What did I do?" Cosima asked confused.

"You were there" Delphine husked, bopping the brunettes nose.

Cosima exhaled, heart racing with the blonde's words.

"Now let's drop your sister off at the airport, so I can show you how much better I am feeling."

Cosima hummed in agreement, kissing her with strokes and touches that she knew would leave her wanting more.

"If you two are done, playing tonsil tennis, I've got a flight to catch" Sarah spoke hauling her suitcase, the pair separated. Sarah popped the boot open heaving her case in the car; Beth opened the front door to their building "It was nice seeing you again." She shouted making her way back into the building

"Hey, Beth, I thought you were going to the gym?" Cosima shouted receiving the finger from the police detective as she went back into the apartment complex.

"Leave her" Sarah grumbled slouching in the backseat as Delphine started to drive.

The drive to the airport seemed fast as the two sisters bantered back and forth with each other constantly teasing, however at the airport the mood between the two, became solemn, the sentiment of saying goodbye to each other, becoming real.

"I'll be back in October, alright" Sarah told her sister again.

"You'll take care of Cosima, yeah" She turned to Delphine with glossy eyes

"I promise" She reaffirmed to the English woman

"Take care" She gave a quick one arm hug to the blonde and then a big bear hug to her sister as she made her way through the airport.

"She likes you" Cosima said taking Delphine's hand as they weaved through the bodies back to the car.

"Really, I was a little bit intimidated at first, after all she is your family, but I like her too" She smiled.

"Yeah, just wait until you meet the other two" Cosima wiggled her eyebrows, laughing at Delphine's facial expression.

* * *

Delphine parked her car, in now, what she claimed was her spot. Delphine opened the backseat door, reaching across pulling out a small black bag.

"What's that?" Cosima asked as Delphine clicked the car to lock.

"My clothes, we have two days together…I just thought. It would be better" Delphine trailed

"Yeah, that's a completely amazing idea." Cosima said enthusiastically, tugging her along in fast walk.

Once in the brunette's surroundings Delphine dropped her coat and case down, slipping off her knee high boots. Cosima draped her coat of a chair in the kitchen, as she put the kettle on, the blonde sauntered through watching Cosima's hands move to in and out of cupboards and drawers.

"What are you doing?" Cosima smirked waiting for the kettle to ping.

"Oh, just admiring the view"

"And you say, I'm the cheeky one" Cosima grinned "Get over here" she opened her arms for the blonde.

The tea was soon forgotten about.

Lips tongue and teeth moved vigorously against each other's, clothing pulled and pushed from their bodies, feet dancing blindly around the cluttered room, fondling the soft skin that became exposed, nails digging into the flesh as their desire grew stronger. Their breathing becoming rapid with their frantic movements, Cosima moaning loudly into the blonde's mouth, when she felt cold finger tips push the t-shirt up her stomach. Reaching up higher to grasp her breast, her breath hitching with the blonde's tongue stroking and teasing her mouth, and her hand massaging her breast, she pushed her body weight up trapping her hand between their bodies.

Cosima pushed one last time, watching the blonde's eyes open as she stumbled backwards on to the large bed. She smiled, pressing kisses to the brunette's face, taking her glasses from her face, pulling the t-shirt off and her own. Their lips soon reattached but it was slow, long and wet. Tongues caressing, lapping and savouring. Teeth scraping, nipping, marking the expanses of skin in hues of colour. The brunette pushed Delphine down into the pillows as unbuttoned her trousers, her lower body lifting off the bed as she watched Cosima with dark lidded eyes. Her nails scrapped down the pale limbs as Delphine let out a shaky breath. She leaned over the blonde, knees spreading either side of her girlfriend's body, her lips placing kisses on her stomach along the faint mark of skin. Cosima's tongue licked the salt sweet skin, dipping in the blonde's belly button as she inhaled Delphine's arousal. Her fingers danced along the edge of her underwear, tickling the inside of her thigh as she squirmed at her touch.

Delphine's hips started to move as the brunette's tantalizing tongue moved up her torso sucking on the tops of her breasts that were still cupped in her bra. She dragged the material down taking the soft flesh into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the pink bud of her nipple.

The blonde beneath her started to get restless, her body was buzzing with every sensation, every tiny ministration. She was so wet. The damp material of her underwear becoming uncomfortable the throb of her sex beating persistently. Her moans filing the room with AH's and Oh's.

Cosima moved down the long body, settling in-between her thighs spreading them wider. Her fingers danced and kissed along the inside of thigh, as Delphine moved her hips into Cosima's direction.

"Please Cosima" she begged as she bit into her swollen lip

The brunette hummed enjoying herself; she never got to top before.

She lightly pressed her sex through the material, dragging her finger up and down.

She moaned "baise-moi, s'il vous plait"

Cosima moaned noisily at the string of French, a jolt of pleasure rushing to her own sex.

She tugged the underwear up harshly, causing her arch her back. Cosima pulled them down off her legs. Her head quickly returning to its position, in-between the milky thighs, her finger parted her pink dripping lips, groaning at the touch and smell.

Her tongue drunk greedily, relishing the taste of her, flicking and swirling her clit in her mouth

"Oui, fais-moi l'amour" Delphine panted, moving her hand to clutch Cosima's bobbing head.

She felt the vibrations of the brunettes moan on her clit, as one finger entered inside, her back arching off the mattress, thrusting in and out as her tongue sucked on her clit, waves of pleasure dripped down her pink lips, down to her ass. A second finger was added as Delphine rasped a long breathy sigh.

The brunette curling her fingers as she thrust in and out in a maddening rhythm

"Putain, je vais venir"

Her pale thighs quivering uncontrollably, her hand gripping Cosima's skull as the pleasure was building, her walls getting tighter.

"I love you, come for me, baby" Cosima requested, still thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt. She sucked and swirled the swollen clit in her mouth, looking up at the blonde whose eyes were tightly shut, one breast fully exposed and one still entrapped, her hair thrown back in mess of blonde curls, a sheen of sweat covered her body. The brunette's eyes remained looking at the blonde as she felt it.

"Je t'aime, je viens, bébé" Delphine cried opening her eyes, lifting her back from the bed as her orgasm hit, her body bursting with ecstasy. Her legs wrapping away from Cosima's tongue as jolted forward with every stroke too sensitive.

Their mouths met harshly, as Cosima sat up on her knees as Delphine tasted herself on her lips, jaw and fingers. She removed her bra, taking her full breast in her mouth teeth scratching the soft flesh as she nipped the pink perky nipple. Repeating the action, as she cupped Cosima's wet sex, moving the ruined underwear to the side, coating her finger in the girl's essence, they both moaned.

Delphine brought the finger up to her mouth sucking it clean as the brunette groaned a _fuck._ Latching their mouths together again "vous me preniez le ciel, je tiens à vous prendre trop." (You took me heaven; I want to take you too.)

Delphine growled in the brunette's ear pushing her down by the shoulders on to the bed. Stripping her underwear off, spreading her legs not wasting anytime.

"vous êtes tellement humide pour moi" (You're so wet for me)

"Yes" Cosima panted grinding her hips into the air massaging her own breast.

The blonde licked up the joint between her thigh and stomach; the strong smell Cosima's arousal engulfed her nostrils. Teeth nipping at the soft flesh at the inside of her thigh, the brunette jerked her sex flooding.

"Baby, please" She panted wriggling her hips "Ahhh" she moaned as Delphine pinched her skin with her teeth again on the other thigh.

"Touch me" She begged her own hand coming down to take care of business if she was just going to tease.

Her hand was swatted away "Ta chatte est le mien" she spoke looking directly at her, lowering her head down to Cosima's dripping sex.

The blonde's thumb began slowly rubbing small circles against her throbbing clit, her tongue soon took over the task, probing and devouring her cunt. Her juices drenching Delphine's mouth and chin, as she scraped her nails up and down watching the stomach muscles contract, she was close.

"venir dans ma bouche" She said tongue stalling on her clit

"OH fuck" Cosima cried as her orgasm washed over her.

They kissed each other languidly, exchanging soft sighs and gentle caresses. Cosima lolled to the side biting down on her lip "I think I could come if you just spoke French to me" with a mischievous grin.

"Well we have two days; we could always do an experiment."

"Like a crazy science, experiment?" She nudged her nose against the blondes

"Oui" She bit on the brunette's lip, pushing on her back. Pinning her arms above her head as she straddled her waist

"Hmmm Doctor Cormier" Cosima grinned

Delphine held her hands as she leaned down to whisper in her ear "Je veux que vous, tout le temps" (I want you, all the time)


	16. Chapter 16

They soon fell asleep through exhaustion of the experimentation and exploration of each other's body. Their limbs stretched and sore. The darkness crept in through Cosima's window with the street lamps outside casting a yellow glow around the room, shadows bounced across the wall. The dumped clothing scattered around the room, the lingering tangled smell of their arousal pungent in the air. A cool breeze prickled Delphine's exposed skin that was not underneath the blankets, she lifted her arm, eyes closed still sleeping. Her arm curled in the blankets turning her body to the side pulling the heavy duvet up around her neck, as Cosima's head fell from her chest grunting a wake with the blonde's movements. Cosima's eyes nipped, moving Delphine's fluffy hair up the pillow so she could be the big spoon. She shut her eye's again drifting back into sleep, however every time she breathed little hairs tickled her nose, so she patted the hair away from her face again. She huffed rolling away from the blonde to the cold side of the bed, pulling as much covers as possible from her. She shut her eyes again, letting sleep take over her body. As she felt the bed move, the feeling of stiff nipples, and soft skin press into her back with an arm circle over waist and a leg twisting over her hip "Chéri" Delphine murmured sleepily.

"You woke me up" Cosima said snuggling into the body at the back of her.

"I'm sorry" She said nuzzling into Cosima's neck.

"It's alright, we should probably get up anyways" Cosima said tipping her head back landing a kiss on her chin.

"No" Delphine said tightening her grip on her waist, pressing on her soft stomach. A large sound of wind broke out as Cosima vibrated with a large cackle

"That is disgusting; I felt that on my leg." Delphine shouted moving away from the small scientist who was still in fits of laughter

"Oh it sinks, Cosima" Delphine held her nose, moving out of the bed as brunette flipped over on her back still creased.

"Hey, I told you. I fart in bed, you were warned" Cosima shouted her laughter dying down as she wafted the covers around, trying to get rid of the smell.

"Delphine, come back to bed, the smell is gone. DEL-PHINE" she cried from the middle of the bed, reaching over to the side table to pick up her glasses.

The blonde didn't return after a few minutes, she moved from the bed huffing as the cold evening air touched her body, picking up a t-shirt from the floor and slipping it on to find the blonde crouched down looking through Cosima's fridge. She flicked on the lights making the blonde stand up to her full height turning to look in her direction.

"Tea?" She said taking the milk out.

"Yeah" Cosima smiled moving back into her room, slipping on clean underwear.

Delphine came back to the bed with her tea in her hand for Cosima, as they sat on top of the covers, letting the soothing hot liquid run down their throats. Smiling at each other inbetween sips

"I can't believe you did that" Delphine chuckled shaking her head.

"My girlfriend eats from the bin, and farts on me. How did I get this lucky" Delphine joked

Cosima snorted, swatting her knee "Hey, your girlfriend also made you come, like seven times last night"

Delphine grinned, putting her cup down sitting knee to knee with Cosima "I love her very much. Je t'aime tant" She leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She hummed out of the kiss "I love you too"

"So I know there's only like six hours of the day left but do you want to do anything?" Cosima asked shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't think of anything. I just want to be with you"

Cosima cooed squeezing around her "Big bad boss Delphine is just a big softie" giggling the blonde swept her hair over to the other side of her head as her hands started to assault the brunettes ribs with tickles that made Cosima fall back into the pillows.

"You are a brat" Delphine said playfully.

"Okay, okay. I give in" Cosima shouted with Delphine blowing raspberries on her neck hands tickling the ribs. The raspberries on her neck turned to kisses and the hands turned to teasing her breasts. She enjoyed the sensation, pulling at the French woman's bottom caressing her supple cheeks moving her body further on top, her legs open for her thigh to slot in. Delphine left her neck to kiss on the mouth soundly, tongue rolling into her waiting mouth. The muscle moving with ease as it brushed against Cosima's, just as the two bodies started to grind together a loud grumble emerged

"I swear that was just my stomach that time" Cosima announced as Delphine chuckled rolling off her

The brunette rolled to the side, cupping the blonde's cheek with her hand as her lips skimmed over Delphine's capturing her bottom lip in her mouth sucking on it, letting her tongue graze against the blonde's. The two women were soon enraptured with each other again, when her stomach grumbled nosily. Cosima's cheek flushed red.

"I think your body wants to eat" Delphine said

"I want to eat you" Cosima teased

"Later" Delphine smiled slyly rolling over and swinging her legs off the bed remembering to get away before Cosima traps her.

"You don't have very much" The blonde called through.

"Yeah, Sarah probably ate most of it. We could order in?" Cosima called back smiling when Delphine appeared at the bottom of the bed.

"Okay" She wondered away again.

Cosima went over to her desk and started up her laptop, the bathroom door was shut so that's where Delphine disappeared too. She did not know what take-away the blonde would want so just brought up several tabs with different restaurants that she had ordered from before. She was focused on her task she didn't even notice Delphine until she wrapped her arms around her tucking her head in her neck

"What do you want?" Cosima asked listing the various options, the blonde untucked her head and sat crossed legged on the edge of the bed listening.

"Pizza and we could get ice-cream" Delphine said, her stomach now aching for food.

"Good Choice" Cosima replied ordering the food from her laptop, finally turning around to see the blonde in soft pink fluffy sweater with a large moon and stars that had a cheesy slogan next to it and matching pink star cotton bottoms.

"You do know that you are thirty years old" Cosima grinned. She stopped wearing pyjamas in her teens but Delphine had a wide range.

"I like them. I bought you a pair too" Delphine quirked her eye brow at Cosima "They are in the bathroom, and I think you should put them on" She kissed down her neck, cheeks and then lips.

"Okay" Cosima bite down on her bottom lip pushing the chair away from the desk to the bathroom, to find the pyjamas neatly folded on the toilet seat lid.

"I feel like I'm ten again, having a sleep-over with a girl I have a crush on, wearing my best pyjamas hoping to impress her" She said coming out of the bathroom down flashing her hands at her side "Dah, dah" Cosima sang with a Cheshire cat grin "Are you impressed?"

"Bien sûr" Delphine replied wrapping her arms her waist pulling her into her body, as the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck, "très très mignon" Delphine spoke kissing her cheek.

"Now Delphine, answer me honestly, do you have a pyjama fetish?" Cosima spoke in a serious tone until the last word mouth slanting up into a cheesy smile.

The blonde scrunched her nose as she began to laugh "Oui, I have been caught"

"I knew it…but they are comfy and warm so I could get into it" Cosima said nonchalantly kissing her fleetingly

"So since I watched all those horrible Disney films, I think you should watch a film of my choice tonight" Cosima said

"But as the guest I should get to pick, non"

"Under normally circumstances, yeah…but c'mon" Cosima pleaded untangling herself from the blonde and grabbing her laptop to open up NetFlix sitting on the bed.

"Look, here's a good one" She pointed out to Delphine

"It's nearly three hours long, non" She dismissed looking at the screen to see if there was anything that stood out to her "What about that one" she exclaimed

"It's a cartoon, Delphine." She groaned

"Fine, you can pick…but just nothing too scary ok, I don't want to have nightmares." She moved off the bed.

 _Shit, how could I be so stupid_ she thought as her face paled, worry glancing over her features "Not those kind, Chéri" the blonde reassured.

Cosima rubbed the top of her scalp, nodding with a tight smile continuing to browse through the different options. The blonde came back into the room a glass filled with juice for herself and Cosima when the door knocked.

"Pizza time" Cosima sang throwing her laptop on the bed, moving to the door.

She brought the large pizza through both girls humming at the smell of the food, both commenting on how amazing it tastes, Cosima then lifts her laptop so they both can see, clicking play.

 **3rd of January**

After spending the morning wrapped in each other, the girls reluctantly moved from the bed to the bathroom. And back to the bedroom again, it wasn't until the afternoon she managed to get Cosima out of the door. The first stop was the supermarket after seeing Cosima's bare fridge and cupboards Delphine took the dreaded girl shopping, knowing that she would live off of takeout food. The brunette picked up various different items throwing them in the cart; it mostly consisted of instant noodles and junk food, after that was completed they made their way to the next stop.

Delphine's car was the only car visible. The raging water crashing down on the white hard land, and the clouds white and misty. Small flakes dusting the car windscreen. The howling of the wind rattling against the windows. The small buzzing of the car radio and the condensation painting the thick glass of the car. Cosima turned from watching the waves crash on to the shore toward the blonde who smiled tentatively at her, her hands slipping on her thermal leather gloves on. Cosima fixed her hat in place, stepping out the car. The salt crisp windy air filled her lungs, her body leaning into the harsh wind to keep balanced, a warm hand slipped into her own mitted hand as they walked down the gravelly path towards the beach. The sea air hitting their faces as they gripped on to each other against the wind.

"You know, this is more romantic in movies" Cosima bellowed

"Oui, I agree" Delphine shouted back as a gust blew harshly around their bodies

"Do you wanna go back?" Cosima asked

Delphine nodded turning around they marched back to the car with their heads down pushing forward into the invisible force. As soon as Delphine's car was in sight Cosima picked up her pace and soon they were both running.

Once back in the warmth and safety of Delphine's car the pair started laughing. They watched the stormy sea from the car, pushing back their seats with the car heaters burning.

"So much for my good idea" Cosima said disappointedly eyes flickering from the view and Delphine's face.

"Maybe another day, we can bring a picnic and even bring a kite" Delphine said, trying to bring Cosima's mood back up.

"Oh, yeah that sounds fun. And we can go looking for crabs and stuff" Cosima smiled at the scenario that she was creating in her mind.

Delphine nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek before she started the car.

* * *

When they arrived back at Cosima's apartment the pair stripped off their winter wear. Cosima made her into her tiny kitchen, if you could even call it that it. She tied her dreads back in a loose knot that sat on the top of her head as she took out a large mixing bowl and flour. The brunette carried on making and preparing in kitchen as Delphine changed into more comfortable loose clothing. The blonde's nose sniffed the air as a pleasant scent made its presence known; curious to see what Cosima was up too she slipped on the pink pyjama jumper.

The familiar voice sang along to the radio as she piled dishes into the sink, flour dusted her pink cheeks and dotted her chin, empty egg shells sat on top of the bin and cocoa powder scattered around the counter.

"What are you doing?" Delphine asked

Cosima smiled placing her hands on her hips turning around with a sly smirk on her face "Well since, it's our last day before we start the daily grind again; I thought we could take the edge of"

Delphine quirked her eyebrow towards the brunette humming

"Is there an extra special ingredient to these cakes?"

"Yeah, I promised I was going to get you baked one day and since my first idea totally sucked" she gestured with her hands up in the air shrugging.

"Do you think we should be doing this, I mean, I will have to go soon and I don't want to be driving high, you know?" Delphine said cautiously

"It's still early, we have loads of time" Cosima rolled her eyes, head shaking as if to dismiss her thoughts

"Okay, just don't let me do anything stupid" Delphine warned

"Me? Never" Cosima grinned enveloping the tall French woman in her arms.

* * *

The pot making her body temperature rise as she stripped off the loose clothing, dressed in thick grey socks and one of Cosima's sleeping t-shirts that stopped just after her bum cheeks. Cosima told her only a couple of bites but did Delphine listen, after protesting that she didn't feel any different she consumed more than she should have, before Cosima managed to get the plate from her.

Music and colours filled the apartment as Delphine's skin tingled, her mind free and fuzzy. Almost as if she was floating her limbs moving in slow motion with heartbeat racing as a bead of sweat trickled down her back. The only anchor was gripped around her pointing finger, the tanned ring finger contrast against her own pale skin. She twisted her hand; she felt the dark hazel eyes following her movements closely. The pale digit traced along the inside of Cosima's palm lines. The slightest brush of her skin, the brunettes' chest thundered and clapped. The French woman twisted her body to the side with a signature smirk, eyes crinkled. Cosima lay still on the bed as her heart hammered and lungs holding the same breath. Delphine shifted her fingers along the deep lines embedded in her smooth skin, lightly caressing and encircling her wrist.

"Your skin…" Delphine began as her eyes idly moved from Cosima's hand to her eyes "It feels different"

Her own fingers started to walk along the arm, brushing and sweeping along the now, goosebumped skin. The small fine hairs on the brunettes arm pricked Delphine's finger as they stood tall, her hand stopped with the ministrations, mid-air. Cosima finally exhaled the breath she was holding, her eyes falling shut, the blonde shifted closer, curling up next to her like a cat.

Cosima's arm fell on top of Delphine's chest and the blondes fell upon the dreadlocked girl's chest. She felt the steady beating of Cosima's heart beneath her hand. She pulled at Cosima's arm tugging it down to her heart, which awoken Cosima. Feeling and hearing only the sounds of each other's hearts pulsing and beating in a fast paced rhythm, her breath hitched. Her voice thick with emotion "I love you" Cosima said her voice echoing as if it was travelling through the whole of time and space.

"je t'amie" she whispered back. The heart beat decreasing, falling into a steady pace, the couple stayed curled around each other, in their perfect bubble listening and feeling only each other. The apartment however was still full of colour and music, but that did not stop them from drifting in and out of sleep, until finally their eyes became too heavy to fight.


	17. Chapter 17

Delphine's body tossed and turned that night before going back to work, running through schedules and meetings that she would have to attend, the tedious stories she would have to listen to and laugh politely whenever they laughed. She tossed to the other side trying to bring the petite brunette to the fore front of her mind, she reassured Cosima she would see her at lunch time and any spare time she would come down to her lab. Thinking about Cosima made her mind rest as she drifted off into a less restless sleep.

* * *

That morning went as expected, board meetings to review where each department was, to discuss how to achieve their goals and of course the inevitable motivational speech, for the year ahead. Delphine smiled passively, thanking him, shaking the chairmen's hand as he wished her another great year. Delphine did not go back to her office she made a bee-line straight down the stairs. Her heels clicking against the hard floor. The cold white bricks echoing the heels. She turned into the lab, watching the security light up green remembering when it once had flashed red.

Delphine walked into the lab, the brunette's bags and possessions scattered around she did not understand how she could make such a sterile space into an almost warm inviting environment, but that was Cosima all over. Warmth radiated from her, her smile alone could light up a whole room. And when she smiled, everyone smiled back. So when Cosima turns around with a smile to greet Delphine, the passive smile that Delphine has been wearing all morning is erased and a genuine grin appears.

"Hey" Cosima beams are eyes widening as her cheeks pull into a large smile, sliding over to Delphine.

"Missing me already?" Cosima asks with a glint in her eyes her hands wanting to pull Delphine's body against her own and embrace her, but she stops herself.

"Bonne année, Scott" Delphine smiled over to the boy at the other side of the lab engrossed in his work.

"Yes" Delphine reached and clutched Cosima's hand "But now I must go back"

"Really, can't you just stay for a few more minutes?" Cosima pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes

"I'll see you at lunch" She replied kissing her lightly on the cheek before exiting the lab.

Cosima nodded her head, as much as she was disappointed that she couldn't stay, she understood. It was strange; she was so accustomed to having the blonde woman around her. They had spent the last forty eight hours wrapped in each other, and the blonde woman even came around to pick Cosima up for work ensuring that she would get to work on time, after all the threat of Rachel Duncan still loomed over her head. Cosima exhaled a deep breath moving back to where she was working. Lunch would be soon.

* * *

Cosima checked the clock every five minutes, she was never late. Delphine was always on time. She swirled the cup of noodles around her fork as Scott waffled on about his new extension pack for RuneWars telling the brunette excitedly, she listened un-receptively until her name was mentioned

"You could even invite Delphine to come along too" Scott said grinning finally getting Cosima's attention instead of the cup of noodles.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Cosima shook her head pulling out her phone; she still had not seen or read her text asking where she was. The brunette sank back into the cushions as her hand rubbed her temples, eyes flickering from the clock to the door.

"She's probably stuck in some meeting; you know how busy she is" Scott said sensing his friends deflating mood.

"Yeah, yeah, you are probably right." Cosima picked up her stale cold cup of noodles and dropped it in the bin.

"Did you see Doctor who? River Song was back" Scott changed the subject and Cosima was happy for it.

"Spoilers" Cosima put a finger over lips as to hush him.

"Have you seen it or not?" Scott asked confused

The smaller scientist smirked walking out of the 'chill zone' to put on her lab coat and threw Scott's at him "Because I'm sure I have it on my laptop, we could watch it. The timers are set, and we could do the write up later" Scott went on.

"If Delphine walks in, it's all on you buddy" Cosima sat back down on the mustard couch as Scott looked for the file.

* * *

Delphine never showed the rest of the day. Scott had left, telling him that she could finish the write up herself. Her fingers typed along the keyboard automatically not thinking or processing what she was writing. The blonde occupying her mind made it increasingly difficult; she saved the document and shut down her laptop. She put on her jacket and bag, snatching a red plastic folder just encase she was still in a meeting.

Cosima marched up the stairs, the whole floor was deserted. Delphine's office light remained on, the blinds tilted. She stopped at her door listening for any voices. She pressed her ear closer to the door just about to knock when the door swung open "Oh Jesus" Cosima jumped back

As a tall man with rectangular glasses and brown curls also exclaimed in surprise. He was middle age with a slim build, and a sharp well-tailored suit.

"What are you doing?" An English accent laced his voice. "Shouldn't you be away home by now" he scrutinized Cosima with his beady eyes.

"Well just handing this in" Cosima flashed up the folder and her best smile.

It seemed to have the desired effect as he gave Cosima a lecherous smile in return, moving out of the door way as Delphine came into Cosima's peripheral vision. Finally.

Delphine strolled in front of Cosima, almost protective. "Goodnight Ferdinand"

"Until next time, Doctor Cormier" He saluted with two fingers with a body guard closely behind him.

"Who was that?" Cosima asked as Delphine noticing how visibly stressed the blonde looked, her hair frizzing and twisting into curls at the ends. Her bottom lip red where she has been chewing on it all day, her eyes hard and glossy.

"Ferdinand. He was in line for the same job and let's just say, he is not very happy"

Delphine summarised leaning down on her desk, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Did he threat you?" Cosima asked moving further into her office.

"Not exactly. He wants my job and was ensuring that I was doing it correctly." Delphine said "I'm sorry I could not text or email. He was constantly there, and I did not want him going anywhere near you"

"I can handle myself Delphine." Cosima touched her pink rosy cheek

"I know, but if he thought there was more going on than a working relationship, he could destroy your career and I could not live myself if that happened." Delphine looked up from her lashes to see Cosima's soft caring eyes.

"It's fine. Why don't go come back to mine and I can help you destress" She husked pulling on the lapel of Delphine's black blazer, slotting her body in between her legs.

"I can't I need to go home" Delphine dropped her head to rest on the brunette's shoulder breathing in the heady scent.

"But I've not seen you all day" She kissed her cheek

"You won't see me tomorrow either. Rachel is taking me out for lunch" Delphine exhaled loudly as Cosima moved out of the embrace.

Cosima's eyes rolled to the top of her head, shaking her head as her jaw squared tightly "I actually forgot how much I hate your job"

"I hate it too" Delphine smiled picking up her bag.

"Then quit" Cosima chuckled but her voice was serious.

"Maybe one day, but first you are going to help me destress, yes?" Delphine ushered her out of her office, lacing their hands together. The tension that filled Cosima's body had crumbled at the blonde's word as they walked to her car.

* * *

The pair had a light sheen of sweat across their bodies, their chests rising and falling at a rapid rhythm. Delphine gave Cosima a long deep languid kiss as the brunette nipped her bottom lip as her hands gripped her hips making the French woman whimper at the force and contact. Delphine slipped her hand over Cosima's damp thigh already with the taste on tongue she stroked her fingers over her soaked sex, stimulating her sensitive clit. Her fingers circling the nub as Cosima jerked and purred, the long pale fingers dipped into the folds, allowing time for Cosima to adjust, she started thrusting and curling her fingers in and out. Her tongue also plunging in and out of Cosima's mouth, the brunette's nails scarped deliciously along the French woman's back as the petite body coiled and tightened with her impending third orgasm of the evening. It hit her out of nowhere coming in small violet waves, until her body went slack. Delphine kissed her mouth before falling next to Cosima regaining their breath.

"I thought I was going to destress you" Cosima panted with a huge grin.

"You did" Delphine exhaled.

After a few minutes of rest, the blonde started to move off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Cosima asked confused sitting up so fast that her head started to spin.

"I need to go, Cosima. We have work and I have to take Krystal to work in the morning" Delphine huffed as she pulled on her black slacks.

"So you just fuck me and then leave me?" Cosima asked irritated

" _No, **you** know it's not like that_. You know I would rather stay with you, but tonight I can't. I need to be ready for this meeting tomorrow, I need fresh clothes and Krystal is getting pissed at me, she hates being by herself at night." Delphine pushed back her hair as she sorted and tugged her blouse around her body, giving Cosima a pleading smile, hoping she would understand.

Cosima threw the duvet from her body and dressed herself in the discarded clothing.

"What are you doing?" Delphine asked bewildered watching the brunette slip on shoes

"I'm coming with you" Cosima smiled putting her bag across her chest. Delphine gaped at the brunette shaking her head

"Cosima…" The blonde began but was cut off by Cosima's hand cutting through the air

"Look, we have to be up in like six hours, so chop chop." She smiled as she ushered Delphine out the door.

Delphine nodded her head, knowing there was no point in arguing with the brunette.

* * *

The drive was in silence and it seemed shorter than usual. Delphine opened the front door to the apartment expecting darkness but was surprised to see a dim yellow light around the room with the TV glowing cast the colours around the room. As the door clicked shut a white bright light shone into the couples eyes and faces.

"What time do you call this?" Krystal sang in a loud sharp voice.

"Sorry, so sorry. I got held up at the office and…"

"Hey Krystal" Cosima said as she stepped out from behind Delphine.

"And you what, decided to go eat out for like two hours, while your friend sat here worried about you" Krystal said eyes burning to keep her tears back.

"Krystal, it wasn't like that, I swear…"

"You couldn't even answer your phone Delphine" Krystal's voiced cracked.

"Krystal wait" Delphine reached for her friend but she already reached her room.

The French woman huffed, her hands scraping down her face.

"Woah, we have just de-stressed. She'll be fine; I'll explain it was my fault." Cosima reassured hands rubbing up and down the blonde's forearms.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Cosima pulled her arm towards her room.

* * *

Once the pair had settled into Delphine's bed, the brunette snuggled right into her. Cosima's head resting on Delphine's chest as the blonde stared at her ceiling her thoughts going at a rapid pace around her mind.

"Hey, try and not think about it" Cosima husked into the dark.

"Easier said than done" Delphine said

"Shut your eyes" Cosima insisted, she looked up too see if she had before continuing

"You feel the hot sun on your skin, the gentle waves crashing along the fine sand. You look around as you hear faint sounds of children laughing but nobody is there. Suddenly there's a hot, totally sexy girl coming towards you. She got like this red bikini on that shows all of curves"

Delphine peaks her eyes open for a second to see Cosima's eyes fully shut with a grin on her face, so she shuts her eyes again and imagines the scene.

"Then she slips her hand into yours, it fits perfectly. Her skin is so soft and her scent is familiar and intoxicating. You look at her and she smiles the best smile, and your heart knows that she's the one and everything is going to be okay." Cosima finished sleepily.

Delphine dreams of that beach and Cosima, they run hand in hand down that beach, never looking back.


	18. Chapter 18

The matradee indicated to Delphine that the reservation was ready. Poised and ready, arriving early at the usual table with the only sound of the servers setting the other tables, cutlery clicking together, the hum of a distant cello played over the speaker, creating a pleasant ambiance. The morning glow from the sun settling over the clear blue sky as a gentle breeze dispersed the falling winter leaves. With the leg draped over her other leg, and her blazer resting on the back of her chair, Delphine waved over the waiter. Ensuring quick service, when Rachel sat down the tea would be served.

Delphine looked down at her watch, and then back up at the door of the restaurant. Right on time, Rachel Duncan walked towards Delphine with a tight lipped smile. Her eyes vacant with a microscopic twinkle as the light caresses the brown irises. Her navy pencil suit soft and tailored, unlike her controlled sharp body movements across the restaurant floor.

"Dr Cormier" Rachel announces as Delphine rises from her chair to greet her with two kisses to her cheek.

Within a minute of the pair sitting down the waiter is out with Delphine's order of a pot of tea. Once the waiter has left Rachel looks around with distaste as she has to pour her own tea.

"I hope you had a good Christmas and, Happy New Year" Delphine smiles across the table

"Yes, it was very pleasant. And did you have a good one?" Rachel asks politely, taking a small sip of tea.

"Oui, but I was ill over New Year so I could not get too merry" Delphine chuckled.

"Pity, I can barely remember doing Auld Lang Syne. After all, isn't that the whole point of New Year to forget our actions, so we can start a fresh" Rachel said with a small smile

"Yes, I suppose. You are right"

"Well of course I am." Rachel replied

"But you did not invite me out for lunch to talk about such trivial matters, so what is it that you want to discuss" Delphine askes directly.

Rachel smiles a genuine smile, her eyes sparkle as she places her cup down on the coaster and looks straight into Delphine's hazel eyes

"Ferdinand" Rachel's lips and tongue flicking over the syllables of his name. Rachel analysed Delphine's facial features and body language in as she spoke his name.

Delphine's spine spiked with interest but also with dread.

"He is very eager to get on top. And there is nothing I detest more, than a man on top. He cannot get on top, do you understand?"

Delphine blinked in understanding as Rachel continued.

"The clone cell line has been questioned; Ferdinand has told Top Side that another team should be brought in immediately to make progress but I have managed to give your team; Miss Niehaus and Mr Smith another month. If however no progress is made in that timescale, that team will be fired and you will go back to being a reclusive Immunologist that is never taken seriously." Rachel blinks widely, tilting her head slightly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Delphine asks bewildered

"Do you really think that Ferdinand will stop at your position? The quicker that he is dealt with the better, for us all." Rachel said with a malicious lace to her tone.

"Leave it with me." Delphine said pushing her chair out to leave.

"Please we shall tell her together" Rachel grimaced as she watched Delphine button up her blazer.

* * *

"Dude, watch this" Cosima ordered Scott in the 'chill zone' throwing M&Ms in the air and catching them in her mouth

"…nine, ten, eleven" Scott counted enthusiastically, egging her on.

As the lab door opened, the light fun atmosphere escaped. Scott nudged Cosima's arm urging her to stop as Delphine and Rachel, plus her personal assistant watched them.

"C'mon Scott, quit nudging me."

Delphine cleared her throat. Scott still nudged her, but it was the voice of Rachel Duncan that made Cosima freeze.

"I thought only animals played with their food." Rachel announced with disdain.

Cosima dropped the M&M, meeting the other women's gaze. Her face fell into a frown, eyes automatically rolling at Rachel's comment. Scott stood first, stepping down and extending his hand to Rachel's. Who blatantly ignored the gesture.

"What do you want Rachel?" Cosima asked standing next to Scott, leaning her weight on her left leg with her hand rest on her hip.

With a sinister smile Rachel began talking; Cosima appeared to be actively listening, however as her mind started to process the information, her eyes wandered over to Delphine. She was silently reassuring Cosima with her eyes, the brunette found some comfort in her eyes.

She shut her own eyes as Scott interjected; explaining that a month was not long enough. As Scott argued his case to Rachel, Cosima observed the two business women, who stood side by side. One in a tailored skirt suit and the other in a trouser, their hair similarly styled; straight, sharp edges. Chins raised and pointed out to give the idea that they are taller, even though they both wear four inch heels. Their body language in complete rapport with one another, Cosima felt a thorn of jealously as she noted that Rachel's knuckles of her relaxed arm was brushing against Delphine's. The English woman's body was unconsciously turned towards the French women's, which made Cosima's skin crawl.

"Perhaps Dr Cormier, you should get Dr Nealon down to watch Miss Niehaus and Mr Smith, to ensure that progress is made." Rachel said addressing Delphine.

"That won't be necessary-" Cosima finally said, finding her voice only to be cut off by Delphine.

"I'll send him down, after he is finished overseeing the retinal transplant" Delphine said ignoring Cosima.

"Very well" Rachel nodded her head, as her assistant opened the lab door, with Delphine following behind, she gave Cosima a small smile but the brunette shook her head.

As the heavy lab door slowly shut a large yell of "Fuck" was heard down the corridor.

* * *

Delphine took a deep breath, bracing herself before entering the lab. Swiping her card and opening the door to find Cosima gone, Scott sat at his station harvesting the cultures from this morning.

"Where is she?" Delphine asked coming to stand opposite his bench, Scott glanced up but he was too focused on the culture to engage with her.

"She stepped out to get some air."

"So she is smoking" Delphine sighed, eyes rolling up as she pushed back a handful of hair

"She was really pissed; she kept going on about how you would agree to have Dr Nealon babysit us like high schoolers" Scott said giving Delphine his full attention.

"I am not, Dr Nealon will continue overseeing the retina steam cells and transplants" Delphine said leaning on the bench.

"He's not?" Cosima said as she walked through the lab.

"No" Delphine said softly

"So you just said that to Rachel, to get her off our backs" Cosima said, coming to stand inches away from her.

"No, not exactly. I am sending someone in to help you." Delphine said

The brunette growled "Delphine, we don't need anybody to help or assist us. We have been working on this forever; we will have tried everything that they purpose."

"Cosima, this is not up for discussion. Your job and Scott's career is on the line, we need this to work" Delphine fought back.

"Yeah and yours too" Cosima said sulkily

"Tout à fait exact that is why I will be the one helping you." Delphine said without hesitation

"What, Delphine. What about your managerial role as the director?" Cosima asked as mixed emotions swam through her body.

"Shay is working on an excuse for me to away from the office for a month, as long as I stop calling her an ant" Delphine snorts out a laugh, shaking her head to compose herself.

"This is totally crazy Delphine." Cosima shakes her head but a wide grin spreads over her face

"So does this mean team science mega force is getting back together?" Scott asked with a monstrous grin, putting his hand down on the steel table.

Cosima looked at the blonde with a wide eyes and an easy smile, placing her hand on top of Scott's and then Delphine placed her hand top of the pile.

"mega force" Scott shouted as he pushed up their hands as the two girls burst out laughing at their nerdier behaviour.

"Okay we are never doing that again" Cosima giggled stripping out of her red coat, to put her lab coat back on.

"We should have a secret handshake or something" Scott said as his eyes lit up with ideas but Delphine and Cosima in unison shouted a stern "No"

When Scott was about to suggest another idea

"Get back to work, Scott" Delphine tapped the desk, walking to get a lab coat.

"Hey this is my lab; I'm the only one that gets to boss Scott around" Cosima smiled holding a lab coat open for Delphine to slip on.

"Ahh, but as the director of the institute, it is technically, my lab" Delphine smiles

"Well, normally yeah, but since you have given up your director duties for a month, it's still my lab" Cosima said as she straightened the lapels of Delphine's lab coat. Cosima leaned into the warm inviting body; she placed a hand on the French woman's shoulder

"Don't worry though; I'll still let you, boss me around in the bedroom." Cosima husked into her ear.

Cosima felt a great satisfaction as she strutted away swaying her hips seductively, as she left a dumbstruck Delphine, or so she thought.

The brunette felt a pull on her wrist as her body was pulled back into the French woman's, the brunette did not have time to comprehend or retort as Delphine's lips pressed against her own, in a urgent heated, passionate kiss. Cosima's mind caught up with what was happening, her mouth moved against Delphine's.

Their lips moving effortlessly and lovingly together. Noses brushing as they parted inhaling each other familiar perfumes.

"Working together, practically living together. I like this year, a lot" Cosima smiled with her arms firmly wrapped around Delphine's neck.

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup" Delphine brushed her nose against Cosima's skimming her lip with Cosima's

"I love you" Cosima said, drawing their lips back together in a deep kiss.

Scott cleared his throat, getting louder and louder until the pair stopped making out "Shouldn't you guys get to work"

Cosima turned to Delphine, who gave her a knowing glance "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off"

"Yeah you could get the guys around for a game" Cosima smiled broadly.

"Fine, but no sex on in or on my workstation" Scott said firmly

"You got it buddy." Cosima saluted him as he grabbed his jacket and bag.

"Now where were we" Cosima grinned turning into Delphine capturing her lips once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Having Delphine in the lab with her was difficult, she was very distracting. Even though she was just doing very mundane ordinary actions, Cosima found herself coming closer to her at every opportunity, if Delphine was leaning down to look through the microscope Cosima, hands often found her waist, her body pressing into the back of Delphine's inhaling her sweet coconut shampoo. If Delphine was typing on the computer lip caught inbetween her teeth, eyes focused and mind concentrating, Cosima often found her lips pressed to the side of Delphine's neck, tongue tasting the lingering residue of her expensive perfume, her hand twisting and curling the soft golden blonde hair. The simplest touch from the blonde made Cosima blush and squirm, the brush of her body as she moved around the lab , the brunettes deep brown eyes followed and roamed over the blondes body, her mind often wandering to the previous night that they spent immersed in each other.

Yes it was difficult for Cosima to share a lab with Delphine, but she would not have it any other way, their relationship, well it was definitely making progress, she stayed at Delphine's house nearly every night and when she wasn't at Delphine's, they were at her apartment. Their relationship was in a very blissful state, the only strain was there was no progress on the cell line. With only a couple of weeks left, Delphine became more stressed and hostile, as she was working so hard to find the missing piece of the culture that would bring success to the experiment.

Cosima sat analysing the cells under the microscope, documenting any changes. Her eyes drifted over to the blonde as she sighed, hands pushing back her hair. A tell-tale sign that Cosima was familiar with, she was frustrated.

Delphine dropped her pipette "Merde" she pushed her self away from the work bench, pulling off her safety glasses and gloves; she left the lab without speaking a word to Cosima, heading out the back door of the institute. Inhaling the crisp fresh air, the tension drained from her body, the stale scientific smell of the lab scent constantly followed her, and it was a constant reminder of her failures. Delphine had challenges in her science career but never something like this, two weeks in and she was still at the beginning.

Exhaling her frustrations and inhaling through her nose, Delphine's thoughts racing a mile a minute. Deadlines, Cosima, chemical formulas, Rachel Duncan, Cells, Krystal.

Her head swimming as she heard the voices, the smirks and the cells mocking her. Her mind saw visions of Chloe, the other girls beating her but as she looked closer, her brown wavy hair was twisted into tight dreadlocks as Ferdinand and Rachel stood with s sly smirk on their faces and a delighted glint in their eye, her stomach knotted as her feet frozen in place doing nothing to stop them. As much as she screamed for them to stop, tears streamed down her face. The brunette looked up at the blonde, with her carefree smile and her name spilling from her red lips.

"Delphine"

"DELPHINE"

Cosima's voice was getting louder and louder.

Cosima yelling her name became more frantic as her body started to convulse, a sharp pain washed through her body as crimson hot sticky blood flowed out her torso, falling backwards into the void with a high pitched yell.

Gasping awake to meet a pair of cat like eyes, Delphine's body trembled into the open arms of the brunette.

"Ssh, you are alright. I've got you." Cosima hushed into Delphine's ear.

Delphine clung to Cosima, arms tightening in a vice grip around her body, it felt so real. She was still at her work bench; dents on the bridge of her nose were the safety glass had dug in, fingers pruned with the sweat as she still wore her vinyl gloves.

Delphine's breathing started slowing as Cosima calmed her with gentle words and caresses.

"You're alright." Cosima smiled cupping Delphine's cheeks

"It felt so real…" Delphine said voice laced with vulnerability

"Hey it was just a dream. Okay" The brunette reassured, kissing her on the lips briefly.

Delphine's mind was still swimming, she took a deep breath and put a smile on her face, she would find the answer. She had too, for Cosima. She would not let her down.

"Okay" Delphine released her grip on Cosima turning back to her work. Cosima stayed by her side as Delphine picked up her paper of notes starting again with the experimental cell line. The French woman stood walking over to the dry baths, and still the brunette followed. Delphine set the temperature and the timer on lab equipment going to start a new batch of cultures, but the lingering presence of the brunette started to grind on her nerves as she moved to check on a controlled culture to analyse its progress.

She took the slide under the microscope, it made growths, bacteria, possibly she noted it down and when she looked up the brunette was still gazing at her.

"What?" Delphine snapped

"Nothing…" Cosima shrugged, not reacting to the blonde's temper

"Just, do you not think that you should maybe go home? Get some rest?" Cosima said.

"Non. I'm fine" Delphine said

"Delphine, we both know that you are lying, you're exhausted. And frankly no good to us when you're like this" Cosima gestured to Delphine's appearance, hand landing on her hip.

"Cosima, I'm fine. I promise" Delphine smiled back

"You need to stop! Look we have made progress, I know you wanted to have made more, but we have and we have time, Delphine. Just please go home" Cosima stared and Delphine stared back, communicating in silence until Scott coughed clearing his throat.

"I think Cosima's right" he spoke

Delphine shut her eyes, and spoke through tight lips "fine" She grabbed her jacket and huffed out the door.

Cosima sighed with the slam of the lab door,

"Fuck"

"She'll be fine" Scott said with his best reassuring smile.

Cosima turned to the blonde's work station picking up her notes and placing the culture in the incubator, she returned to her own station carefully going through Delphine's notes and research.

* * *

Delphine fell through the front door to her apartment finding her friend spread cross the couch as some guy lay on top of her, fully clothed.

 _Thank god_ Delphine thought, she did notice his hands wandering and that's when she decided to cough really loudly, it was rather amusing to watch, as they both scrambled around like teenagers on the couch sitting up abruptly.

Delphine stood with a grin as her friend turned to face her. Red flushed cheeks and her hair messed up, her dress pulled up sitting in all the wrong places, her male partner looked in a similar state of undress as his shirt was pulled out of his chinos, jumper on the floor. His short raven locks spiked up where Krystal had fingered during their make out session.

"ERhm.. I'm just going to go. But I'll text you" The male said giving Krystal a light kiss on the lips, picking up his jumper, he gave Delphine a quick nod as he passed her shutting the door behind him with a click.

Delphine grinned as her friend gave her an eye roll taming her frizzy hair

"Sorry if I…cocked blocked you" Delphine said sitting down on the other end of the couch gaging her friend's reaction.

"It's fine. We probably wouldn't have done anything anyway" Krystal said down heartedly

"But you want to?" Delphine asked

"Well yeah, I actually like this guy, you know and this like our forth date and he still hasn't tried anything. I mean you totally felt me up when you were like unconscious and bleeding out. He hasn't even touched my boobs" Krystal said shocked, voice getting higher as she spoke

"Forth date?" Delphine said more to herself than Krystal but she didn't even realise she was dating. To be honest she didn't have a clue as to what has been happening in Krystal's life as she has been too absorbed in her own.

"Yeah, Raj, he's a technician. The computer at work broke down total nightmare, he came out and fixed it and yeah he came back the next day and asked if wanted to go and get dinner. He's a proper gentlemen Delphine, like opens doors for me and everything. It's strange I've never dated anyone like this before, I feel like am waiting for something to go wrong."

"Hey, look at me" Delphine said reaching out for Krystal's hand

"You deserve someone like this, you deserve someone who is finally going to treat you right, like the princess you are, and it's about time too. After all look at all the frogs you have kissed. Don't get scared or worried, enjoy it and don't be scared to be yourself. If he is the right one, then he will love you no matter what…and if not you toss him back in the pond with all the other frogs" Delphine said.

Krystal pulled Delphine into a long hug "I've missed you" she said into the French woman's ear.

"Me too" She pulled back out of the embrace "And if you want someone to touch your boobs, you just have to ask" Delphine winked

Krystal laughed too "They are alright just now, but thanks…so what's going on with you?"

Delphine huffed "Well"

She explained to Krystal what was happening with herself and Cosima, and how she had a dream in the lab today. Krystal listened tentatively, giving her opinion and advice whenever she felt it was appropriate, the French woman felt the tension drain from her body, as she spilled everything to her best friend. It was nice; the friends phoned for a takeaway and got all cozy together as they put on their favourite movie.

Delphine's mind was grateful for the distraction.

* * *

Delphine woke with a disturbing rapping on the front door, the television shut itself down and her friend curled at the opposite side of the couch, fast asleep. Delphine walked still drowsy from her sleep, bumping into the coffee table to answer the door, she had a rough idea who it would be and when she peaked through the key hole, her idea was confirmed.

"Hey" The brunette spoke, unsure of the blonde's mood.

Delphine opened the door wider and started walking back into the room, bringing her legs under her body, tugging the fleece blanket over her body.

Cosima stood at the edge of the couch, in the middle of room.

"Its late" Delphine finally spoke

"Yeah, I just finished in the lab. I had to see you…just wanted to make sure you're alright" She shrugged, lip twitching at the corner as Delphine remained silent.

Cosima shook her head, hands bouncing off her thighs as she turned on her heel "I'll just go then"

Delphine felt a sharp pain in her side as Krystal's foot kicked her top of her leg, she turned with a sharp head movement with a annoyed expression painted across her face, Krystal mouthed and gestured to Cosima, the French woman shook her head causing Krystal to kick her again with more force to call out in pain, causing Cosima to stop and turn back to face Delphine.

"Did you say something?" Cosima asked confused

"Stay" Delphine said

"I'm fine, really. I guess I was a little tired earlier." Delphine admitted reluctantly with a small smile and a flutter of her eyelashes.

Cosima chuckled at that "A little?"

"Don't push it" Delphine said with a smile

Cosima laughed "Okay, you were **_a LITTLE_** tired that you drooled all over your work, no big deal…it's not like there were dangerous chemicals or anything"

Delphine flipped Cosima the middle finger.

Cosima laughed even more, unwrapping her scarf from her neck, coming closer to Delphine. She watched Cosima from the side of her eye, as came to sit next her on the couch she moved her face so she could not see the brunette.

"Delphine, I love you" Cosima cooed shuffling next to her on the couch, her hands gripping her waist pulling her closer, which Delphine did not reject to.

"Baby, look what I got you" Cosima said shifting as the blonde's body back to sit up straight, she reached into her bag at her feet, sliding the box under Delphine's nose.

A huge grin appeared on her face at the gesture of the ice-cream deserts, turning she brushed her lips against Cosima's cold cheek.

"I love you" Delphine whispered against the side of Cosima's mouth, lips chapped but still delicate.

"How did you know that I wouldn't be still mad?" Delphine asked with a raised eyebrow

"I didn't" Cosima shrugged passing one of the ice-cream lollies to Delphine

"Look I know we are under pressure with work and everything but we have to stick together and not let work come between us, okay?" Cosima said

Delphine nodded "Yes you are right, but we still have so much to do Cosima, and we are running out of time."

"No we're not"

"Yes we are Cosima" Delphine said exasperated

"No we're not Delphine, just listen. I was going through your notes, after you left and I put 615C33 into the incubator, which reading your notes was supposed to go in fridge to be frozen but, Delphine it multiplied. It's in the Zygote stage" Cosima finished with a beaming smile.

Delphine's eyes went wider than space ships "It's in Zygote stage?" she asked bewildered

"Yeah, you know the first time I sat on this couch you told me you were an expert at all things and I thought that was just a line, but now I know it's the truth, and I'm in love with a fucking genius" Cosima swallowed as she watched Delphine's face shift with the news, it went from bewilderment to pure awe and shock.

"We did it?" Delphine asked, her mind spinning once more.

"You did it" Cosima shouted enthusiastically

"We did it?" Delphine shouted jumping up kicking off her slippers and slipping on her plimsolls, grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Cosima asked with a smile

"To the lab of course, Come on" Delphine grabbed Cosima's wrist pulling her out of the door.

As the door shut Cosima found herself, pressed upon it, the blonde's lips hovered above her own with a wicked grin and a leg pushed in-between her own Cosima gripped the blonde's hips, hands trailing down over her bottom. Squeezing and grasping the soft flesh into her own body, the hot breath of Delphine's mouth hot against her own, eyes falling down to her lips inches away from crashing together, Delphine brought up her hand, her pointing finger nail traced down the brunettes neck, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

Delphine's mouth brushed against her neck, not kissing it. Just pressing against it as she whispered "Later"

Cosima watched in astonishment as the French woman walked away, with a fabulous smirk and flip of hair she strutted away.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hi guys, just wanted to say **thank you all for reading!** And I think the next chapter will be the last and I will probably do an epilogue


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes, oh my god. Yes right there baby, oh I'm...I'm coming…Ohhh" Cosima squealed with delight as her orgasm swam around her body.

Delphine crawled up the petite lithe body, lips coated with the taste of Cosima, her pale long fingers covered wet and sticky from Cosima's pleasure and also her own wetness was dripping down her thigh. Cosima lay with rapt eyes, heavy with desire but also with exhaustion. After all, as soon as the blonde had seen the experiment with her own two eyes, she ravished Cosima with kisses and pleasure and, the small brunette was not going to tell her to stop anytime soon.

Delphine straddled Cosima's small waist leaning down to kiss the brunette "You taste so good" she husked in her ear before tenderly stroking her tongue into Cosima's open mouth.

"I wanna taste you" Cosima mumbled against the blonde's red lips.

Delphine moaned response, nodding her head enthusiastically, as she went to turn over her body to position herself for Cosima; she felt strong hands on her thighs stopping her movement. Delphine was confused for a second, but when the brunette's body shuffled down the bed, she understood Cosima's idea.

"Are you sure?" Delphine whispered, stroking Cosima's sweaty hairline

"Yes" Cosima hissed, pressing her nails into the blonde's pale skin on her bottom, making her move up.

With her body in position, Cosima's tongue traced her lips before parting them. The brunettes' muscle swirled and circled the French woman's clit, teasing her with long and short strokes of her tongue.

Delphine's eyes rolled backwards with the pleasure. Her hands gripping tightly on the headboard. Breathlessly encouraging her girlfriend in her native tongue.

Cosima's tongue moved away from her bundle of nerves to dip her tongue inside. The muscle penetrated Delphine's sex.

The blonde's hand flew from the headboard with surprise pleasure, her thighs and hips started to move. Her moans increasing in noise.

Cosima's hands wrapped themselves around the pale milky thighs, holding them down. Delphine's hands found Cosima's, her fingers gripping the spaces between the brunette's fingers.

The walls of Delphine's sex became tighter and tighter as she came closer to climaxing, her sex pulsing around Cosima's tongue. The wetness trickling down her chin.

Delphine's body radiated with pleasure, but the brunette did not stop, the tongue rubbed and flicked her clit. The blonde whipped her head back as she cried out, her body convulsing with satisfaction.

The French woman's juices flooded Cosima's mouth.

Delphine flopped back, her hair brushing against Cosima's thigh, with the brunette delicately kissing her ankle bone. Their chests both heaving with bliss, the brunette's lips saturated with her juices and the blonde unable to think or process any thoughts other than the feeling of contentment.

Delphine moved her lifeless limbs from Cosima's head to the pillow, lying at the bottom of the bed with her breathing slowly turning back to normal; she felt the mattress shift and the bed creak a small brush of gentle skin touched her side, her eyes twitching opening to see the Cosima's heart-warming smile.

"That was intense" Cosima chuckled with her eyebrows wiggling

Delphine hummed in agreement, placing a kiss on her lips. Leisurely caressing the brunette's mouth with her own, her hand sooths over Cosima's warm cheek her fingers finding her neck pulling her in closer.

Delphine breaks the kiss, with their foreheads resting together breathing each other's air

"I love you"

"je t'aime"

They both spoke in a breathless whisper.

Cosima moved her head on top of her chest, hearing her heart beat. Her eyes heavy and limbs peaceful, with the soft fingers of Delphine trailing up her spine in a soothing rhythm

"We should probably move" Cosima said sleepily.

"Non" Delphine groaned leg wrapping around Cosima to ensure she wasn't going to move. Cosima's lips curved into a smile. Sleep over took their bodies, sending them into a blissful slumber.

* * *

"I can't wait to wipe that smug look off her face" Cosima said excitedly to Scott.

Delphine arranged the meeting last night, when she saw that the experiment was fully working. The business sloth minded woman took over making a call to Topside, asking to speak with Rachel Duncan immediately, however due to the time she was out of office. But Delphine pulled out her own phone, calling Rachel to tell her the news directly.

Cosima was a bit miffed at Delphine having her number but as soon as the blonde attacked her with kisses, she forgot all about it.

"Cosima it's nearly time, shouldn't you be getting ready or something?" Scott said watching her in the chill zone.

"Nah, I mean we did it, right. Our jobs are safe, Delphine's as well. There's nothing to be worried about." Cosima shrugged.

Her mind drifting to last night's adventures with Delphine's taste still lingering on her tongue.

"Cosima" Scott shouted waving his hand in front of her face.

"Woah dude" Cosima jerked her face back

"You better not be late" Scott winced with a crooked smile, brunette stood from the sofa, taking a deep breath and taking a step towards the lab door.

"Wait, here" Scott handed her the file on the classified experiment.

"Oh Thanks" She smiled at him taking the file, the awkward pair stood their more awkward than usual.

"You should probably go." Scott said

"Yeah" She pulled him into a one armed hug and left, smiling back at her best friend as she left.

She stomach was churning as she walked up through the building with the black folder in her hand, to Delphine's office. Shay sat outside her office, she gave the brunette a soft smile.

Two body guards placed at each side of the door, she recognised them from the first meeting with Rachel.

"Late again" Rachel's voice carrys through the office, Delphine situated behind her desk with Rachel's razor sharp bob facing, head not turning to greet here. However the male that Cosima met the other night was very animated to see her again. Ferdinand, she was confused as to why he was present at this meeting, Topside must have sent him.

"Miss Niehaus, it's such a pleasure" He smiles, eyes inspecting your body. You shake his hand loosely.

"Nice to meet you" Cosima smiled back.

He gestures for you to sit down in his chair that he was occupying, Cosima hesitantly sits down. Delphine has still not met her gaze or spoken, but she feel's Rachel's piercing stare burn into skin.

"After three years of working on this, you finally have a break through. I must thank Dr Nealon" Rachel says curtly, with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah you could, or you can just take this and be on your merry way" Cosima said, she heard the large exhale of breath come from her girlfriend at her sassy remark.

"Ferdinand, go with Cosima." Rachel ordered.

Cosima huffed off her chair.

Rachel sat unmoving in her chair, Delphine gave Cosima a quick glance up , and then her eyes met the cold stare of Rachel.

"I should thank you Dr Cormier" Rachel spoke face softening

"Me? " Delphine asked confused.

"It was you that discovered it, was it not?" Rachel asked, not letting Delphine protest.

"Miss Niehaus and Mr Smith's jobs are safe. As is yours. The board is rather impressed with you." Rachel spoke moving to the door, turning slightly

"As am I. Good luck to you both" Rachel nodded her head slightly, leaving the French woman's office.

A flood of relief swam around Delphine's bones.

Her phone rang, and she was back to business as usual.

* * *

Delphine opened Cosima's lab door "Are you coming?" standing in the door way with her bag and coat already on.

The brunette beamed "Yes"

Cosima slipped on her jacket and scarf "See tomorrow Scott" she waved bye.

The pair walked with intertwined hands towards Delphine's car.

The couple unafraid of any obstacles that they would have to overcome as long as they had each other, they could do anything.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Delphine" Cosima whispered in ear, nibbling on the lobe. Placing kisses all over her flawless face, the blonde laughed awake with her girlfriend, kissing down her neck.

"Good morning birthday girl" Cosima beamed as she watched her open her eyes.

"Morning chéri" Delphine replied voice thick with sleep.

"Are you ready to get up?" Cosima hovered over body, kissing her once more.

"No, it is too cold" Delphine screwed up her face bringing the duvet right up to her chin.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sleep naked, it is December." Cosima said cheekily moving away from her.

"Well maybe someone should stop removing them from me" Delphine shouted causing Cosima to stop at the door way, her tongue behind her teeth as she grinned wickedly.

"You know pink fluffy pjs are my weakness" Cosima said full of mischief biting on her lip.

The blonde scoffed in laughter at her, she was never going to let that go.

"You are such a brat" Delphine rushed over to Cosima, arms wrapped around her neck, causing the petite girl to squeal in response.

Pinning her to the door way Delphine, she looked down to see the brunette was dressed in her ninja turtle short pyjamas. Her eyes flickering over Cosima's body, she licked her lips in anticipation but lips only hovered

"Nice pyjamas " she husked on her lips, body following down, bending down.

Cosima's breath heaved as she looked down at the blonde, head level with her sex that was starting to flutter.

She felt her breath blow up her shorts, giving her goose bumps on her skin. Her finger nails lightly trailing up her inner thigh, Cosima's eyes blinked rapidly, and head falling back against the wood.

Delphine smirked to herself, standing up. She kissed her softly.

"C'mon don't I have presents to open" Delphine said

"I hate it when you do that" Cosima said in fake annoyance at her ever teasing girlfriend.

"No you don't" Delphine replied back, her pyjama top now on her body. She started to descend the stairs when Cosima moved

"Hey, Delphine. Shouldn't you put on bottoms? I mean, I don't want these suburban folks getting an eye full. Cosima said concerned knowing how nosey their neighbours were.

"I will when I find them" Delphine replied which made Cosima snort.

They moved in together, Cosima's place was fine for staying over one or two nights a week but not for long term needs, and it was unfair to ask Krystal to move out. So Delphine bought a house for them both, three bed rooms and a huge back garden, for a swing set, maybe, one day. They never talked about marriage or children but the space was there if they needed it.

Delphine did eventually quit her job as the director of Dyad, she was constantly exhausted and she was unsatisfied, she had enough money in her savings account to live from. But she liked to be kept busy so in a surprise twist she now teaches science two days a week, watching small faces glow in wonderment is the reason why she loved science and now her job.

Cosima is still at Dyad working on classified science with the help of Scott, and on occasion she will ask Delphine for her input.

Delphine stopped at the bottom of the stairs picking up her sleeping shorts, slipping them on. The brunette squeezed her sides as moved up behind her.

The living room door had balloons and banners on the outside, Delphine opened the door to living to see balloons and banners around the room and sofa with a small bundle of gifts. Delphine kissed the top of Cosima's head.

Cosima tugged her arm into the room, pushing her down and passing her a gift at a time.

After Delphine finished opening her gifts, she thanked Cosima with loving hungry kiss.

Cosima moaned in protest as Delphine stopped; stretching her hand at the back of the couch she pulled a big gift bag out placing it on top of the brunette's knee

"Bon anniversaire, Ma chéri" Delphine kissed a shocked Cosima who kissed her back full of admiration.

* * *

"But why, it's my birthday. Shouldn't we be spending all day in bed?" Delphine groaned, pulling on a dress Cosima had laid out for her.

"Yeah, but it's also _OUR_ anniversary so I have a say too. But I promise tomorrow we will spend every minute in bed." Cosima shouted up to the bed room.

She paced from the hallway to the living room waiting for Delphine to finally emerge; she received a text from Scott, telling her that everybody was here. The nerves whirled around her body, palms clammy with sweat.

"Is everything alright?" Delphine asked, blonde hair in a fancy bun, eyes winged in a similar style to Cosima's, lips painted pink. The white halter neck dress highlighted her body perfectly. It also showed off one of Cosima's favourite body parts, her back.

"Wow, more than alright" Cosima replied as Delphine walked down the stairs.

"You are so beautiful." Delphine embraced the smaller girl.

"I kinda just want undress you already" Cosima kissed, the blonde hummed in reply. Kissing Cosima softly, her tongue tracing her bottom lip as the brunette opened her mouth. Tongues stroking each other and wander hands exploring their bodies.

A loud honking of a car horn pulled their minds, back into the present.

Cosima bit down on Delphine's lip, tongue soothing it over before departing from her body

"That's our ride I guess." Cosima breathed

Delphine nodded, as Cosima clutched her hand taking her out to the taxi.

"Cosima don't you need to tell the taxi driver, where we are going?" Delphine asked as the taxi driver looked at the couple through the mirror.

"Nope! And I kinda need you to put this on" Cosima grinned handing her over an eye mask.

"Really?" Delphine asked unamused.

"It's a surprise" Cosima insisted.

"The things I do for you" Delphine said.

* * *

"Wait, wait. Okay lift up your foot up the curb. That's it, and the other one, walk forward. Keep coming, wait. I'm going to get the door. Right keep coming" Cosima called the instructions as Delphine gripped her hand tightly.

Delphine felt the warmth around her skin, and her ears heard the soft drum and bass of music.

"Wait, I'm going to get the door" Cosima said, pulling Delphine through the door seeing all her family and friends around the club that she hired.

She gave the thumbs up to the DJ who started playing Delphine's favourite song which brought a smile to the French woman's lips.

"Right ready" Cosima said.

Delphine ripped the eye mask off to get blown back with a shout of "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Her eyes instantly to water at the effort and the incredible work Cosima had went to for her. She turned to her girlfriend, with teary eyes "I love you so much" she whispered kissing her lips impatiently, which made the crowd of their family and friends cheer and holler.

"Oi, Oi, get in there Cos" Sarah's voice distinctive in the crowd.

They both smiled out of the kiss, Sarah taking her sister in her arms with Alison and Helen close behind. Delphine hugged her sisters as they greeted them wishing her a Happy Birthday and congratulations.

It was a bright pink dress that caught her eye, Delphine instantly rushed over to her friend greeting her in a big bear hug, swaying back and forth "It's so good to see you" Delphine kissed her friends cheek

"You look so beautiful" Delphine beamed looking down at Krystal's pregnant stomach.

"I look like a beached whale. My feet are swollen, I can't wear heels. I constantly need the toilet; I can't sleep at night because she kicks all night. But it's a magical time" Krystal's voice became emotionally at the end of rant.

"I still can't believe that you are going to be a mum" Delphine shrieked hugging her again, lifting her spirits.

"And you an Aunt, oh my god, we are growing up" Krystal said

"Speak for yourself" Delphine bantered back.

"Can I steal her away for a dance?" Delphine asked Raj who gave her a thumbs up.

The blonde best friends made their way into the middle of the dance floor wiggling their hips and hold handing as they danced under the lights.

Cosima soon stole Delphine away from Krystal who was glad of it, as her feet were beginning to get tired. The brunette dragged her from the dance floor as the lights were turned on and quickly dimmed.

"Over here." She said, placing Delphine in a spot by the shoulders.

Two cakes came out, Sarah carrying one and Alison the other. Cosima watched her face light up with pure happiness as the crowd started singing Happy Birthday, seeing the blonde so happy made her heart swell, tears pricked her eyes but she dared herself not to cry. Not yet.

As the singing died down, Cosima clinked her beer bottle with Delphine's, getting the rooms attention.

"Hey. Hey" Cosima tried to get the room to quiet

"OI SHUT IT" Sarah roared silencing the room.

Delphine chuckled into the brunette's shoulder at her sister.

"Thanks Sarah." Cosima cleared the throat turning to face Delphine.

"As you guys know, I've been in love with this incredible woman, since like my eyes saw her. I had the most amazing year with you Delphine, and I never in my life, did I think that I would see you in this club, or that I would ever get to dance with you. Especially after I behaved like an asshole, but you did. And I am so grateful that you did, because I love you so much. In a way that words can't describe, you complete me. I miss you, when you go to the toilet. Okay well, maybe not but I never want to be separated from you, in this life or the next." Cosima bent down on one knee, holding up a ring

Delphine Cormier, will you marry me?" she asked,

"Oui, Yes" Delphine sobbed, her hands clutching the brunettes cheeks kissing her as their tears and tongue mingled together.

The photo hangs proudly in their living-room, with their family all squeezing in.

Never ever do they forget their anniversary, and most importantly Delphine finally gets the loving family that she has always wanted.

* * *

Hey readers! I just want to say a huge thank you to you all! You guys are the best! And to all who has reviewed I hope you find money walkind down the street! :D That's it over, but if you are on , you can always follow me { .com } and prompt me if you have an idea. THANK YOU3


End file.
